A New Beginning
by Helventhity4
Summary: Teresa and Clare are on the run. The organization is after them. But what if something unexpected occurs? What if...the heavens themselves come down to help them out of this crisis? M rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow readers! I just signed up for Fanfiction last Friday. I was bored and thought "what the heck?" and signed up. This is my very first fic as you may have guessed, I'm new after all. I'm going to type up a Claymore story; this one's been in my head for a long time. Not sure how many of you will like it but I'm confident in my writing abilities. Read and enjoy please!**_

Thunder rumbled from outside of the cave both Teresa and Clare were residing in. A fire crackled from just a few feet in front of Teresa. Clare was snuggled up to Teresa fast asleep; traveling had finally taken its toll on our young friend. The moment she closed her eyes, Clare had sunk blissfully into the land of dreams. Teresa had scooted closer to the fire to keep Clare warm so she wouldn't catch a cold. They had been walking along the trail when the storm had hit. If Teresa had been alone she could have just simply walked through it, not being bothered by the biting cold and the harsh winds. But she had a young child with her and Clare wasn't accustomed to handling such conditions. Luckily there had been a cave nearby and they were now residing in it.

Teresa sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Ever since she had gotten away from her execution, Teresa had pressed forward hard, intending on putting as much distance between herself and the organization as she could. It hadn't been exactly a walk in the park for Clare but she had pulled through. Looking back on what she did, Teresa didn't regret killing those bandits. They had hurt Clare and were planning to hurt her even more. They paid for what they did with their lives. Teresa shuddered slightly when she remembered Clare being in the hands (well, one hand) of the bandit she had driven away.

"_She and I are gonna have a lot of fun. I like it when she screams."_

Teresa remembered the burning rage and hatred she had felt when he had said those things. He was going to rape Clare and that would have shattered her for life.

And Teresa had lost it in that moment, sacrificing everything to save her.

Teresa gently stroked Clare's hair and Clare snuggled closer, purring in delight. Teresa chuckled and continued stroking her hair. She owed the child; it was thanks to her that she wasn't a heartless monster anymore. Clare had seen that Teresa was suffering silently, in great pain, desperate, and sad. Teresa had at first tried to get rid of her but Clare had been stubborn and continued to follow her. She just wouldn't give up, and eventually Teresa allowed her to travel with her.

And then that night came…..

Teresa was unarmed and the bandit that had been following them tried to rape her. Teresa didn't even try to run or fight. She thought she didn't have the right to stop him; she was going to let him do what he pleased. Then Clare arrived and he turned his attention on her instead. Teresa had managed to drive him away and had asked Clare if she was alright. What surprised her was that Clare had rushed forward and hugged her. She even spoke! Teresa would never forget those moments.

"_Your eyes…there just like mine. You're scared, alone and you're hurting so badly you can't stand it but you don't want anyone to know. I know... how you feel."_

A faint smile tugged at Teresa's lips. Despite her own pain, Clare had given her love and understanding. She had also taught her something she thought she would never learn.

That tears can still be shed from silver eyes like these

Teresa leaned lightly back more against her claymore and began to think. Since she was number one in the ranks, it was likely Orsay, her former handler, would gather numbers two through five. The organization would task them with the mission of taking her head. Teresa wasn't worried though, she could handle them all just fine. However, she wasn't looking forward to facing Irene. They had been through a lot together and had become best friends over the years. She would try to avoid killing her; she will also avoid killing the rest of the killing team if she could help it.

But what if somehow, someway, she…

"No!" Teresa thought "I will live through this and continue traveling with Clare."

Speaking of the devil…..

"Teresa…"

Teresa looked down at Clare but then realized she was still fast asleep.

"I don't…want to lose…you." Clare mumbled "I…love you."

Teresa eyes widened a little and her heart began to pick up the pace. She even felt her cheeks start to warm up slightly giving her a faint blush. She will admit she was surprised, no one had ever said that to her. She knew Clare cared for her a lot but it was refreshing when you hear it. Teresa and lowered her head and gently kissed Clare on the top of her head.

"I-" She cleared her throat "I love you too Clare."

She felt rather then saw Clare smile and she snuggled even closer to her. Teresa chuckled again and wrapped her arms around Clare. She looked outside of the cave entrance and saw that the storm had cleared a little. The moon suddenly appeared from behind a cloud and bathed the cavern with moonlight. Teresa studied the moon, marveling its beauty before it disappeared behind another cloud. She suddenly sensed a flare of yoki deeper in the cave and her head snapped into that direction. She frowned as she carefully detected more yoki auras. There had to be nine, no, ten of them. All yoma, no awakened beings.

Teresa gently untangled Clare from her and put her onto the ground. She wanted to laugh at the instant pout that came onto Clare's face but this wasn't the time. She picked up her claymore and walked several steps forward before she stopped.

And waited

She simply waited

Then after a minute, they appeared all rustling forward. They were all taller then her by two feet. In the fire light, there green skin looked black and there golden eyes flashed menacingly. They all stopped when she raised her blade.

"Well, it seems we have a claymore on our hands." One of the yoma's said

"We just want the girl claymore. She's going to be our dinner" Another said "Step aside and we won't have to kill you."

"Leave this place." Teresa said calmly "Or you all will die."

That caused a gust of laughter to echo through the cavern. "If you don't know how to count claymore, there are ten of us and only one of you. You're outnumbered."

Teresa's silver eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "I've just about had it with your arrogant attitudes you pathetic weaklings."

All the yoma snarled and charged her! Teresa gripped the hilt with both hands and waited until they were in range. She ducked as a yoma's outstretched claws went over her head and collided with the cave wall. In one swing, she killed half of the yoma's and they dropped lifelessly to the ground. Two of the yoma's attacked her by stretching there claws at her! Teresa merely deflected them off of her blade and ran toward them! She chopped off one of their heads and split the other one in half! She sensed a yoki aura behind her and jumped as a yoma's fist slammed into the ground where she had just been standing! Teresa dropped down and stabbed the yoma that had just been about to grab her! Pulling her weapon free, Teresa turned and cut of both legs of the yoma that had just attacked her before! It fell heavily onto the ground and she raised her blade and impaled it into its head! Pulling it free, she looked around.

"How many did I kill?" She thought as she began to count the dead bodies. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…nine…"

She stopped "How careless of me again. I've missed one. Where is-"

Teresa froze when she pinpointed where the last yoma was.

It was right beside Clare.

The yoma cackled as it stared down at its dinner. It licked its horrible green lips and began to reach toward Clare.

It never even touched her

Teresa appeared right in front of it, stopping its advance.

The yoma swallowed as it looked into Teresa's cold silver eyes. It could see its fate in them and knew it was going to die.

"You tried to take Clare." Teresa said softly "You've dug your own grave."

She landed a savage kick onto its chest and the yoma was sent flying past its dead brothers and slammed into the wall! Shaking its head, the yoma tried to flee.

Unfortunately Teresa wouldn't let him

With stunning speed, Teresa dashed forward and stabbed the yoma in the heart!

The yoma stared at the blade for a long moment before looking up into Teresa's eyes.

"Damn…you." It said before the life flickered out of its eyes.

Teresa pulled her claymore out of its chest and flicked it around to get the blood off of it. She returned to the camp fire and was relieved that Clare hadn't woken up.

"I guess she's a heavy sleeper." Teresa thought

She stabbed her claymore back into the ground, sat down, and leaned against it. At the same time, she scooped Clare up into her arms and the sleeping girl instantly snuggled up against her, a smile of relief on her face. Teresa pressed her cheek against Clare's head and closed her eyes, getting comfortable. She decided she would try and get some sleep. Even though she would probably never admit it, she was a little tired herself. She could use some well earned rest.

"May as well get some sleep while I have the chance." She thought

_**Done at last! It wasn't too boring was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I promise you it will get more interesting as I continue to write. So if you will, please continue reading this. If there's any mistake's in my writing, let me know!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I thank all my readers for actually reading and reviewing my story! I'm thankful for the comments. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I can write out certain parts in this between Teresa, Clare and possibly a few others. I've poked around and saw there wasn't that many stories of…..THAT, between these two. I mean, if I write that, I'm a little fearful people might think I'm a pervert or something which I am not! I'm a straight forward, polite, and good. I don't want to be thought of like that. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_Clare saw the yoma that had killed her parents feasting on their guts. She was hiding in a nearby closet and had a hand covering her mouth, to silence her whimpers and gasps. She had gotten back home from exploring town when she had heard a scream coming from inside. Ignoring her instincts, which told her to run, she went inside and saw blood, huge trails of blood. She followed the trails and saw her mother, limbs ripped off and unmistakingly dead. She had gasped. Then she had heard footsteps coming from behind her and she quickly took refuge in the closet to her left. Not a moment too soon, she saw a yoma walk past her hiding place, shouldering her dead father. It dumped his corpse along side the one of her mother and began to feast. Tears were going down Clare's face but she kept herself quiet. If the yoma heard her, she would be joining her parents in the afterlife. She stepped back and accidently hit her head on the shelf that was slightly above her. A cry of pain was building in her throat but she bit her lip to prevent it from escaping. Unfortunately, there was a bucket on top of the shelf and it fell of when Clare hit her head. It hit the floor with a loud crash. The yoma stopped eating and spun around to face the closet. Through the crack in the door, Clare saw it tilt its head before walking slowly toward the closet where Clare was hidden. Clare began to tremble and backed away from the door as far as she could. She saw its shadow from beneath the door halt. _

_For a long ten seconds Clare held her breath, praying to the twin goddess that it would go away._

_And then the shadow moved on, signaling that the yoma was walking away. Clare released the breath she had been holding and thanked the goddess for answering her prayers._

_Suddenly the door burst open and there it stood, green, hideous, and flesh still lingering on its mouth. It grinned both evilly and cruelly._

"_Well." It said "Looks like desert has been served."_

_It lounged at her and Clare screamed_

"_TTTTTEEEERRRREEEESSSSSAAAAA!" _

Clare woke up with a start, cold sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. She realized she was breathing hard and trembling like leaf in the wind and did her best to calm herself down.

"Just a dream." She reassured herself "Just a dream."

Once her breathing leveled out and the trembling ceased she stood up and looked around at her surroundings. She soon realized three things. One, Teresa was gone. Two, the fire was just a bunch of coals and three; she saw dead yoma bodies further down the cave. Clare blinked as her brain analyzed the information it had just received.

"There must have been an attack last night." She thought "If it weren't for Teresa, I'd be dead right now."

A breeze blew into the cave and Clare shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Even with her new clothes, the morning air was cold….. and the wind wasn't helping. Clare hoped Teresa would be back soon, she was probably hunting down some breakfast for her. And at the mere thought of it, her stomach growled and she blushed lightly. She sat back down, her arms going around her knees in an effort to keep warm. Despite the cold air, she felt herself begin to nod off. After the fear her nightmare gave her went away, she was beginning to feel tired. She closed her eyes for only a moment before she heard the noise: the clinking of metal boots approaching.

A moment later Teresa entered the cave carrying not one but two rabbits in her right hand. In her left hand was some more firewood to get the fireplace back to its former glory. Teresa smiled at Clare.

"Good morning Clare." She said "How'd you sleep last night?"

Remembering what she had dreamt, Clare slightly forced a smile "I didn't sleep too badly. What about you?"

Teresa raised an eyebrow but replied "I slept alright."

"Good. I'm glad." Clare said eyeing the rabbits then the wood "Need some help?"

* * *

><p>After Teresa got the fire going again, she skinned and cooked the rabbits. Once they were done, Clare eagerly sank her teeth into the cooked meat and began to devour it. Teresa eyed the girl as she ate and made a mental note to go hunting more often to keep Clare from going hungry. Another reason why she was eyeing her was because, despite the smell of smoke, and cooked meat, she had smelled dried sweat on Clare's body. She could also tell that her smile had been a little forced and was growing concerned about her. Was something wrong? And if there was why isn't Clare telling her anything?<p>

"Clare." Teresa said

Clare immediately noticed Teresa's tone of voice and slowly looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"No." Clare said quickly, too quickly

Teresa narrowed her eyes at her. Clare gulped but held her stare. A long silence filled the cavern besides the occasional cracking of the wood as it burned. Teresa's silver eyes pierced Clare's green ones as they continued their staring contest. Finally giving in, Clare broke eye contact and looked to the side.

"I…I had a nightmare." Clare told Teresa reluctantly

"About?" Even though Teresa had a guess on what it had been about.

"The night my parents were killed and eaten." Clare said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Teresa asked

"I didn't want to be childish and tell you." Clare said

And to her surprise Teresa chuckled "But you are a child Clare."

"I am not!" She denied a pout appearing on her lips

"Yes you are!"

"You- You-"

"What are going to do? Tackle me little girl?"

And that's what she did. Charging at Teresa, Clare got her around the waist. Teresa laughed and grabbed Clare's shoulders and tried to get her off. Clare was stubborn though and tightened her grip. She pushed again and Teresa took a step back to balance herself. She stepped on a large rock and she stumbled backwards, taking Clare with her. She landed on her back with a dull thud and with an "oof!" of escaping breath. Teresa stared up at Clare who had let go of her waist and stared back. Then they began to laugh, it was barely audible at first but then it grew until they were laughing out loud. Their laughter echoed through the cave. After several minutes of laughing, Teresa stopped and tried to catch her breath. It had been a long time since she laughed that hard and was glad that she did. Teresa looked up at Clare…..

….And saw tears in her eyes.

Teresa was instantly worried "Clare?"

The girl sniffled "I'm sorry Teresa." She said her tears going down her cheeks "It's just…..I miss them. I miss my parents. I miss so them so much. There dead-"She choked for a moment "And there never coming back."

Teresa sat up and gently hugged Clare as she began to sob uncontrollably. She buried her face into Teresa's neck and cried harder. Clare let all the remaining pain and sadness she had locked into her small heart out, not holding back anything. Teresa stroked Clare's hair and rubbed her back soothingly. Her heart ached for her friend. She knew what it felt like, to loose your parents and being on your own. Teresa had somewhat found some comfort in joining the organization. Slaying yoma and awakened beings had always taken her mind off of the pain of loosing her family. Her lips tweaked a little, I guess you can say the reason why she was so cold, so distance and all together a complete bitch sometimes was because she was afraid. She was afraid if she opened up and allowed people to get to know her they would eventually turn there backs on her. Her heart already had taken enough pain, why risk getting more? The she had met Irene and had hesitantly became friends with her. Teresa felt like she could trust her and they both became good friends. But she didn't dare make any more. But then she had met Clare and she had suddenly find herself (If reluctantly at first) becoming friends with her.

"I promise I'll be there for you Clare." She silently promised "Always."

After awhile Clare's sobs turned into sniffles and she relaxed against Teresa who continued to stroke her hair. Clare pulled away to look at Teresa.

"I'm sorry." She said smiling sheepishly

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Teresa told her "If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm always available."

Clare suddenly leaned forward and kissed Teresa on the cheek much to her shock. Clare leaned back and smiled happily.

"Thank you." She said

Teresa cleared her throat before saying "Your welcome." Before embracing her again.

* * *

><p>Teresa held Clare's hand as they both walked along the trail. A town wasn't too far from their position but it would take another day or two to reach it. Teresa would occasionally stop and sense if any yoma or awakened beings were close by. She had already done it two times and she had come up with nothing. But it was always better to be safe then sorry. Our number one claymore closed her eyes and began to search out her surroundings. Her eyebrows drew together as she concentrated. After a full minute she opened her eyes.<p>

"Nothing." She thought

Gently tightening her grip on Clare's hand, both of them continued forward. They had only been walking for ten minutes when Teresa stopped.

"Teresa?" Clare asked confused as to why they had stopped.

"Clare, go hide please." Teresa said

Clare immediately went to the trees to her right and disappeared behind them.

Teresa slowly drew her claymore and held it out in front of her. The energy she was sensing made her feel slightly uneasy. Uneasy because it was nothing like anything she had sensed in her years as a claymore. It was a strange but powerful. Then she saw where the energy was coming from.

Just ahead of her was a man in a black cloak, a deep hood over his face. It obscured his face so she couldn't see what he looked like. He was just as tall as Teresa and well muscled. Not big or hulking like the yoma but still looking strong. He was walking toward her and he had stopped when she had drawn her claymore.

"Teresa of the Faint Smile I take it?" The figure asked

His voice was deep, strong, and had a cruel edge to it. Teresa replied coldly.

"That depends on who's asking."

He chuckled with no humor "No need to be like that my dear."

"What do you want? Talk before I behead you."

"Straight to the point huh? Well Teresa you interest me and my brethren. We've seen what you can do and were impressed…..and it takes a lot to impress us. However we see you as a threat so I make you this offer: join us or perish. Your choice."

"I don't know who you are but I'm not joining anything. Thanks but no thanks."

The cloaked man sighed "Alright. So you choose death. Your talents could have been useful but it wasn't meant to be.

He outstretched his arm and broadsword appeared in his hand.

Teresa's eyes widened a little. Did that…did that just appear out of thin air? She tightened her grip on her own weapon.

"I suggest you leave before I kill you." She told him

He laughed "My power makes you uneasy, that much I can sense. There's no point in acting so confident."

He barely finished his sentence when Teresa raised her sword and blocked his first attack. Sparks flew as the two blades collided. If it hadn't been for her superb skill, she would have been injured. He attacked again and Teresa forced herself to concentrate. She couldn't use her usual yoki sensing ability since this guy didn't seem to have any. It seemed this would be a contest of pure skill and reflex. She aimed at his right shoulder and he blocked her attack! She drew back and smashed the hilt of her sword hard into his chest! He slid back a few feet before he came charging back! Teresa raised her blade but then he suddenly phased out of sight! She jumped as his weapon slammed into the spot where she had been a moment before!

"He's fast!" Teresa thought.

Landing on her feet Teresa ran like the wind toward her opponent! Her sword and arm were a blur as she began to attack ferociously! The cloaked man's blade followed her Teresa's exactly, not letting her get past his guard! Deciding on it, Teresa unleashed ten percent of her yoki causing her eyes to turn from silver to deep gold. With her enhanced strength, she smashed her sword against his so hard it went of to the side and Teresa quickly attacked at her opponent! He did a back flip and landed neatly on his feet.

"You missed." He said smugly

Then he heard a tearing sound and he looked down and saw that the front of his cloak had a large tear in it. Teresa's blade had missed him…just barely

Teresa smirked "You were saying?"

"You got lucky." He said "My turn."

He appeared in front of Teresa, and before she could react, he kicked her hard in the stomach! She went flying backwards and slammed into a tree! She slid to the ground and stayed down, temporarily stunned. Her attacker lunged forward and aimed at her heart, his blade stabbing forward with incredible speed! Teresa wouldn't be able to block or dodge in time but she had to try. She tensed, bracing herself to unleash more of her yoki aura.

Then things happened so fast Teresa wasn't sure what had happened.

There was a bright flash of light and her opponent was sent flying back! He landed on the ground, hard! Teresa opened her eyes. She had instinctively closed them when the light had appeared. She looked in front of her and saw man but this one was wearing a white cloak. She saw a long sword poking over his shoulder, which marked him as a warrior. He remained where he was as the enemy stood back up.

"If you know what's good for you Black Star." The man in front of Teresa said calmly "You'll go and leave these two alone."

Black Star sneered "You had to interrupt!" He snarled "Every single time you do this!" He glared at Teresa. "This is far from over girl. I'll be back!"

And he vanished in a flare of black fire.

Teresa's savior turned and smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked

_**Who attacked Teresa and why? Who is this kind savior of her's? Is there more then meets the eye in this new situation? You'll have to find out next time! I grew bored today and decided to finish this chapter to pass the time. Enjoy and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here is chapter three! Sorry for not posting sooner! I couldn't help but leave a cliff hanger at the end of chapter two. Now I know why other writers do it! It's fun to do! Enjoy my latest chapter!**_

"You okay?" The man held out his hand, waiting for Teresa to take it.

After her encounter with the black cloaked man, Teresa wasn't sure if she could trust this one in front of her. Then again he did save her from being skewered and he just…..had this aura around him. It was comforting and she felt like it was literally saying "I mean you no harm."

So hesitantly, Teresa reached out and grasped the inviting hand. Her savior pulled Teresa gently off the ground and helped her stand up. Teresa sheathed her claymore and stared at her new friend with curious eyes. His hood was deep as well so she couldn't see his face even at this close proximity. He had the same built as her attacker but….better in a way. He wasn't too big but not too small either. He had a perfect build of muscle.

"Are you okay?" It was the third time he had asked, Teresa realized, and she still hadn't given him an answer.

"A little bruised but I'll live." Teresa finally said.

"Good I'm glad." He tilted his head to the tree's "Clare! You can come out now!"

"How does he know Clare's name?" Teresa thought

Slowly, Clare came out and hesitated but when she saw Teresa nod ever so slightly, she came out fully. She ran toward Teresa and hid behind her, clutching the back of her uniform. It was hard to see it but Teresa imagined the man smiling.

"Well" He said "She's certainly shy around strangers isn't she?"

Clare shyly peeked out before ducking behind Teresa again.

"That she is." Teresa said then she gave him an interrogating look "Who are you? And why was that other man after me? What is going-"

The white cloaked man held up a hand, forestalling her questions. "I'll answer all those in due time. But for now we have to keep moving and find a place to camp. Your attacker might come back and I don't think he'll leave as easily as he just did."

Teresa sighed but knew he had a point "Alright let's get moving.

* * *

><p>Teresa eyed the man she was currently following. Clare remained behind Teresa, following her but she had let go of her clothing. From the way he moved, with each stride he took, it told her that he was a very experienced warrior, a master even. Just like she first thought he had a long sword strapped to his back. It wasn't like any other long sword she had ever seen. She could tell by the width of the sheath that the blade was at least half the width, maybe more, of her claymore. Much wider then the usual long swords you'd find. She wasn't sure how skilled he was, maybe around her level perhaps?<p>

Or even more skilled then her?

Deciding to do a little experiment, Teresa's weapon seemed to fly out of its sheath and she aimed a murderous overhand cut at her target's neck!

Without even looking behind him, her target unsheathed his weapon halfway and Teresa's claymore slammed into his long sword with a ringing crash! Teresa felt the shock of the impact go up her arms and down the rest of her body. The man hadn't even flinched when her attack had landed.

"Satisfied?" He asked and Teresa could hear a smile in his voice

"Yes" She said sheathing her weapon as her test subject sheathed his own.

"Anymore experiments?" He asked without bothering to turn around

"As a matter of fact, yes" She admitted

Unleashing ten percent of her yoki, Teresa threw an incredibly fast jab at the small of his back! Teresa was sure she could land at least one hit on him and with ten percent of her yoki unleashed, it was highly doubtable he would be able to stop her.

Highly doubtable but not impossible

Faster then even Teresa's experienced eyes could track, her target turned around and held up his hand, lifting a single finger. Teresa's fist collided against him so hard the trees closest to them shook and the earth around her cracked slightly. She couldn't believe her eyes; he had not only turned around in time to catch her attack but had stopped it with a finger! One single finger! No matter how hard she pushed, it wouldn't budge!

"That was a good fast jab I'll grant you that." He said "I knew you were fast but it's refreshing seeing what you can do in reality."

Teresa slowly pulled her hand away, unclenching it.

"Got more?" The man asked

Teresa shook her head "No, that was all."

He nodded, not surprised "Alright then. Let's continue onward."

He turned around and began to walk forward again. Teresa glanced behind her and saw Clare standing there, mouth wide open at what had just happened. She closed it and walked to Teresa, taking her hand in the process. Teresa smiled and followed after the leading man before he could get too far ahead.

And yet her head was buzzing with questions

Could she really trust him? He may have saved her but that didn't mean he did it out of the goodness of his heart. What was his objective? Why was he here? Why help them out in the first place?

Teresa shook her head, a headache beginning to come down.

She thought she would never admit it even to herself but…..Teresa of the Faint Smile…. slightly feared the man she was following.

* * *

><p>By the time night had fallen, our trio had found a small meadow with plenty of space for all of them. Teresa's new friend put a pile of wood he had collected onto the ground. He sat down across from them. Teresa stabbed her claymore into the ground before sitting down as well and leaned against it. Clare sat down with Teresa and put her head onto her lap. The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant, they all had a roaring firing burning in front of them. Silence followed as more of the stars began to show and the moon began to rise. After some time, Clare fell asleep, her chest rising and falling evenly. The silence continued, no one saying anything.<p>

Teresa broke the silence first

"Will you answer my questions now?" She asked she had waited patiently for Clare to fall asleep and now wanted answers. She had felt this was a conversation that only she and the man across from her should have.

He nodded "Yes." He stood up and threw the hood back, shaking his head as he did so.

Teresa studied him. He had short light brown hair that went past his ears, and his eyes were brown as well although not as light as his hair. His face was fair skinned and (admittingly) both attractive and handsome. Claymore's were known to be the most beautiful beings but this guy matched their status easily.

"My name's Omega." He said "And you're Teresa, which I already knew as you may have guessed."

Teresa raised an eyebrow "Isn't Omega-"She began to think

"A little strange to be called?" Omega finished

Teresa stared at him "Did he just-"

"Read your mind? Yes"

"Why call yourself that? Omega?"

"Well." Omega began "People think just because you have a name or a rank that's at the bottom of the food chain you're weak. That's not always true so I chose this name to prove them wrong."

"That's logical." Teresa commented

"It is." Omega agreed

"Who attacked me today and why?"

"His name is Black Star." He told her "Like he said, you interest him and his brethren. Usually no claymore can keep up with them but it seems you can. You are number one after all and I'm guessing the other top four warriors can probably keep up too if push came to shove. But they were only interested in you. They see you as a threat if you continue to live."

Teresa nodded "Understandable." Then she was serious "His power is something I've never sensed before and yours is almost identical to his. What are you? I know that you're not a human, yoma, claymore or even an awakened being. What are you really?"

It was Omega's turn to raise an eyebrow; he was clearly amused "Do you really want to know the answer to that question Teresa?"

Without hesitation "Yes"

"Alright." He met her eyes "I'm an angel."

Silence filled the night air. The only sounds were their breathing, the cracking of the fire, Clare's light snores and the occasional crickets. In spite of herself, Teresa was shocked. To say the least out of all the things she expected him to say, this was one of the last ones. She didn't exactly believe there would be something like Omega out there. Yoma? Well yeah, they attacked the human almost on a daily basis so they obviously exist. Claymores? Everyday of their lives they hunt the yoma and other beings having to go to villages and cities to do it. Not many humans may not like them but there stuck with them existing. Awakened Beings? Not many know of them but they were out there. All of them were believable but angels? That was a different story all together.

"Doubting my words?" Teresa immediately snapped back to attention when he said that

"No" She told him "Just a little surprised."

Omega's lips twitched "More like very surprised."

Teresa rolled her eyes and Omega chuckled

Teresa got back to there conversation "So if you're an angel then does that mean-"

"That Black Star is a demon? Yes, your right."

"Why take me though?" She asked "What's the point?"

"Black Star…" Omega put some stress on the name "Wants to make you a slave, a mindless monster to do his bidding. To do whatever he wishes. You're very strong so you would have made an exceptional piece to his collection."

Teresa blinked at the word "Exceptional?"

"Yes exceptional." Omega confirmed "You're greatly skilled with the blade and incredibly powerful Teresa. However we angels and demons are much stronger then any claymore, yoma or awakened being. The angel and demon generations have been going on a lot longer then claymores. Were greatly experienced and skilled. Black Star was just fighting you at his normal level; he wasn't really trying with you."

"You mean to tell me he was holding back?"

"Sort of. He was going at you with his demonic power but not the full percentage. Like how you use a certain percent of your yoki, he wasn't using the full extent of his ability. If he did then you wouldn't have stood a chance against him. You wouldn't have lasted no more then a few minutes."

Teresa bit her lip, finding it extremely difficulty to swallow what Omega had just told her. No more then a few minutes? She was Teresa of the Faint Smile, the strongest claymore of all time and she wouldn't have entertained Black Star for more then a few minutes?

That just stung and I mean really stung.

"What would happen to Clare if I lost?" Teresa asked, her tone filled with worry.

Omega's shoulders moved up and then down as he shrugged "Either he would have killed her or tortured her to no end."

Teresa felt a wave of pure fury hit her and she grabbed the hilt of her claymore.

"I won't let that happen." She said quietly

"Bold words Teresa." Omega commented "But no offense, can you really back it up?"

Clare stirred on Teresa's lap then her head shifted and it came to rest against the ground but she didn't wake up.

When Teresa answered, her voice was as cold as snow "Are you questioning my ability to keep Clare safe?"

"Not at all." Omega answered "But I am saying in a straight contest of power, you would lose against him. If I hadn't interfered today, there's a possibility he may have killed you and what then? Clare would be helpless against him."

Teresa was now glaring at him "You didn't need to tell me that."

Omega nodded "Your right. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

Teresa wanted to stay angry at him but for some reason, she just couldn't. So instead, she let her face soften and she said "Thank you."

Omega looked vaguely surprised "For what?"

"For saving my life." Even though she really didn't want to admit it, Teresa knew Omega was right. If it came down to it, Black Star could have killed her easily and then turned his eyes onto Clare.

Omega smiled "Your welcome."

He leaned over and held out his hand "Friends?"

Teresa's eyes narrowed slightly "Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I'll trust you right away."

Omega withdrew his hand "That was to be expected" He said "You are on the run from the organization. You don't fear for your safety but for Clare's."

At the mention of her name, Teresa lowered her hand and stroked Clare's hair and the sleeping girl purred at her touch.

"I'll do anything to keep her safe." Teresa told Omega "Even if that means giving up my life for her."

"She wouldn't want that. She wants you to stay and be with her."

"And you know that how exactly?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. You're everything to her. You're all she has and I'm beginning to think you feel the same."

Teresa sighed and stopped stroking Clare's hair. "I'll let you have that one and tell you that your right."

Omega nodded before asking "Do you really think I'm a threat to you and Clare? I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you."

Teresa frowned as she progressed the question. He did defend her and most likely kept Black Star from torturing Clare if she lost but there were still questions that hadn't been answered. She didn't know his real motives and didn't know if he would kill them himself. Yeah, he looked nice and polite but the one thing that Teresa had learned was to never judge a book by its cover. Some books may look neat and colorful on the outside.

But on the inside, they could be black and dirty.

"I don't distrust you." She finally said "But I don't entirely trust you either. For now, we'll see how things work out."

Omega let a really small smile appear "That was more then I thought I'd get. Oh and don't worry: I won't kill you or Clare while you guys are sleeping."

Teresa opened her mouth to retort but then she heard the double meaning in his words and guessed that the conversation was over.

Omega stood up "Get some rest, I'll stay up and make sure we won't get any surprises tonight."

"Can you stay up for that long?" Okay, even she admitted it was a stupid question but Omega just chuckled.

"We angels hardly need any rest. Were like you claymores in a sense" He informed her "Only when were really exhausted, that's when we need to sleep. But we can fall asleep if we want to."

Teresa nodded, understanding his answer.

Omega looked at the tree behind him and in an instant was leaning against it, standing on one of its main branches. Teresa picked Clare up and put her into her lap. With one hand around her waist and another on her head, Teresa slowly fell into the land of dreams. Looking down at her, Omega sighed before looking up at the sky through a gap in the trees. He felt that something bad was going to happen soon and the sky seemed to agree with him. It was dark and cloudy like it was going to rain. Then suddenly Black Star's voice seemed to whisper in Omega's mind."

"You can't protect them forever Omega."

"We'll see about that." He thought

_**A demon attacks Teresa and an angel saves her. Things seem to be getting more complicated for our number one claymore here. What will happen in the very near future? Can Teresa really protect Clare or will she fall to Black Star's blade? You'll have to continue reading to find out! Reviews are really appreciated! Please Review! Thank you! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry for not posting for some time! When school ended, my family and I went to go visit some relatives in Arizona! It was such a long drive there and then coming home. Now I'm back and I'm writing likes there's no tomorrow! I hope this chapter will make up for my absence.**_

Omega looked down at Teresa and Clare who were still fast asleep. Throughout the entire night, he hadn't sensed any yoma and Black Star hadn't made another appearance either. He was still on his branch, leaning against the tree. He looked up through the gap in the trees and studied the sky. The sky was a light gray and the sun has yet to rise to brighten it up. It was at least early morning by his calculations.

The question was should they move out now or later?

It wouldn't hurt if Clare got some extra rest. Teresa was always ready to be off and she could go on for days. Clare was only human and she didn't have the same amount of endurance and stamina as they did. It would be polite if he let her sleep.

But on the other hand, there was always a chance that if they stayed in one place too long, there would be a greater chance that the organizations warriors would find them. Not to mention if they did, they would do their best to take Teresa's head. And lets not forget about Black Star, sure for the moment he was no where to be found but he could make another appearance. Omega could defend Teresa and Clare if needs be although sometimes it was wiser to avoid a fight when necessary.

Omega sighed and leaned to the side. He fell from his position and landed on his feet, not making any noise what's so ever. He walked over to the sleeping beauties and stopped.

"Teresa?" He lowered his voice so he would only wake Teresa, not Clare. "Wake up please. Time to head out."

The claymore's eyelids flickered then slowly opened.

"Already?" Her voice was thick with sleep

Omega merely raised an eyebrow

"Alright, alright." Teresa unwrapped her arms from around Clare and placed her onto the ground. She grabbed her claymore and yanked it out of the ground. She sheathed it.

"You do always head out early in the morning right?" Omega asked

"Ever since I escaped from my execution yes." She answered

"Like I thought." He threw her something which she caught. Teresa looked at her hand and realized that it was an apple. She looked at Omega with confusion.

"Even though you may not be hungry, it's always a good idea to eat something to stay strong." He said

Teresa nodded and saw that there were leather straps on his shoulders. By peering behind him, she saw he had a pack on him. She never saw it when they had been walking or when they set up camp. She guessed it had been under his cloak but then again, she didn't see any lumps underneath it.

"It was here." He told her, reading her thoughts "I left it here before I came to your rescue. That's the reason why we camped here. It has food and supplies for Clare and something a little extra that was yours."

He rolled his shoulders which caused the pack to jingle. Teresa realized that all the money she had collected over the years was probably in there.

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I paid a visit to the organization and I took all the copper, gold, and silver you had. They probably won't be too happy when they realize all this is gone."

Teresa shook her head, having no clue how he was able to go into the organizations headquarters and not get caught.

"I'm sneaky." He said reaching into his pack and pulling out some fresh bread and meat "This is for Clare." He said handing them to Teresa "Once she's up have her eat that and then we'll be on our way. I'll let you guys have a little privacy."

He turned and began walking back to the trail.

"What are you going to do now?"

Omega stopped, fully expecting the question.

"I plan on traveling with you and Clare." He said

"How do I know you're not in league with Black Star?"

Omega chuckled "Can you imagine that now? An angel working with a demon?"

Teresa waited, not amused.

Omega sighed and turned his head so he could see Teresa out of the corner of his eye.

"If was in league with him." Teresa could detect a small amount of seriousness in his voice "I would have let him killed you. I wouldn't have saved you. I could kill you now if I wanted but I don't want that. I'm a friend and I'm here to help. I hope you'll believe me sooner rather then later.

And with that, he faced the front and continued walking.

Teresa gazed after his retreating form. "Me too."

She slowly brought the apple to her mouth and took a bite.

"Not much but it's a start."

After they had eaten, Omega took point with Teresa and Clare following him again. Clare was still a little shy around him so she stayed behind Teresa, clutching at her uniform again. Omega knew it would only make Teresa more suspicious if he was behind them so he stayed in front of them, where Teresa could keep an eye on him.

"There's a town not too far from here." He told them "When we get there we can buy some more supplies and food." Feeling the questioning looks on his back, he explained "This pack doesn't have as much as you guys think. Since I don't need to eat or drink much, there isn't much in here. They only added accessory is your money Teresa."

Teresa merely nodded but Clare was starting to feel bad. The food that Teresa gave her had come from him and since it had been his own food, it made her feel worse. What if he had needed the food later on and now he couldn't have it? What if he got hungry?

"Don't worry about me Clare." The girl jumped and looked from behind Teresa. He was looking at her with a soft smile on his face. "I'm not hungry at all and you needed it more then I did so don't worry, its fine."

Clare felt her face getting hot and ducked behind Teresa.

"Thank…..you." It was barely audible yet Omega heard it like she was speaking aloud.

"Your welcome."

"How far is the town?" Teresa still had the cold commanding manner it seems but Omega noticed it had come out only half heartedly.

"Another hour and we'll be there." Was his reply "Can you hold up until then Clare?"

Silence followed before an answer came "Yes, I think so."

"If you get tired, then just tell us." Teresa had been meaning to say me but didn't want to offend Omega and be rude.

With his back to her, Teresa had no chance of seeing Omega's smile.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived, it was late afternoon.<p>

Before they entered the town, Omega gave Teresa a long brown cloak.

"I think it would better if we hid the fact you're a claymore. I don't want the people to fear us and it would be harder to get a room in an inn."

Teresa nodded and put on the cloak, hiding her claymore and her face. Omega nodded, letting Teresa know that she was completely disguised. With that taken care of, the trio entered the town. It was bustling and busy with people in the street and kids playing games. Occasionally, a wagon would come by and pass them. When they arrived at the town square Omega stopped.

"Teresa, Clare, why don't you two go and find an inn? We'll crash there for the night and you can actually sleep on a bed. While you're doing that, I'll go and get supplies and meet you there."

Teresa hesitated slightly before she agreed "We'll do that."

Omega nodded, turned around and started walking away. He hadn't gone ten steps when he felt a sudden tug on the hem of his cloak. He turned and saw Clare behind him. Her small hand had a fistful of the material.

"Can…Can I come with you?" Clare asked shyly not even able to look at him in the eyes.

Omega blinked, now this….. was unexpected.

He was all in for it. Clare could come, he didn't mind but what about Teresa? Omega slid his eyes away from Clare and leveled them with Teresa. The number one claymore saw the unspoken question and, after hesitating again, nodded slightly. Omega nodded in return before glancing back at Clare.

"Of course." He said

Clare looked up at him and smiled. She let go of his cloak and stood next to him. With Clare by his side, Omega continued walking on, searching for a food shop.

As they vanished into the crowd, Teresa bit her lip.

"I hope I did the right thing."

A minute later, Teresa turned around and began her own search.

* * *

><p>"I would like three loafs of bread please." Omega said to the merchant<p>

The merchant smiled at him "Sure thing." He disappeared for a moment before coming back with what Omega had asked for.

"Thank you." Omega was about to pay the man when he heard Clare's stomach growl.

"Actually could you get me one more?" He asked

"Not a problem." The merchant said and brought out another loaf.

Omega held out his hand and dropped two silver and one gold coin into the merchants waiting hand. The merchant looked at him in puzzlement. "Isn't this a little much?"

"Perhaps but keep it."

"Th-Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Omega walked out of the store with Clare beside him. He put three of the four loafs into his pack but the last one he handed to Clare.

"Go ahead and eat that." He told her

"Thank you." Clare said, she went to take a bite but stopped

"Something wrong?" Omega asked

Clare ripped the bread in half and held out one of the halves to him.

"You want me to have some?" Omega asked

Clare nodded

He smiled "Okay, I accept." Taking the bread from Clare, he took a small bite. Clare, on the other hand, was tearing at her's at a surprisingly fast rate.

"Chew with your mouth closed please." Omega instructed without even looking at down at her.

Clare blushed and did what he asked

They had been shopping all day. Omega was sure by now that he had gotten enough food for Clare and decided to go and regroup with Teresa. He could sense her energy from where he was and started heading toward it. He saw the entrance of an alley and knew that that was a shortcut through town. He began walking toward it and realized Clare wasn't following him.

"You coming?" He asked over his shoulder

"Yes." Clare's voice was small when she said that.

They entered the alley and started walking down it. Omega took a few more bites of his bread until it was entirely gone. There was silence except for the echoes of their footsteps as the proceeded down the lonely pathway. For some reason, Clare was getting nervous; there was this tight feeling in her stomach. At first she didn't know why she felt this way then it clicked into place.

She was alone with Omega.

There were no people around

No one could hear them

If Omega really was an enemy, he could kill her now

And no one would know

Well, besides Teresa but she wouldn't be able to save her in time

All in all, she was a sitting duck

Clare gulped and Omega stopped

"Something wrong Clare?" He asked without turning around

"N-No." Clare's voice was trembling and she knew Omega could hear it

"I have a question actually." Clare continued trying to control her breathing and hide the fear in her voice.

"And what would that be?"

Clare took a deep breath "Are you really an enemy? Are you here to kill me then Teresa?"

Omega turned around and stared at her, his face a complete blank.

Seconds seemed like hours to Clare as she waited for him to answer. Clare could feel a slight trembling in her knees as his eyes bored into hers.

Then he sighed and Clare was startled to hear just the slightest whiff of sadness in it.

"No Clare." He said "I'm not here to kill you or Teresa. I'm not the enemy. I'm your friend. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The fear Clare had felt was slowing disintegrating.

Omega sighed again and knelt down so he was at her height.

"My motives aren't exactly the best." He admitted "Clare, something really really bad is going to happen and this entire place, all the land, is at the receiving end. I'm here to try and prevent that from happening. Black Star wanted to get rid of Teresa because she could be an obstacle in his plan. I saved Teresa and you because I care and I didn't want you two to die."

Somewhere around the end, Clare could feel tears starting to develop in her eyes. She felt horribly guilty, all this time she, along with Teresa, had suspected that he could be a threat, an enemy while he had helped them. No wonder there had been sadness when he had sighed, he must have been feeling that he could never earn their trust.

And Clare had made him feel that way.

Clare blindly rushed forward and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Omega stiffened, not expecting the hug. Very slowly, he relaxed and wrapped his own arms around Clare's shaking body.

"It's okay." He said in her ear "It's okay."

After a few minutes Clare pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Come on." Omega said "Let's regroup with Teresa." He bobbed her lightly on the head with the palm of his hand before standing up.

Clare giggled and followed him.

"Well." Omega thought "One down, one to go."

* * *

><p>Teresa was laying down her the bed she was sharing with Clare, going over what happened during the day.<p>

She had found a decent inn and paid for a single room. After that she sat down at one of the tables, waiting for Omega and Clare to come back. After a few hours, they had entered and Teresa was surprised to see Clare having a full conversation with him. She was actually laughing! The look in her eyes told Teresa that she entirely trusted him and that they were now friends. She was curious on how Clare had come to trust him but every time she asked Clare giggled and shook her head. After the evening meal, all three of them went up stairs and into there rented room. They realized that there was only one bed. Omega told them that they could have it while he slept on the floor.

"Believe me; I'm comfortable sleeping on the floor." He had said

Teresa and Clare occupied the bed. Clare had fallen asleep almost instantly but Teresa was still awake, the usual questions popping up in her head. Trusting Omega and allowing him to travel with them. She tilted her head to where Omega was laying only to be shocked.

He was gone!

Teresa gently disengaged herself from Clare and stood up. She closed her eyes and began to focus. It was much harder since it wasn't yoki energy but she could now recognize Omega's energy and sense it. After a minute, she opened her eyes.

"Why is he out that far?" She asked herself.

Teresa put her should armor back on and put her claymore sheathed her claymore. She hesitated and looked at Clare. It was risky leaving her by herself but Teresa had a feeling she would be alright. Teresa opened the window and dropped down lightly to the street. She began to run, her feet pounding into the ground. Everything was a blur to her as she passed the houses and was heading deep into the forest. After awhile she stopped when she saw the tree's starting to thin. Once she was out all the way, she saw him.

Omega was standing at the edge of a steep cliff looking up at the moon. His breathing was light and calm. Teresa had no idea why he was out here. She approached him.

"How did I know you would come?" He asked

"Why are you all the way out here?" Teresa asked in return

"I think you know all too well that some people like their alone time." He replied

"If that's the case then I should go."

"No, its okay you can stay. Besides I think it's time we had a talk."

Teresa's eyes narrowed "What kind of talk?"

"You know which one I'm getting at."

And indeed she did.

"The reason why I'm here." Omega began and Teresa unconsciously leaned closer "Is to prevent a terrible catastrophe from happening. We angels and demons, Heaven and Hell, are battling against each other. The demons plan on using this land as a battleground. People will die, the land will burn asunder, and the demons will most likely win. Killing humanity will strive us angels into reckless action, making us easier targets. Murdering the humans in cold blood will fill us with a blind fury, which we won't be able to control. It's our job to protect every human out there from those monsters and failure will strike a lethal blow to us. I'm here to prevent that from happening. I'm the best that Heaven has and I'm not going to fail."

Teresa had been silent while Omega had been talking but now she spoke. "And why did you save me?"

Omega looked at her "Isn't it obvious? You're a possible threat, an obstacle to Black Star. The longer you live, the more of a threat you can become. If you were alone, he would have killed you. Now that I've joined you, he needs a solid plan before even thinking of trying to kill you again. I'm here to keep you and Clare safe." He paused before adding "If you'll let me."

Teresa was in deep thought. She never thought his motives would have been this big. The situation was bad, if Omega were to up and leave, things would get worse. She couldn't possibly beat Black Star now that she was willing to admit it. She only realized now that continuously thinking Omega might be an enemy has left her blind to the bigger picture, what was really happening. Teresa also realized that she (An uncomfortable feeling went through her) needed him as both an ally and a friend. If she continued to distrust him, it would be the end of both her and Clare.

It was time to put all the suspicion aside.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you right away." Teresa said

"If I was in your position, I would have done the same thing." Omega told her. Like last time, he held out his hand. "Friends?"

Teresa, after a moment, reached out and grabbed it "You seem sincere and you have no ill intentions toward us. If Clare trusts you then I do too. So friends." She shook it.

Omega smiled and let go "Now that that's taken care of, it's time to get to work."

Teresa, seeing what he meant, drew her sword. "And this will useful how exactly?"

"Well." Omega replied "I have to keep you alive so I may as well sharpen you skills.

"Okay." Teresa shifted into a guard stance

* * *

><p>Once the group left town, Clare had a surprise for Omega.<p>

"When you were buying supplies, I went to stop by a shop and I wanted you to have this." She told him, still just a little shy around him

Clare had a necklace in her hand and it had a cross on it made of silver. It was elegant and finely crafted, made by a master no doubt. It was beautiful.

Omega smiled and took the necklace from Clare. "Thank you." He said as he put it around his neck "I'll never take it off, I swear."

Clare smiled, feeling happy that he liked it.

"I actually have something for you and Teresa." He said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out two necklaces and his two companions instantly recognized what was on them. It was a smaller version of the twin goddesses' statue, Teresa and Clare.

"This one is Teresa." He held up his right hand. "And this is Clare." He held up his left. "If you two are ever separated or are lonely then just look at these." He drew the two necklaces closer and when the goddesses were back to back, Teresa and Clare heard a clicking sound.

"The can be put together, exactly how the real statues are." He added

He handed the goddess Teresa half to Clare and the goddess Clare half to Teresa. They both accepted them gradually.

"Thank you." Teresa said, surprised Omega got them something

"Nah no need to thank me." Omega said "But it is appreciated. Were all friends now after all."

And both Teresa and Clare agreed.

"Time to move." Omega said and took point once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back! I would have posted sooner but then the final Harry Potter movie was just coming out so I didn't. Not to mention I had yard work and other things to bite at my time! I'm sorry my readers! Forgive me! But enough of my lame excuses! Chapter 5 is finally up everyone! Happy reading to all of you!**_

Holding Clare's hand and with her brown cloak flicking lazily in the breeze, Teresa stopped as she spied a town just another few hours travel from their position.

It had been days since Omega had joined their small group. He had helped them a lot in most of their activities. Since he could sense demon aura better then Teresa could, he was on lookout twenty four seven. No demons had come to bother them though; in fact, there had been no activity of them anywhere at all. Teresa, if only reluctant at first, gradually accepted his help. She and Clare were both glad Omega was with them. And speaking of the angel, he had gone off to run an errand. He had approached Teresa the night before when Clare had fallen asleep.

"_I've sensed Black Star's energy Teresa."_

_Both Teresa and Omega were standing next to the dying fire, telling Teresa how late it was. Clare was sleeping against a nearby tree, her face slightly pale with exhaustion. She shivered since Teresa wasn't there to keep her warm. Teresa actually had been holding her until Omega had woke her up. She had been annoyed by that obviously but when he said those six words, her annoyance diminished._

_And here she stood in front of Omega._

"_What do you propose we do?" Teresa asked_

"_I want you and Clare to keep heading to the next town. I'll venture off and meet up with Black Star. See what he's up to." Omega answered_

"_You want me to let you go off by yourself?" Teresa asked disbelief in her tone "Let me come with you and we'll-"_

"_Clare?" Her name made Teresa hesitate before she regained her composure _

"_She'll come with us." Teresa said without hesitation_

"_Teresa. You and Clare can't come along. Regardless of how strong you are, you won't be able to keep up with Black Star if things get ugly, you know that. And you'll be putting Clare in danger if you bring her along."_

"_And letting you go by yourself is the better solution then?"_

"_Yes, actually it is." Omega raised his hand just as Teresa opened her mouth. "Teresa, your first priority is to keep Clare safe. If you come with me then she'll be in danger. And if you drop her off at a town then she'll just come after us. She wants to stay with you. She'll go where ever you go."_

_Well, when he put it that way-_

"_Alright" Teresa said sighing in defeat_

_A flicker of a smile flashed across Omega's lips "It seems Irene isn't the only one who's able to beat you."_

_Teresa blinked, not understanding "I always beat Irene whenever it comes to sword fighting."_

"_Not what I meant." Omega said amused_

_It only took a few seconds for Teresa to figure it out._

"_Why you little!-"Teresa growled_

"_When it comes to a battle of wits." Omega replied allowing a taunting smirk to cross his features "She always wins. And it seems I do as well."_

_The taunting smirk he wore was barely visible. No one in the past had ever been able to see it._

_But Teresa did._

_Uh-oh_

_Teresa's claymore slashed through the air and was heading straight toward Omega at a breath taking speed. Just another inch and-_

_It slammed into the ground, causing it to crack severely from the impact._

_Growling menacingly, Teresa tugged at her weapon and pulled it free. She then heard Omega's voice in her head._

"_See you soon."_

_And she felt his presence vanish._

_Sighing once again, Teresa went to go and join Clare in the land of dreams._

"I hope you're okay Omega." The claymore thought before venturing toward the town with Clare in tow.

* * *

><p>In the center of an assembled crowd was a huge yoma and in its hand was a boy. The crowd was frozen with fear not daring to move.<p>

"We won't get any peace once I real what I am."

Clare nodded

"And it'll be another night of camping instead of sleeping in a warm bed."

Clare nodded again

"Well here we go."

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of a cape being tossed into the air.

"That's a Claymore!"

"What on Earth is a claymore doing here?"

With one hand on her hip and with the other griping a weapon, Teresa walked forward toward the yoma that was at least twice her size.

"Please, save that boy!"

Teresa stopped a short distance from the yoma.

"I was hoping after awhile we would have one relaxing night before we moved on. But I should have known. You yoma can be such a nuisance.

Growling, and with the boy still in its grip, the yoma charged forward toward Teresa! Faster then the human eye could track, Teresa strode forward and beheaded the monster! Its head landed in front of the people with a wet _plop!_

"Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet." Teresa said sheathing her weapon

But how wrong she was.

The crowd erupted into cheering, startling her.

A man approached her "You have our deepest thanks for what you've done. For what its worth we'll be forever in your debt. Please let us reward you."

Teresa automatically said "A man in black will come for my fee and–"She trailed off when she remembered she didn't work for the organization anymore.

The man was puzzled "What?"

"Never mind." Teresa told him "What I did was out of habit, you don't need to thank me."

"But we would be so grateful for the chance-"

"Teresa!" Clare came over to Teresa's side

"Alright if you insist." Teresa said "You can arrange a room where we can stay for the night." She put a hand on Clare's head "We can really use the rest isn't that right Clare?

In their room, Clare had her hands in front of her mouth trying to stifle her giggling but to no avail.

"Are you still giggling you silly girl?"

"I can't help it the look on your face when everyone started cheering. It's the first time I've ever seen you look surprised."

"Well it was a response that I wasn't expecting." Teresa said to Clare "I have never been so openly appreciated before. Admittingly though it was a nice experience."

She turned to look at Clare who was on her bed with her.

"Teresa." Clare said "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"But we have two perfectly good beds. There's no need for us to-"She trailed off when she realized Clare had fallen asleep with her head in her lap.

"Fast asleep. We'll stay here….at least for a little while."

Teresa eyes widened slightly when she heard metal boots clanking against stone and then feeling powerful yoki auras.

"Their coming." She thought now narrowing her eyes.

She tucked Clare in and hid just outside of the windows view.

"I'll have to surpress my yoki aura. Hold it back to the point where I can barely feel it. If they can't sense me then Clare and I can escape.

But then a grim faint smile appeared on her lips. "But if the organization sent experienced warriors then a simple trick like this will never work."

She dressed herself in her armor and armed herself with her claymore. She grabbed a chair, put it in the center of the room and sat down closing her eyes in the process.

Now all she could do was wait.

"There almost to the bridge." She thought "Several more minutes and they will be here."

"Want me to take care of them?"

Without opening her eyes Teresa replied "How did I know you would show up?"

Chuckling, Omega stepped out of the shadows "Because you're smart."

"You know I can take care of them by myself."

"Yes I know you can." Omega said "But there may be a way to resolve this peacefully."

Finally opening her eyes, Teresa gave Omega a pointed look "How exactly? Irene and the other claymores will follow orders no matter what they are."

"But Irene doesn't want to do this." Omega countered "I cans sense how she's feeling Teresa. Just following the orders and coming, with each passing step, to you is taking every little bit of her will power. She's looking for a way out of this. She doesn't want to hurt you. I can negotiate with her and the others. Irene's a clever thinker; she'll take any chance she'll get." He smiled "Not that she would admit it."

In spite of the situation they were in, Teresa chuckled at that "She never did admit those type of things. Very well then Omega. Go and be my guest."

"With pleasure." He replied putting his hood on.

* * *

><p>Irene, Sophia, and Noel had just made it to the bridge when they stopped.<p>

Standing in the middle was a hooded figure with a white cloak.

Blocking their way.

After a moment, Irene stepped forward.

"Please step aside." She said "We are on a mission and you are in our way."

Omega replied"Before I do that, I want to talk."

This left Irene puzzled "About what?"

"Your mission: To take Teresa's head am I right?"

Noel accidently gasped, Sophia blinked, and Irene became as stiff as a bowstring.

"And how do you know that?" Irene asked in a calm but cold tone.

"Let's just say I've been well informed." Omega said

"Unfortunately." Sophia decided to join in "We don't have time for this. Move or else."

Omega raised an eyebrow.

In the next second there was a loud crashing noise just behind the Claymores. They all turned and saw Priscilla getting to her feet.

"Why are you here?" Noel asked with a hint of a sneer "We told you not to follow us! When the fight starts then come out."

"But I was where you told me to go and-"She stopped when she spotted Omega and regrouped with her comrades.

Sophia and Noel stared at her in confusion "Him." Priscilla said pointing at Omega "He dropped me here."

Irene turned to look at Omega. Now that she was observing him with her full attention she realized that he had this strange aura around him. Both Sophia and Noel's sharp intakes told Irene they felt it too.

"What are you?" Irene asked emotionlessly

"Something both powerful and divine" Our angel said "Can we have our talk now?"

"I don't know what you are but you're clearly not human." Irene narrowed her eyes "Not to mention you didn't come to meet us empty handed."

The hilt of Omega's sword was showing over his shoulder. Very observant.

"Since you're all armed yourself." Omega countered "I'd be a fool not to bring this along."

"How do we know you won't attack us?" Sophia asked "What if this is all a trick?"

Omega sighed and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

All four Claymores tensed. Hands flying to their own weapons.

In one swift fluid move, Omega tossed his sword over the side of the bridge and it fell into the water below with a loud splash.

"There." He said "You're armed. I'm not. Can we _please _talk?"

Irene hesitated. Why would he leave himself defenseless? This one was interesting to say the least.

Well since he went through all that trouble…..

"Fine." Irene said

Her fellow Claymore's looked at her but said nothing. Although you can tell Priscilla was having difficulty restraining herself.

"You all now the reason why you've been sent to kill Teresa correct?"

Irene was about to answer but it was Priscilla who beat her to the punch.

"Not only did she escape her execution, she murdered humans! She massacred them! The rules say a claymore must not kill a human and the penalty of that is death! She is evil and she must be brought to justice!"

Silence stretched over her words.

"Well I'm going to ask a new question. Why did she do it in the first place?"

Not expecting that, Noel, Sophia and even Irene didn't have an answer. Of course Priscilla did but by just saying evil, turned bad wasn't enough. Even the rookie could tell that those weren't the answers he wanted to hear.

"Since you don't know." Omega said ending the silence "I'll tell you. At the end of her second to last mission, this little girl had begun to follow her. No matter what she said or did, this little girl kept on following her. Then when Teresa was going to let this bandit rape her, the girl, Clare, stopped him. Teresa then scared away the bandit because he was hurting Clare. Clare could tell that Teresa was scared and alone on the inside, always hurting. They became friends. On her last mission, after killing the yoma, she left Clare in the care of the town's people. But then after traveling a little, bandits attacked the town and Teresa came rushing back. The same bandit she scared away had Clare in his clutches." Omega looked straight at Irene. "He was going to rape her Irene and Teresa was forced to kill him to not allow that to happen. Can you imagine it? What would have happened if Teresa hadn't interfered?

Despite her conscious effort, Irene could hear the screaming, the pleas for mercy and the cruel sick laughter.

"Exactly." Omega said when Irene remained silent "She then killed the rest of them so they could never hurt anyone ever again. Now that you know I have one more question." He regarded them all "Put yourself in Teresa's shoes for a moment. Imagine you had someone, the only person, who loved you and you loved in return. What would you have done?"

Omega had just struck the bull's eye. Irene looked down at her own metal boots, Sophia did the same thing and Noel opened her mouth to reply.

"I-I-I" And yet, try as she might, Noel's lie was obvious. Everyone could tell.

Priscilla was just silent, not saying anything. Her face was neutral, not giving away anything.

"You would have done the same thing." Omega told them "I can tell. Deny it all you want but I know deep down you would have."

"Irene" The number two claymores head snapped up when she heard her name "I know you don't want to fight Teresa. You know you can't win against her. This is a fool's gamble and you don't strike me as a fool. Teresa doesn't want to fight you or any of you for that matter. Just abandon the mission and join her. There's no point in serving the organization when all they do is use you like chess pieces. They brainwash you and use you to do their dirty work. It's either Teresa or them Irene. Make the right choice."

But before Irene was given a chance to think on it, Priscilla stepped forward.

"I've heard enough." She said "You've stalled us for too long. I'm on a mission to take down Teresa and that's what I'm going to do. Those are our orders and I will follow them through. End of discussion."

Omega shook his head "You are young and naïve Priscilla. Your world is just black and white."

"Enough!" She drew a sword "Move now."

"No" was his answer

"Move or I'll make you."

"You would really attack a person who doesn't have a weapon? Someone who's empty handed? You're more dedicated to this mission then I first thought. Comes from both brainwashing and your stubborn naivety."

That irked Priscilla and she charged forward intending to strike him down.

"Priscilla!"

"You brat!"

"!"

Priscilla continued forward and attacked Omega viciously!

Something stopped her attack. Something both hard and incredibly strong.

It was Omega's sword! He had it in his hand! Using it to block our Claymore's attack!

"But….." Irene thought "But how?"

She spotted the tiniest drop of water drip from the edge of the blade. By quickly looking down under the bridge she saw the slightest ripple before the water stilled. She stared at Omega in both awe and amazement.

"Impossible. I didn't even see him move! That couldn't have happened!"

And yet it did.

Priscilla's sword arm was a blur as she continued on her rampage. No matter how fierce or fast her attacks were, Omega stayed where he was. Only moving his sword arm to block her attacks.

"Should we help her?" Noel asked tightly gripping her weapon

Irene quickly began to think over what Omega had said. It was true that she didn't want to hurt Teresa. And she knew that Teresa, as cold and as arrogant as she can be at times, wouldn't kill a human without reason. However, she wasn't sure if there hooded friend was telling them the truth.

"Irene!"

And there was only one way to be sure that everything he said was true.

"You bastard!" Priscilla yelled swinging her sword at his head.

Omega ducked and kicked her in the ribs causing her to fly back and land on one of the buildings rooftops. He was suddenly behind Priscilla as she slowly got back onto her feet.

"That was light one." He said "Keep this up and I will come at you harder."

Their battle resumed across the rooftops.

Now was Irene's chance!

She bolted forward intending on crossing the bridge!

"Irene!"

"Wait!"

And Sophia and Noel were hot on her heels.

They almost made it across. They were so close. But it seemed Omega, even though he was fighting Priscilla, had been keeping an eye on them and saw what they were doing. He kicked Priscilla in the ribs again and she crashed into a wall! In a blink of an eye, Omega was in front of Irene, his sword pointing directly at her throat.

Irene heard Sophia and Noel reach for the weapons and silently beckoned them not to.

Somewhere during the fight, Omega's hood had been thrown back and now Irene could see his face. His face was young and handsome but Irene could see a sign of age on him and it, just like claymores, was his eyes. Experienced, knowing, and there was a hidden hardness in them. Omega's brown eyes stared into Irene's silver ones. She had no idea what he was looking for but she stood her ground and held his stare.

Then he did something unexpected

He lowered his sword.

And stepped aside.

Irene could only stare at him.

He barely motioned with his head to go on.

She nodded and went past him with numbers three and four in pursuit.

Omega smiled and then looked back to where Priscilla was. She was getting back on her feet and she had a murderous look in her eyes which were now a deep gold.

"Now." Omega said casually resting his sword on his shoulder "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>Irene stopped when she came in front of the building Teresa was residing in. She could sense her, that yoki aura was unmistakably hers.<p>

"Noel, Sophia, wait out here." Irene ordered

"But Irene" Noel said "What if all those things he said was a lie?"

"That's what I'm about to find out." Irene said and without further ado walked into the building.

Once upstairs Irene opened the door and there she was. Teresa of the Faint Smile.

"It's been too long old friend." Teresa said looking up "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Irene's eyes scanned the room and saw a child sleeping peacefully in one of the beds.

"So it's true?" Irene asked "Everything your friend said?"

Teresa knew what she meant "Yes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Irene sighed and Teresa realized how tired she looked. Not physically but mentally.

"I don't want to fight you Teresa." Irene told her "Since this is all true, the orders are meaningless. The organization has lied and tricked me. I renounce my rank as number two of the organization and will join you."

Teresa, although expecting this, was still startled "You are welcome to join me Irene." She said with a smile but then turned serious. "What about them?"

She obviously meant Sophia and Noel.

"Sophia's half in mind to do the same thing I did and wherever she goes Noel goes. It would be handy to have them come with us" Irene told Teresa.

A distant explosion reminded both of them that Omega was still fighting Priscilla.

"We better get going." Teresa said

"Agreed." Irene replied

* * *

><p>Priscilla was on the ground panting. Her claymore lying by her clenched clawed hand. She was almost fully awakened: dark skin, savage features and fangs. Omega was several feet away, looking completely at ease. He turned his head as he heard the four Claymore and Clare approaching.<p>

"Whoa." Noel said

"Whoa." Sophia repeated after Noel

"Impressive." Irene thought

"Well done Omega." Teresa commented

"Thank you Teresa." Omega said he looked back at Priscilla "So this was the one who was supposed to defeat Teresa huh? To surpass her?"

Teresa stiffened at the word "surpass"

"Sorry girl." He said to Priscilla "But you would have had no chance of beating her. She's the strongest Claymore of all time. You can't defeat her." He turned to face Teresa "Isn't that right?"

Before she could answer, Priscilla snarled and was suddenly sprinting toward him sword in hand!

"Omega!" Clare cried

Just when it looked the Priscilla's blade was about to pierce his skull, the angel tilted his head to the side just in time for it to go harmlessly past him. He then turned his head to regard her.

"And you will never be able to defeat me either."

The next thing everyone knew, Priscilla was sent crashing into a nearby building and it collapsed on top of her! Omega's back was to them and he had his fist out in front of him.

To put it bluntly: He had just punched Priscilla and had punched her hard. She was most likely unconscious from that blow.

"I suggest we get going." Omega said without turning around "We can talk and discuss our next move later."

Everyone was in agreement if Noel only reluctantly.

They began to walk back across the bridge, Omega behind them somewhat. They barely made it across when Omega sensed something.

He saw something blur past him and was making its way toward Teresa who was far ahead off the rest.

"Teresa!" Omega yelled in warning

"Teresa!"

"Behind you!"

"Look out!"

Clare was frozen in terror

Teresa turned-

And saw Priscilla's sword aiming itself toward her neck!

_**That will be all for today ladies and gentlemen! Could have stopped earlier but then I decided to go on a little more. What will happen to Teresa you may ask? You'll have to wait till next time! The next chapter will be out much sooner. I promise you that! Reviews are really appreciated! Please review! For those who are wondering about Irene, Sophia's and Noel's ranks, I decided to keep them the same despite Priscilla being promoted and the others demoted. Irene is the rightful number two. Priscilla was rushed into advancement. Irene, as well as Sophia and Noel, shall keep there original ranks. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ha ha! Told you the next chapter would be out sooner then the last! I tried to finish this yesterday but then the darkness of night came making me realize how tired I was. Who knew writing could be so draining after awhile? Could have kept going but decided to recharge and start fresh. Please read and enjoy my latest piece of work!**_

Teresa knew she had no chance of dodging or blocking Priscilla's blade. As the cold steel drew closer to her throat she closed her eyes awaiting death. As she did, her thoughts went to Clare and the events they had gone through together.

Teresa teaching Clare how to start a fire.

Clare smiling at Teresa as she brought back food for her.

Clare crying, first with sadness and fear then with joy, when she had escaped her execution.

Clare's eyes filled with joy at just being with her.

Clare's warmth as she snuggled against her.

As those thoughts drifted away, new ones suddenly came forward. Thoughts of Omega. There new friend and protector.

Omega casting Black Star aside as he was about to deliver the final blow.

His calm readiness, like he could take whatever she threw at him.

Him holding out the Clare goddess half for her to take

And just several minutes ago, him offering to negotiate and avoid a bloodbath.

"Goodbye Clare." She barely whispered "Goodbye Omega."

"I'll miss you both." She thought as she waited for the pain and inevitably for death to come.

The harsh sound of two blades slamming into one another snapped her out of her daze and she opened her eyes.

Priscilla's blade had reached her throat, she could actually feel the ice cold metal. She turned her head slightly and saw Omega's blade in lock with Priscilla's.

Stopping her attack dead in its tracks.

Priscilla snarled angrily and her muscles bulged as she tried to force her blade to chop off Teresa's head but to no avail.

Omega had both of his hands on the hilt of his sword as he easily held back Priscilla's blade. His expression, which before had been slightly filled with worry before, was now back to usual calm look.

After what felt like forever, Omega pushed forward forcing Priscilla back several steps. He then forced her blade up above her head and slammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach! Priscilla slid back, crossing the bridge entirely but kept her balance.

"You okay?" Omega asked Teresa

"Yes" Teresa answered she rubbed her throat "Although that was a little too close for my taste."

"Teresa!" Clare threw herself at Teresa capturing her in a hug. "I thought you were- you were-."

"It's okay Clare." Teresa said ruffling the young girl's hair "I'm still here." She glanced at Omega "And in one piece."

Now it was Irene, accompanied with Sophia and Noel, turn to come over. "Are you unharmed Teresa?" She asked calmly as if Teresa hadn't almost just lost her head.

Teresa considered the question "Just a tad bit uneasy and surprised but I'll live to see another day."

"I would get back if I were you." Omega suggested "Things are about to get ugly really fast."

Clare untangled herself from Teresa but stood next to her. All four claymores turned as the saw what was happening in front of them.

Priscilla screamed as she felt the pure rush of yoki overwhelm her, not bothering to try and stop it. Everyone except for Clare could feel her yoki energy building and increasing dramatically. Finally her transformation began. She sprouted purple wings, a horn grew out of her forehead and her body became covered in purple/armor like skin. Teresa, and the other Claymore's for that matter, have never sensed such harsh energy throughout there entire lives.

"I never thought awaking would feel like this." The now Awakened Priscilla said "Like you've been reborn again. Feeling like brand new" She stared at the small group from across the bridge. "But I feel so hungry. I want to eat, eat some inwards, taste blood." Her tongue poked out to lick her lips.

Teresa fought back a shudder.

"But I don't think you four would taste very good though. You're all probably rotten." She said as her eyes slid across Teresa, Irene, Sophia and finally Noel. They stopped on Omega. "I don't know about you but I'll have you for desert after my first meal. I'll have to eat her first then I'll come back for you."

There was only one other her, one other female present.

"Teresa run! Get Clare out of here!" Omega shouted, well ordered was more of the correct term.

Priscilla blurred past Omega and headed straight for Clare, smiling like a maniac. Irene, Sophia, and Noel had no choice but to get out of the way as Priscilla's fingers extended and lashed at them! Teresa quickly drew her sword only to barely block Priscilla's swing and the force of the attack was enough to send her off her feet. Clare stood frozen as the monster stood in front of her.

"But I won't have you here." The Awakened Being said

She grabbed Clare by the arm, flapped her wings and took off!

"CLARE!" Teresa screamed as Priscilla took off. Our number one Claymore jumped onto one of the rooftops and crouched down. She unleashed ten- no- twenty of her yoki aura and bunched her leg muscles. She jumped skyward with all her strength, causing a sonic _boom _to echo across the town.

Priscilla was at least over two hundred to three hundred feet in the air but Teresa was closing the distance fast as she reached out to Clare.

"Clare! Take my hand!"

Clare stretched out with her free hand, trying to reach Teresa.

There hands were so close, just another few inches and Teresa would have her in her grasp and then she could-

Priscilla gave another flap with her wings and Teresa's hand merely grazed Clare's fingers tips. Teresa's eyes filled with terror as she began to fall back down to earth.

"TERESA! NNNOOO!" Clare screamed

Gravity gripped Teresa much more tightly as her fall began to pick up speed. She knew there was no chance of her surviving. Not even a Claymore could survive such a fall from this height.

"I'm so sorry Clare, forgive me." Teresa thought feeling bitter with failure

Then a shadow swooped under her and a pair of arms grabbed her, stopping her fall. Teresa let out an _oof! _Of escaping breath as she was not expecting this to happen. She looked at her savior who happened to be Omega. He was levitating in the air, he had her in his arms bridal style and Teresa felt an unwelcome flush creep across her face. She tried to hide it by looking down at the ground below them, which was only a mere eighty feet away. In a flash she was back on the ground and she heard Omega whisper.

"I'll get her back."

And heard him take off after Priscilla and Clare.

* * *

><p>Pricilla had been flying away for three seconds before she sensed something fast approaching her. She flew to the side as the something went past her. Then she saw Omega across from her, arms crossed.<p>

"Give Clare back Priscilla. Teresa isn't going to be happy if I don't bring her back."

His tone may have been light and joking but his eyes had a glint of steel in them which told everyone he was serious in what he was saying.

Priscilla smirked "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. If you want her." The Awakened Being hefted her sword in front of her. "Then come and get her!"

"I knew you would say that." Omega said hefting his own sword.

And the now much more dangerous rematch began.

Back down to earth, Teresa, Irene and her companies watched as Omega fought Priscilla.

"Priscilla's speed, strength, and power have increased exponentially." Irene observed "No offense Teresa but I doubt even you could take her on without suffering severe casualties."

Teresa said nothing but Irene knew she silently agreed with her.

Which didn't happen very often.

"Impossible." Noel said to herself as she grew more engrossed in the fight.

"Impossible." Sophia agreed "And yet it's happening right above of us."

Irene looked at Teresa "Does he have a chance? Your friend I mean."

To tell you the truth, Teresa wasn't sure. Not that she doubted his ability but she just had no idea how strong Omega was. All she could do was hope that he would come out of this alive.

"He'll win." Teresa decided to say to her oldest friend "I know he will."

* * *

><p>"This Awakened monster is like a mosquito." Omega thought "A relentless mosquito."<p>

Priscilla kept diving at Omega with attacks, trying to kill him quickly so she could fly off and eat to her hearts content. She was very fast and incredibly strong. Not to mention an ace flyer. He crossed swords with her, sparks showering everywhere before flying away only to do it again. Omega went onto the offensive; his sword lunging forward like it had a mind of its own! Priscilla blocked, deflected it and jabbed at him! Omega flew back before charging forward again. Priscilla and Omega exchanged blows for ten seconds. Considering how fast they were going, Omega kinda doubted even Teresa would be able to keep track of their movements. Priscilla threw her sword at Omega who dodged it. Then she raised her fingers and they extended, stabbing in his direction! Omega dodged again and Priscilla's attack zoomed in on her sword and grabbed the hilt. It stopped the sword and brought it back, the blades sharp point heading straight for Omega's back!

Omega heard the whistling sound and ducked as the blade flew over him and came back to rest in Priscilla's hand. He eyed her for a moment.

"Not too bad." He thought

Priscilla's sword was a flash as she began to attack with speed and not force. Omega's blade followed hers, going just as fast as she was. Omega deadlocked his sword with his opponents, stopping all her movement. Priscilla pushed him away and swung her sword at his head! He leaned back and it missed him by mere inches! Both Omega and Priscilla flew back to a respectable distance.

"With your awakened status, you've become monstrously stronger and faster. You could defeat numbers two through four easily. Teresa would give you challenge though, if she got serious." Omega said

"I'm surprised you're keeping up with me." Priscilla admitted "What are you? Tell me."

"I'd like to." Omega replied "But I think it's time for me to end this fiasco."

"I doubt you can." Priscilla said arrogance obvious in her tone

Omega raised his eyebrows

And the next attack was so fast Priscilla had barely any time to block it!

She flapped unsteadily for a moment "How did you-. How can you do that? I'm just as strong as Teresa, stronger even." She continued arrogantly "And I can't see your attacks anymore."

"I'm stronger then you think." Was all he said

He advanced slowly and while he was doing that, Priscilla blocked attack after impossibly fast attack. But with each attack that went past, they seemed to be getting faster and faster. It was getting harder and harder for Priscilla to keep up. Finally Omega slashed his sword across her chest! The sharp blade cut through the purple armor like skin like it was made of butter! Purple blood spurted out and the pain was enough to force Priscilla to let go of Clare!

She fell screaming!

"Just a moment Clare!" He called after her when he noticed Priscilla's yoki aura was beginning to spike, which meant that she was planning on using more of her yoki.

Sheathing his sword, he dodged her furious side attack! He flew forward and rammed his fist into her stomach hard! She gasped and coughed, more like vomited, out blood. His next attack connected with her chin and she was sent sailing up higher into the endless sky.

Omega looked down and vanished from sight! Clare watched with growing fear as the ground began to rush up to greet her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact. That's when Omega appeared, scooping her up into his arms, stopping her fall. Clare peeked out and opened her eyes. She looked up at Omega.

"Thank you." Her voice was low and a little hoarse from all of her screaming

"Anytime." Omega said as Clare lost consciousness

He landed gently on the ground and saw Teresa fast approaching.

"She's okay." He said before she could ask "Scared but okay." He held Clare out for Teresa to take which she did.

"You have my thanks." Teresa said sincerely

"Not a problem." Omega replied

He saw Irene approaching and waited as she stood in front of him.

"You deserve answers." His eyes flickered to Noel and Sophia "You all do but not here. Let's find someplace safe and then you can ask away."

"I want to know now." Noel said narrowing her eyes "Just what the hell-"

A scream of rage and fury interrupted her, causing her to look up! Teresa, Irene and Sophia followed her lead.

Priscilla was diving down toward them at a very fast rate, her wings tucked in. Even from that distance, the four Claymores could see the murderous/insane look across her entire face. She apparently wanted revenge for the humiliation that Omega just put her through.

"We have to go!" Sophia yelled "Leave town and-"

Omega's head snapped up, looking up at Priscilla. Teresa his eyes dilate and flash at the same time. Above them Priscilla was suddenly veered off course. It was like as if some invisible force had hit her. Her screams could be heard as she was forced northward. She became a tiny dot and her screams became more distant –

And she was just simply gone.

Omega exhaled, his eyes going back to normal.

Was it them or did our top four warriors just see a demonstration of his power?

"Teresa leave town please." Omega said "Take Clare with you."

Seeing the unspoken message Teresa nodded and sprinted toward the town exit.

"Why ask her to do that?" Irene asked curiously

"Because I don't want Clare to wake up and see what I'm about to do." Omega answered stepping forward. "The organization is going to be looking for you all and I think its best I cover our tracks."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Sophia asked

Omega raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The air around them began to shimmer and in a second, a shocking scene was before them.

Noel and Sophia were faced down and their heads had been pierced, blood oozing out of the wounds. Irene was on her side, her left arm missing and a long deep diagonal cut was visible. It reached from her right shoulder to her waist. Teresa was faced down as well but her head wasn't connected to her body. It was several feet away, her eyes wide open in shock and surprise.

"This." Omega said quietly walking back to the stunned Claymores "Is what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you and if I hadn't been here with Teresa."

"Don't worry." He continued when Noel opened her mouth "These bodies are very convincing. The Organization will identify them and confirm that these are you. They are exact replicas. They'll then think you're all dead."

"Now that that's taken care of." He looked at Irene "We need a place to go and you seem to already have a place in mind."

"Indeed I do." Irene began "Somewhere where-"

"The organization can't find us-"Omega joined in

"And where they would-"

"Not look in the least-."

"It is a-"

"Place of solitude-"

"And yet a place of safety as well."

Omega and Irene eyed each other for a long minute. They both liked what they saw in the other. Despite the fact that they had met only briefly, Irene could tell Omega was clever thinker like herself. It was like they could read each others mind.

Even though Omega actually could read minds.

"Lead the way Irene" Omega said

"But of course." She said.

* * *

><p>Irene led everyone to plateau south of the city of Gonahl<p>

In the center was a hut which looked like it could hold no more then one to two people. But Omega took care of that problem easily.

"Don't worry about that." He had said "I'll take care off it."

All he ended up doing was simply snap his fingers.

But not underestimating him Irene took a look inside and was amazed at what she found.

Instead of a single bed and the small space she remembered, there were four large beds and a smaller one all inside of the hut now. It was like it was rebuilt from the inside out.

"Lets all have diner by the lake." Omega said "It's been a long journey and I'm willing to bet you're all tired and hungry."

How right he was!

Teresa and Clare got some fire wood and put it in a pile. Irene brought out her flint but Omega shook his head. He merely blinked and in the next second, there was a roaring fire in front of everyone. He took of his pack and passed bread and fruit to everyone. He took out the meat and had it cooked in mere seconds. He passed those out as well. Thanks to his stash and the added food from the market he had more then enough for everyone. The four Claymores ate gratefully and Clare, always the hungry one, began devouring the all of her food.

"Mouth closed Clare." Teresa and Omega both said at the same time

Clare blushed and did what they asked.

As Omega passed out seconds to everyone, Noel spoke up.

"Are you going to explain now?"

Knowing what she meant, Omega replied "Yes I will."

Sophia and Noel scooted forward. Even though she didn't look like she did, Irene had scooted forward too. Her interest was obvious.

"I'm an angel from Heaven." Omega replied simply.

Noel and Sophia's reactions werejust the same as Teresa's. Even Irene looked surprised at what they all just heard.

"Why are you here?" Irene asked getting to the point

"When I met Teresa for the first time, a demon named Black Star was attacking her. I drove him away and traveled with her and Clare. The demons and we angels are at war. Their are going to kill all the humans. When that event occurs, we angels will most likely lose. The loss of so many will anger us all and the demons will have their chance to destroy us."

"So they sent down here?" Sophia asked "To stop them."

Everyone was surprised when Omega shook his head

"I came here of my own free will." He told them "Our order doesn't care what happens down here. They think that with all of the humans destroyed this place will become the perfect battleground for all of their troops. No, they wanted no one to come down and stop the demons plan. I, of course, wouldn't listen to them. They gave me orders but I'm not their puppet. They can't control what I do. Even now I'm betting their seething in rage for what I'm doing. They don't dare send anyone down here to bring me back. I'm the best they have and no one can defeat me.

The flames flickered and everyone was startled to see Omega's eyes were hard and filled with what looked like a very faint glint of anger.

But then the flames flickered again and his eyes were back to normal. Being warm, welcoming, and friendly.

And speaking of Black Star…...

"Did you find him?" Teresa asked "When you went to go and investigate?"

"No." Omega said shaking his head "He was there but then he just left. Tried to track him but he doesn't want to be found."

Teresa nodded.

"Black Star will be after all of you now." He told the Claymores

"Why us?" Noel asked "We don't even know him!"

"Because, like Teresa, your all obstacles in his plan." Omega said

"But he's more powerful then all four of us put together." Irene pointed out "How can we possibly be obstacles?"

"What you say is true." Omega said "However with time all four of you can be a threat to him. You just aren't now but you will be."

Each Claymore was puzzled and confused but Omega's look told them he would explain later.

"Anyway." He continued "What will the three of you do now?" He directed the question at Irene, Noel, and Sophia.

"I plan on staying with Teresa." Irene informed him

Omega nodded "I had a feeling you would say that."

Sophia was in deep thought for a moment before she too, gave her answer.

"I'd rather be on the winning team. The organization will be better off without me. Besides I would rather not die by your blade Teresa. No offense" Sophia said

"None taken." The number one Claymore said

That just left Noel

Noel bit her lip as she began to think over the situation. If she returned to the organization, they would punish her; probably even kill her for her failure. If she stayed then she could live longer and probably take out a few yoma while she was at it.

Besides-

She could never leave Sophia.

Omega, reading her thoughts, fought back a smile.

Noel sighed "As much as I would love to return to the Organization, I would rather stay here. Wherever she goes-"She nudged Sophia "I go."

Awww. You care about me that much?" Sophia teased

Noel glared at her "Don't push your luck."

Teresa hid a smile by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Teresa, Clare, do you mind going back to the hut to get more fire food? Omega asked "The fire is dying down and we need some fresh wood."

"Sure." Teresa said standing up "Come on Clare."

Teresa walked away being closely followed by Clare.

"So what's the plan?" Irene asked Omega "Stop Black Star?"

"We can deal with the demons later on." He answered "They won't put there plan into action for a long while. They need to prepare before they can carry it out."

"So then what shall we do in the meantime?" Noel asked

Irene already had a good idea on what his plans were but remained silent so he could explain them himself.

"We are going to take down the Organization." He said

Noel, who had just taken a bite of meat, choked and began to cough. Sophia patted her on the back to help her swallow. When it was over, Noel glanced at Omega.

"Take down the Organization?" She said

"Yes." Omega confirmed

"But we don't have the strength or numbers right now." Sophia said "Even with all four of us, taking down the Organization won't be a picnic."

"I'm not chopped liver you know." Omega said "We won't take them down right now. And as time passes, we will gain some powerful allies."

"Can you see into the future? Is that how you know all of this?" Irene asked

For a moment, Sophia and Noel thought she was joking but Irene's held no humor. She was entirely serious, they realized.

Omega's lips twitched "More like I can feel what lies ahead. I knew if I didn't interfere with your mission to take down Teresa, you would all be dead."

Remembering the bodies they had seen, Sophia and Noel shuddered. Irene flinched but only Omega saw it.

"If we plan on taking down the Organization." Irene began "Were going to need someone on the inside. With time, the Organization can have number and ranks even more powerful then ours. We someone inside to tell how us how strong they are."

"Can you do that Omega?" Sophia asked

"I can." He admitted "But won't."

Seeing the looks on their faces, he explained

"Even though the demons aren't in motion, Black Star is. You'll need me here. None of you can defeat him. I'm the only one who can stand against him. If I go and head off to the Organization, you will be helpless against him."

"So then what do we do?" Irene asked

"Before I tell you." Omega asked "I have a question of my own."

The three Claymore's waited

"For battles to come I need all of you to work together as a team. I need you focused and prepared. Can you all do that?"

He already knew the answer but it never hurt to ask.

"Yes." Irene said

"Absolutely." Sophia replied

"No problem." Noel said

"Alright then." Omega said "In order to infiltrate the Organization without them knowing they have spy in their mist, we need to send someone. Someone they would take in with open arms. That they would accept without question."

"What do you have in mind?" Irene asked

"How are we going to pull that off?" Noel asked being clueless

"I have an idea-" Omega began

He turned his head and saw Teresa and Clare returning with more firewood. Clare accidently stumbled and almost lost her balance. Laughing at herself, she shook her head and then blushed faintly when Teresa smiled at her.

"And Teresa isn't going to like it." He finished

Damn right she won't!

_**What is Omega's idea? What plan does he have**_ _**in mind? Till next time! My apologizes for not updating sooner. Please Review! Pretty please! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**New chapter is up up up! I am so sorry for not posting for awhile! School was hectic and I haven't had much time to write. But now it has arrived and I hope you all shall enjoy! Go on and read!**_

"No, absolutely not."

Well, she says that _now_.

Just two minutes ago Teresa was silent as Omega told her his idea. After remaining silent for a full minute Teresa, without warning, drew her weapon and swung powerfully at Omega's throat. It looked like she was planning on beheading him!

"Teresa!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Stop!"

Irene, Sophia, and Noel had all jumped to their feet at the same time. They grabbed their own weapons, ready to stop Teresa and keep Omega's head on his shoulders. That's when Omega had put one hand behind his back and made a _tsk tsk _gesture at them. It was obvious what that meant. He wanted them to do nothing and stay where they were.

Teresa suddenly stopped her attack, the cold steel of her blade resting against the side of his throat.

Omega hadn't moved at all. He hadn't jumped, stiffened, flinched. He didn't even blink!

Omega knew Teresa wouldn't carry out her attack. Either he read her mind or it had been pure instinct. Even Irene wasn't sure which one it was.

Teresa withdrew her weapon and sheathed it.

Then she had said those very words.

"Teresa-" Omega began only to get cut off again

"I said no Omega." Teresa said firmly "I won't allow Clare to become one of us. And that's final."

Irene observed Teresa's features. Narrowed eyebrows, stiffness of chin, and dangerous look in Teresa's eyes told Irene that Teresa was going to have her way. That almost nothing was going to change her mind.

Talk about a stubborn attitude.

However, Omega wasn't about to give up. Not without a fight.

"Okay. Tell me why." Omega replied

"I want her to live a normal human life. I don't want her to go through what every Claymore had to go through since the beginning. I want to spare her that pain. I want her to grow up and find happiness."

Omega nodded indicating that he understood her reason. As he opened his mouth, Irene stepped in.

"This child, Clare, you know she's going to slow us down Teresa. Not to mention how much time it will cost us if we have to relocate. With her as a Claymore, none of that will be a problem anymore. She would be able to keep up with us. And she wouldn't keep feeling like she's raw weight to us.

"So you've noticed too huh?" Omega thought

Irene's words sounded harsh but the softness of her voice was an attempt to take the sting out of them as to not offend Teresa.

And thankfully, Teresa understood.

"I know that Irene." She said to her old friend "But that is one thing that I'm willing to deal with."

Irene had a point, Omega admitted but that wasn't what he had been planning on saying.

Omega resumed "Think about it Teresa. What will happen when we are all gone? When there's no one left to defend her?"

"I won't be gone. I'll still be with her." Teresa told him

"But imagine if your not." Omega countered "And imagine if even I'm not here."

"But you're an angel." Teresa countered as well "So it's-"

"It's still possible that I can be taken out of this." Omega replied "I'm not invincible, just tough kill. And if every single one of us is dead or gone what becomes of Clare?"

Teresa hesitated but Omega pushed forward.

"She will be at the mercy of those monsters. Both yoma and the demons. She's as good as dead. If she becomes a Claymore then she will have a fighting chance. She can defend herself and won't need to be looked after. Besides she wants to do it.

Teresa was shocked but Omega kept going.

"She wants to become like you Teresa." He told her "She wants to become a Claymore. If you say no then she'll just steal some of your blood. She will get what she wants. And let me tell she's just as stubborn as you are."

Teresa bit her lip and was in deep thought.

"I'm sorry Teresa but that's the truth. Whether you like it or not, you have to accept it. And allow Clare to do what she wishes. Can you really refuse her?"

Teresa finally spoke "No. I never would do that."

"Don't worry Teresa." Omega reassured her "Clare knows what she's doing."

"But she's just… just a-"Teresa began

"A child?" Omega finished "But like all children, they have to grow up eventually. Let Clare do what she wants and we'll see how it goes. I don't like it either Teresa but this is necessary. If there was another way then I would choose that instead of sending Clare to the Organization."

Teresa, after one last moment, reluctantly gave in "Fine" She said a little stiffly "Let's talk to her."

Omega nodded "Very well"

Omega had won the argument against Teresa

But it brought him very little joy.

* * *

><p>"Really? I can be like Teresa?" Clare asked eagerly looking at both Omega and the other Claymores.<p>

"Yes you can." Omega confirmed

Clare laughed and danced around with joy.

"But once they put they put the yoma flesh in you Clare." Irene said grimly "It's going to be painful."

"Who said anything about putting yoma flesh into her?" Omega asked

All four Claymore's stared at him in confusion.

"There's a reason why I created replicas of yourselves. Not only to fool the Organization but so Clare could use the other Teresa's head instead of yoma flesh. She did after all say she wanted to be just like Teresa right?"

"But she would be weaker then all the other Claymore's since she'll only be a quarter yoma." Teresa stated "Besides the bodies are probably gone by now, thanks to the Organization."

"No she won't be weaker." Omega said with a mysterious smile on his face "And the Organization has yet to even investigate. The townspeople don't dare touch the bodies of dead Claymore's. It seems even in death they fear you."

Before Teresa could speak again, Omega knelt down to Clare's height and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Clare." He said a sprinkle of seriousness in his voice "Once you get the replica Teresa's head and find the man in black there will be no turning back. You still have a choice here. Do you wish to proceed with this?"

Clare met Omega's eyes and he saw that they were filled with fiery determination and courage. It seemed she was growing up already.

"Yes." She said "I want to proceed."

Omega nodded and stood up "Then say your goodbyes. I'll wait."

Care ran to Teresa, who knelt down as well, and hugged her. Teresa put her arms around Clare and hugged her back tightly. She kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Teresa." Clare whispered

"Goodbye Clare." Teresa said her voice a little choked

Clare let go of Teresa and went to Irene who gave her a one arm hug.

"Be safe child." Was all she said

"You too." Clare replied

When it was Sophia's turn, she ruffled Clare's hair. "You get strong kay? Don't get into any necessary trouble."

"I will get strong and I'll try to stay out of trouble." Clare said nodding

Last but not least Noel.

She merely outstretched her hand and Clare shook it.

"Try not to die."

For a moment Clare's tough facade cracked before she recovered and said "I'll be back."

Noel nodded and let Clare go.

Clare looked at all of them one last time before walking back to Omega.

"Take my hand." He said holding it out.

The moment Clare grabbed his hand, they both vanished!

Irene heard Teresa sniffle slightly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

Teresa only nodded.

If all of this was for nothing then she was going to kill Omega or at least try to.

And that's not a threat.

That's a promise.

* * *

><p>The moment Clare's feet hit solid ground she collapsed onto her hands and knees, doing her very best to keep her dinner in her stomach.<p>

"Sorry about that." She heard Omega apologize "Teleportation takes some getting used to. Most humans vomit the first time. You're handling it pretty well.

Clare shuddered and, after a minute, regained control of herself. She shakingly got back onto her feet.

"Here." Omega said holding out a flask "This'll help."

Clare took it, unscrewed the top, and gulped down all the water it held. Gasping, she stopped and handed it back to Omega, who took it back.

"What now?" Clare asked

"Simple" Omega answered "We get the replica Teresa's head."

Omega had warped them to the bridge in the town where he had fought Priscilla. The corpses were only several feet away.

"Is it….. the same?" Clare asked gently holding the replica Teresa's head in her arms.

"100%." Omega said "It's an exact replica of Teresa so the Organization won't know the difference."

"Now to find the man in black." Clare said

"Hang on." Omega said placing his hand on Clare's shoulder.

The second time she landed, Clare knees merelu buckled before she stood up.

They were deep inside a forest. The stars were shining above them and the moon glowed brightly. They were off of any trail or human made path.

"The man in black is a little a ways from here." Omega told Clare "But you should be able to catch up with him."

Clare nodded "Thank you. For everything."

Before she set out Omega spoke again "You sure you still want to do this?"

Clare nodded again "Yes."

"It's going to hurt Clare. You know that."

"Yes but it'll all be worth it."

Omega bent down and kissed the top of Clare's head. "I wish you luck Clare. We'll meet again….."

"We will." She said before running ahead to catch up with the man in black. She was puzzled as to why Omega had trailed off.

Out of Clare's hearing, Omega allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"A whole lot sooner then you think." He finished

* * *

><p>Omega reappeared at the campsite where he had left the four Claymore's and found Teresa waiting for him. She was sitting in front of the fire which was still burning thanks to the extra wood that had been brought earlier.<p>

Teresa didn't even need to open her mouth for Omega to know what she was going to ask.

"It's done." He told her

Teresa sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I miss her already."

"I guess only now your just realizing how much of an impact Clare has had on your life."

"I hope she'll pull through this." Teresa admitted "Some of the new recruits don't survive the first couple of days."

"Clare has a strong will and a tough determination to match. Not to mention how stubborn she can get when it comes down to it." Omega smiled "Sound like someone you know?"

Teresa's eyes narrowed "I do happen to know her actually. And I also know that she wouldn't mind running you through with her blade."

"Well you'll just have to tell her that she couldn't hit a brick wall." Omega informed her "Much less hit me."

In a flash Teresa's sword was in her head and it was whistling straight toward Omega!

Only to have pass through empty space!

Teresa heard him chuckling on the other side of the fire. "You'll have to move much faster than that if you want to hit me."

Unleashing ten percent of her yoki, Teresa spun around, dug her feet hard into the ground and propelled herself at Omega again, sword going in for the kill!

The angel actually unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack. The momentum and speed of Teresa's quick attack slid both her and Omega six feet away from the fire!

Our number one Claymore grunted in frustration as she tried to force Omega's blade away but to no avail. Both swords stayed in their dead lock positions.

"Sorry Teresa." Omega said "But as much as I would like to spar with you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. The others deserve to watch and join in as well."

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked curiously stepping away and lowering her sword.

"Until Clare rejoins us and even then, I'll be training you and the others for the next few years. You'll be stronger then you are now. Shouldn't the little tip I did for you let you foresee that?"

Remembering that night, Teresa said "I thought we were only sparring for fun."

"I was teaching you something new. To learn the ability to sense my energy. Since you're so good at sensing yoki energy, this will only be a slight adjustment."

"And what about the others?" Teresa asked "What will they learn?"

"They'll learn to sense angel and demon aura's as well. But I will be focusing on their slight disadvantages."

Teresa frowned "Disadvantages?"

"Flaws." Omega explained "But I'd rather say disadvantage then flaw. No need to be harsh to them."

"What flaws could they possibly have?" Teresa asked "They are in the top five for nothing."

"True." Omega agreed "But really think about it Teresa. The ranks they've received, the attributes they have, their skill as warriors…" Omega waited, confident that Teresa would figure it out.

And he turned out to be right.

Teresa came to her conclusion and said "Noel and Sophia I understand but Irene, why did you include her?"

"That I will tell tomorrow morning, when I point out everyone's flaws."

"And me? Any flaws I should know about?"

Omega smiled "Like I said, I'll tell you in the morning."

Teresa sighed but didn't push it.

"One more thing then." Teresa began "Irene was right. Clare will be weaker then most Claymore's since she'll only be a quarter yoma. Why did you disagree?"

"Because Clare won't be that weak." Omega informed her "By the time you two are reunited, she'll be on par with you."

Teresa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She quickly regained her senses and snapped out of her shocked state.

"How will that be even possible!?" Teresa exclaimed "That would take years!"

"And we will be using Clare's years as a trainee to train her."

"That's impossible! She's in the Organization! It's not like we can sneak in and train her there!"

"As much fun as that would be, that not how were going to do it." Omega told Teresa "We would be training her…in her dreams."

"Is that possible?"

"Of course it is. I mean look at me for instance." He gestured to himself "I'm standing in front of you, living proof that other beings exist in this world. You may not be much of a believer Teresa but if we angels and demons exist then other higher ups do to. That means dream training is child's play to me."

Teresa merely said "I guess your right."

Omega nodded then got back onto the subject at hand. "You won't be the only one teaching Clare. The others will too."

"You mean to tell me that all of us are going to train Clare? Will we even have enough time to teach her anything?"

"You can train in your dreams for much longer then you can in reality. Dreams are endless and mysterious. We can take as long as we want."

Teresa nodded thinking about this new information "But with four teachers training her, five if you would be training her too, won't that be too stressful on her mind and body?"

"She can handle it." Omega said simply "She'll do whatever it takes to become strong and become like you."

"I believe you." Teresa said then she yawned

"Go get some sleep." Omega advised her "You and the others have a few difficult years ahead. Clare's will be the hardest.

"Now that I don't doubt." Teresa said dryly then set out toward the hut where she knew the others were sleeping.

Omega smiled but then he sighed. He sat down in front of the fire and gazed at the stars above him. He turned to look at the thick woods not too far away.

Soon he would have to deal with a certain something.

Or rather…..a certain someone.

* * *

><p>Omega was now lying on his back close to the fire, still star gazing. If his calculations were correct it was well past midnight and the others were probably sleeping soundly. A strong breeze suddenly blew past him and the rest of the plateau causing the trees to shake violently. The water in the lake rippled and small waves formed and crashed onto the shore. Embers from the fire danced through the hair before they died. Omega stood up and strapped his sword on. It had been lying beside him while he had been stargazing.<p>

"He's finally here." Omega thought

He warped in front of the Claymore's hut and held out his hand. A sphere of white energy appeared just above his palm.

"Protect them from any demonic or yoma presence." He told it

The sphere bobbed up and down like it was nodding and then breezed up to the top of the hut. It hovered there before it began to expand, covering the entire structure. As Omega watched it vanished but he knew it was still there.

"Alright." He said facing the thick forest "Time to meet up."

And he vanished into the direction where he felt the demonic presence.

Inside the hut, Irene slowly opened her eyes as she felt a strange yet familiar energy surround everything around her. She sat up, throwing back the covers. Even though she wasn't entirely accustomed to sensing anything besides yoki energy yet, she could still sense Omega's presence was getting fainter. She frowned. Why was he moving away? She closed her eyes and focused on following Omega's energy. What she felt ahead of him made her eyes snap open. She glanced at her armor and sword across the room.

Ina flash, she put on her armor and equipped herself with her sword. She opened the door silently and closed it behind her. The next thing she did was follow Omega's trail at a dead sprint. She wasn't about to sit back and let him face….face….whatever that dark mass of energy she had felt alone.

Whatever that thing was sent a cold shiver of fear down her spine.

* * *

><p>All Omega saw were the blurred shapes of tress as he rocketed past them. He finally came to a dead stop at a cliff. And just across from him on the other side, stood Black Star.<p>

"You keep turning up like a bad penny." Omega said

"I was about to say the same thing about you." Black Star replied

"Why are you here?" Omega asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

"I came to slaughter your new friends. To keep them from becoming problems in the future." The demon said

"And like I told you before if you want to kill them you'll have to go through me first."

Black Star smirked "I'll just have to kill you too."

"I'd love to see you try."

Irene slowed down and hid behind a tree. She was fifteen feet to Omega's left side. She cautiously peeked out and saw Omega looking forward. She followed his gaze and saw Black Star. She once again felt a shiver of fear crawl down her spine as she stared at him. He was emitting a dark energy that was even harsher then Priscilla's yoki aura. She listened onto there conversation.

"See me try?" Black Star said "I can beat you any day of the week."

"You've always been a good liar Black Star. But I doubt even you believe in your own can't beat me." Omega informed him "You're not worth my time."

Black Star narrowed his eyes and Irene noticed that the sky was getting darker like a storm was approaching.

"I am more then worthy Omega. You won't stop me or my fellow demons. Our plan shall be underway when everything is ready. You can't stop it, you're too weak."

Now it was Omega's turn to narrow his eyes and the sky above them got even darker.

"We'll see about that Black Star." He said "We shall see about that….."

Black Star's sword appeared in his hand.

Omega unsheathed three inches of his sword.

Lightning stabbed at the sky and it flashed down to come between our angel and his demon opponent.

Then it began to rain very heavily.

Lightning rumbled above them.

Irene could only stare in a mixture of awe, fascination, and fear as she felt the building energy emitting off of Omega and Black Star.

"How can this be?" She thought "When he fought Priscilla I never sensed this much power coming from him."

Black Star was soon surrounded in jet black aura and Omega was surrounded in pure white aura. Irene could feel the tension building between the two and knew that it was only a matter of time before the fight began.

This was going to be interesting to watch.

Two sonic booms could be heard as Omega and Black Star flew toward each other at an incredible speed. Irene couldn't even see them, they were moving too fast for her Claymore eyes to track. But she did hear there swords ringing and crashing into one another and every time they did more lightning shot down from the heavens.

Another sonic boom reached Irene's ears and the cliff across from her suddenly erupted like something had crash landed into it.

And rather hard too.

Omega landed on his side of the cliff, his aura still around him. He had no injures and for that Irene was glad. Something shot out of the rubble down below and landed on the other side. It was Black Star and he did not look happy. His clothes were gray with dirt and he had a bruise on his face.

"Nice kick." Black Star commented very tenderly rubbing his chest. Irene betted that Omega had cracked or even broke a rib or two.

"Nice set of attacks." Omega commented in return "But not one hit me. Except for your last punch. Nearly had me there. Close but not close enough."

Black Star sneered and his aura suddenly vanished.

"Unfortunately for me and fortunately for you, I have to go. Plans have to be made and I must help prepare. We'll meet again Omega and when we do, you will fall by my blade. Count on it."

He turned around, burst into flames then he was gone.

"Until we meet again Black Star." Omega said his aura vanishing as well

Then he appeared in front of Irene scaring her out of her wits. She actually yelped and fell backwards onto her behind.

"Well." Omega said "That was very _unwarrior _like of you Irene. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Irene felt her face warm and hoped Omega didn't notice "Just between us right?"

"Right." He agreed helping her up "You're lucky that Black Star didn't notice you or things could have gone badly."

"I know." Irene said "I take it that's Black Star?"

"You guessed it." Omega said looking up at the bad weather and just as it appeared, it went away revealing the clear sky and the stars. "Now why don't we get back and warm you up?"

"That would be splendid." Irene said. Claymore's aren't affected by the weather as humans are but her clothes were soaking wet and the cold air the storm brought hadn't helped matters. She did admit she was a little cold.

"Then let's get back to camp."

Omega was lucky that Irene turned her back when she did because he felt blood drip from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off with the sleeve f his shirt.

"Nice punch Star." He thought

* * *

><p>Somehow the fire was still going when they got back which didn't surprise Irene at all.<p>

She sat in front of the fire trying to warm up but she occasionally shivered from time to time. She tried to hide it from Omega who sat on the other side of the fire but he wasn't fooled one bit. He decided to help her out. He stared at her and his eyes seemed to gleam in the fire light. Irene's cloths began to steam and, in a matter of moments, were completely dried. Irene stared at her clothes and then at Omega.

"Thank you." She said

"No problem." He said

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." Irene told Omega

"Okay. Ask away." Omega said

Irene nodded and began "Your very powerful Omega, much more powerful then you were leading on. If you're that strong then why stay with us? Why do you need us as allies when your so strong? Can't you stop the demons by yourself?"

After a moment of thinking Omega answered her "Because the demons have an army of their own. It's true what you said, I can take them on my own if I wanted to but there are two reasons why I won't."

"What are they?" Irene asked

"One: Since my Order won't send down anyone else to back me up-"His eyes flickered up to the heavens before the rested back on Irene. "I'll have to settle for you and your friends Irene. When the time comes, the demons won't only slaughter humans but the will kill everyone they encounter. Including Claymore's. I want you guys to have a fighting chance against them. Since your kind protects the humans and I want to stop the demons we pretty much have a common goal don't we?"

Irene nodded "And the second reason?"

"Despite what I know about their plans, I have an uneasy feeling about it."

Irene saw what Omega meant and asked "You think there's more to it?"

"Partially yes." He admitted "But my instincts tell me there might be another fox in the henhouse. One even Black Star might not know of. And my instincts have never let me down."

"Then we'll have to keep our eyes open and be careful."

"That we will and shall do Irene." Omega stood up "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll keep watch for a little while before I nod off myself."

Irene nodded, said good night, and went back to the hut.

Omega stared at the fire before gazing up at the stars.

"I wonder if it could…" He thought then shook his head

"No. It couldn't be. Not him."

_**Whew! Finally done! Once again my sincerest apologizes for not updating sooner. Please review! Reviews would really be nice. Please! I'll try and update sooner but I'll have to deal with a little something called school first! I'll write in my spare time. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Look whose back! Sorry about not updating for awhile. School can be a real pain in the butt. It just won't stop being relentless with the work, the tests and more importantly the projects! GAH! I finally got some breathing space. I would have updated sooner but my parents had grounded me so I lost the computer privilege. I finally thought "enough!" and got to writing. It's finally time to post.**_ _**Stay tuned! I apologize once again! **_

Omega stood on the very top of a tree, perfectly balanced.

"I doubt even a Claymore would be able to do this." He said to himself.

To the west, Omega watched as the sun rose from behind the mountains and shower its warm rays across the valley. The sight caused Omega to smile.

"I always love a good sunrise." He thought before looking down at the hut below him.

"Time to wake up." He slowly brought his hands up and clapped them together.

Normally when you clap your hands you get minimal noise and it dies in just a few seconds allowing for silence to overtake the air once again. Omega's clap however was anything BUT normal. It was more like a huge clap of thunder making so much noise it was like as if you were inside the heart of the storm itself. Omega's clap echoed across the valley and the mountains for a minute before it died down.

Just barely a second after the noise died, the hut's door burst open and our top four warriors charged outside with their claymore's in hand, looking wildly everywhere for even a hint of danger. When they saw Omega land in front of them, the four warriors lowered their weapons.

"That was you wasn't it?" Noel accused her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I normally like to sleep in before training" Sophia glared at the angel "I don't _like it _when my beauty sleep is disturbed."

Irene had to agree that she normally liked to sleep in when the time allowed it but she didn't voice it.

Teresa liked the fact that now she could finally sleep peacefully, she was going to enjoy every second of it thoroughly. She too was miffed at the fact that Omega had woken them up. But like Irene she didn't voice it either.

Noel joined Sophia with a glare of her own, putting as much annoyance and venom as she possibly could into it. Now faced with two Claymores', not to mention they both were a part of the top five, anybody would be scared. Humans would stand frozen and be captured by their silver eyes. Yoma, those with a brain, would turn tail and run for the hills. Even Awakened Beings would have second thoughts about messing with these two considering those murderous glares directed at them. Anyone one of them would be terrified out of their wits.

But then again, Omega was none of the above.

Instead, he looked rather amused and one corner of his mouth lifted into an invisible smile.

"Yes it was me." He answered Noel even though he was stating the obvious "And I know how much you enjoy your sleep but it's time to train. Now why don't you go freshen up-"He eyed their tousled hair for a moment "And go dress properly" He looked at there gray suits for a second before turning around and striding off to the center of the field.

Noel had just opened her mouth to yell after him that she didn't take orders (not anymore anyway) from anyone. She stopped when she realized that his words had been more like a suggestion then a command. She blushed as she realized at how close she had been to embarrassing herself.

"Are you blushing?" Sophia asked peering at Noel's face for confirmation.

"Wha-? No!" Noel denied turning her head to hide her face.

"Aaah you are!" Sophia exclaimed teasingly

"I am not!" Noel exclaimed defiantly

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Sophia teased poking them with her index finger.

"Stop it!" Noel swatted Sophia's hand

"You know you like it!" Sophia sang

"That's it!" Noel swung at Sophia dropping her claymore in the process so it wouldn't get in the way. Sophia dropped her claymore as well and grabbed Noel's fist just as it was about to reach her face. Noel swung with her other hand only to have to it caught as well.

"Let me go!" Noel growled tugging at her arms but to no avail considering Sophia's strength. Noel tugged harder, too hard and she fell onto her back with Sophia on top.

Noel saw a glint of mischievous appear in Sophia's eyes and before she could stop her, Sophia pinned Noel's arms above her head with one hand and used her free one to tickle Noel across her ribcage.

Noel squealed and thrashed underneath her but Sophia's grip was like iron and she couldn't free herself.

"S-Soph-Sophia! S-Stop!" Noel demanded between laughs

"Say your sorry first!"

"F-F-Fo-For wh-what ?"

"For swatting at my hand! That hurt!"

"Alright! I'm s-s-sorr-sorry!"

Sophia stopped tickling Noel and removed her hand from her ribcage. She smirked down at her. Noel's face, which had been lightly colored before, was now flushed with laughter.

"You're going….to pay for that." Noel gasped

"You look cute when you blush." Sophia said out of the blue

Noel looked up at Sophia and realized she meant it. Her face warmed up even more.

"And you look so warm too." Sophia leaned down and nuzzled her cheek against Noel's

Noel's eyes widened at this unexpected turn of events and she felt her face grow even warmer. Her heart felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour.

"S-Sophia" Noel stuttered as Sophia drew away from her face.

"Noel" The way Sophia said her name caused Noel to shudder. It wasn't said jokingly or teasingly, it was almost said…..tenderly.

Sophia began to lean down and Noel had the urge to close her eyes. She obeyed and closed them. She could feel Sophia's breathe on her lips and Noel trembled as she guessed what would happen next. She waited but nothing happened. Noel suddenly felt Sophia's hand let go of her wrists. Noel opened her eyes and saw that Sophia was gone. She realized Sophia had just teased her big time and her face flushed but in anger this time. A sudden strong surge of vengeance coursed through her.

"GET BACK HERE SOPHIA!" Noel screamed as she grabbed her claymore and took off after Sophia who was running for her life and laughing hysterically.

Not too far away, Teresa had her hands on her sides as she tried very hard not to laugh. Irene just shook her head at the two and Omega chuckled.

"Saw that one coming"

* * *

><p>"Now that your freshened up and properly equipped it's time to train."<p>

All four Claymores' stood in front of Omega, curious in what they were going to do.

"First off we need to work on your flaws." He inwardly grimaced at the word. He never really liked saying it.

"Our flaws?" Irene asked "What flaws?"

"I'll show you." Omega said turning around and walking away. When he was far enough he turned around. His voice was level but it carried across the field.

"Stormwind Noel! You're first."

Noel dashed forward and slid to a stop in front of Omega. She tightened her grip on her weapon in anticipation.

"Before we begin-"Omega raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A sonic boom echoed across the sky. Then Omega's eyes seemed to gleam with an inner fire as he stared at his opponent.

Noel gasped harshly as she felt her body suddenly heat up and she felt yoki pump through her veins without her permission. There was something else as well, a feeling she couldn't really explain. It felt like something inside her was withdrawing, unclenching its hold on her but being very reluctant and unwilling in doing so. When the feeling passed she exhaled realized how good she felt. She hadn't felt this good in…..in a long time. For some strange reason, Noel felt like a dark sinister shadow had just been lifted. Not just from her body but also from her mind.

And possibly from her very soul.

Looking into her comrade's direction, Noel noticed that their expressions were filled with surprise and confusion. They had felt it too Noel realized.

"Ready?" Omega asked calmly leaning on the hilt of his sword with both hands on the pommel.

"Ready." Noel confirmed tightening her grip even more on the hilt.

Then she charged forward stabbing forward at Omega's hunched form.

He vanished!

Noel stumbled forward as her blade met no resistance. She looked around trying to find Omega.

"Behind you." His voice said

Noel's sword whistled through the air and collided with Omega's. Noel went into a vicious attack, going faster and faster with each moment. Omega blocked them all but was being forced back. Noel kicked out at Omega's right heel and he quickly stepped back to avoid it. Noel took advantage of his unbalanced stance and kicked him in the abdomen! She was shocked when she actually scored a hit, causing him to stumble and fall onto his back! Omega attempted a foot sweep but Noel jumped and descended down toward him. The angel threw his sword at Noel but she dodged it and brought her sword down into his heart.

Or tried to. He flipped backwards and regained his feet as Noel's blade sank halfway into the ground! Growling, Noel yanked her weapon out of the ground and saw Omega ahead of her. She ran toward him and did backhand slash! Omega caught the blade in between his index and middle finger. Noel's arms trembled as she tried to force her blade into any direction at all. Omega lowered his fingers which in turn lowered Noel's blade. He then flicked his fingers up and Noel stumbled as she tried to keep her balance. Omega's fist shot through the air and stopped an inch from our number four claymore's face.

Omega smiled

And a blast of air propelled Noel off of her feet and sent her crashing into the ground, creating a fissure of dirt before stopping. Noel lied there for a second before getting up. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent.

"You let me hit you didn't you?" She asked

"Yes" Omega answered "Your too cocky Noel. You need to be more cautious in a fight. If you don't learn caution then you will die on the battle field."

"Shut up!" Noel growled

The angel side stepped her next stroke and ducked her next one. Omega's sword came back down to earth and he grabbed it, spinning into a full circle! Noel dodged the attack but the flat side of the blade slammed into her side and the air whooshed out of her! She coughed then drew in some fresh air. As the fight progressed Noel became more and more frustrated, her attacks becoming wilder with each passing second. Noel stopped her attacks and unleashed forty percent of her yoki aura and resumed her charge. Just when her sword was about to reach our angel friend Noel disappeared from view! Feeling the wind blowing from behind him, Omega turned around and blocked Noel's downward streak! Noel gritted her teeth and disappeared again. Omega looked around and saw flashes of Noel's form as kept moving from one place to the next.

"She's earned her name." Omega thought

A roar of wind in front of Omega caused him jump back and Noel's sword passed through were he had just been standing! Noel unleashed another ten percent and attacked Omega once more. She's was going very fast, her sword a blur but Omega kept careful track of her movements and continued to block her attacks! Omega watched as Noel's attacks kept growing in speed but noticed her vital flaw. What he saw confirmed his suspicions. Finally Omega slammed his sword into Noel's causing her to drop it! He got behind her, grabbed her wrist, and brought her arm behind her. He also kicked her in the leg causing her to fall onto one knee. He yanked on her wrist and she grunted at the flare of pain. If Omega wanted to, he could break her arm easily.

"You need to keep your cool." He whispered into her ear "You're too hot headed. What would happen if I was an enemy?" He squeezed her wrist to enforce his point.

Noel was seeing red. She was actually shaking with rage and humiliation but Omega's words cut through her anger like a knife. He was right, she realized, if he was an enemy he may as well break her arm and leave her momentarily helpless. That would be all the time he would need to kill her.

Or he could have killed her at the very start.

Noel shivered as an image her own lifeless corpse leaped to the front of her mind.

"I know you hate this type of position Noel." Omega said his voice softer "I'm trying to help you. Learn from this and get better. Now please calm down."

Noel was silent for a few seconds before she complied. It was harder to do what Omega asked then she thought and wasn't able to clamp down her rage entirely.

"Take some deep breaths." Omega instructed

Noel breathed in then breathed out. She breathed in then out. In then out, in, out, in, out and Noel's golden eyes reverted back to their silver look. Her rage died down and she sighed.

"Better?" and Noel actually smiled

"Better."

"You going to attack me again if I let you up?"

"No. I won't."

"Good girl." Omega released her and handed her back her sword. "Your cocky and hot headed Noel but that's to be expected from someone of your type. You're going to have to focus on your final flaw the most."

"And what's that?" Noel asked dreading the answer.

"Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness Noel." He told her "You have incredible speed and accuracy. That's good. But you focus all your attention on speed. Your attacks are powerful but they lack the true strength that you can deliver. It's possible that the faster you go the less power your hits will have. We'll be working on your strength physically. If you can even out your strength with your speed-"Omega smiled "You'll be more of an opponent then you are now."

Noel stared at Omega in wonder before replying "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

As Noel walked away, Omega called out.

"Muscular Sophia! Your next."

Sophia strode toward Omega drawing her blade in the process.

"I'll do better then my little number four did." Sophia said with a smirk

Noel blushed but yelled "Shut up!"

Omega tilted his head to one side. "If I'm not mistaken." He began "You're probably just as or even cockier then Noel is. Comes from being number three I suppose."

"You got that right." Sophia said her smirk widening

"But that won't get you anywhere." Omega told her "If you want to impress me then use your skills, not your words."

"As you wish!" Sophia declared tightening her grip on her sword and rushed toward her opponent!

Omega did nothing as Sophia charged toward him. It wasn't until she swung her blade did he act. He blocked her attack, noticing the strength difference between her and Noel.

"Not surprising. Her strength is graded an A+." He thought

Sophia pushed against Omega and he jumped back. She attacked him again and he blocked. They traded furious blows before Omega's back hit one of the tree's surrounding them!

"Gotcha!" Sophia declared unleashing twenty percent of her yoki and aimed her claymore at his torso!

Omega, not an idiot in the least, didn't look behind him when his back hit the tree and kept his eyes on Sophia. Seeing her incoming attack, he jumped high into the air just in time for Sophia's blade to cut cleanly through the trunk of the tree. It crashed into the ground!

"Clever!" He called from where he was in the air

Then Sophia felt his breath on her ear as he whispered.

"But not clever enough."

Annoyed, Sophia slashed at him only to see him across the field.

"Did you really think I'd fall for such a simple trick?" He asked

"No but one can hope." Sophia answered honestly

"Nothing wrong with hoping." Omega said "Show me."

Sophia was confused "What? Show you what?"

"Show me the strength that earned your name." He explained "Don't hold back."

Sophia frowned but Omega spoke up.

"I won't move. Show me what you can do." He narrowed his eyes at her "If you have what it takes."

"I have more then what it takes!" Sophia yelled "I'll show you!"

"Then bring it."

Sophia unleashed forty more percent of her yoki power and a blinding array wrapped around her. Her entire form trembled with the amount of yoki coursing through her.

"At sixty percent." Sophia thought "No this isn't enough! I need more."

She unleashed another fifteen percent and was satisfied as she felt the power flow through. She wanted to do another five percent but didn't want to use too much and risk awakening. And it looked like someone shared her idea.

"Sophia, no more!" Noel yelled

Irene bit her lip. "Any warrior within miles could sense Sophia's yoki." She said "We have to stop the fight! Now!"

Teresa agreed but before either of them could do anything, Omega, without looking at them, said.

"Were okay. No one can detect us."

"What!?" Irene said

"Trust me." He said

Irene really wanted to trust him, she really did but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread if the organization found them. She was about to step in and stop Sophia and Omega's fight when she felt Teresa grab her shoulder.

"Teresa-"Irene looked at her

Teresa saw the confusion and desperation in her old friend's eyes and said "Were okay." She said repeating Omega's words "You may not be able to trust him on this but-"Her eyes flicked toward Omega "I do. He has never let me or Clare down and he won't let us down either."

Irene was in conflict. A part of her wanted to stop the fight and flee but another part told her, if not to trust Omega then at least trust Teresa's word. Irene sighed and then nodded. Teresa nodded in return and let go of Irene.

"Here I come!" Sophia declared her golden eyes resting on Omega.

Omega didn't say anything but his posture clearly said "Then what are you waiting for?"

Sophia gave a wordless shout and dashed forward, dirt flying everywhere from her powerful, long strides. She closed the distance between them in mere seconds, raised her sword and delivered her well charged attack!

Omega's sword flew forward and met Sophia's.

A shockwave of energy and wind shot outwards from the impact and blew past our fellow claymores! Teresa and Irene's hair danced widely in the wind while Noel's hair remained the same.

Sparks were flying from the two blades as Sophia grinded her sword harder against Omega's. She grunted and then yelled again as she began to push forward. Omega's boots began to slide back against the ground as he was being pushed back. Step by step, Sophia pushed forward and Omega continued sliding back.

"Alright!" Noel cheered

But Teresa shook her head

"No, she's lost."

"What!?" Noel exclaimed looking at her.

Omega suddenly stopped sliding and no matter how hard she pushed, Sophia couldn't get him to budge!

"Your strength is pretty good." He admitted "But not that good."

"Just like with Noel, you let me push you back didn't you!" Sophia accused angrily

Omega didn't grace that question with an answer just yet and shoved Sophia! She slid back by at least twenty feet before stopping. Omega appeared in front of her, swinging his sword at her with his right arm! Sophia blocked his attack and wasn't expecting the strength behind it.

She flew off her feet and was heading for the cliffs not too far away! Just as she was about to reach the edge, she suddenly came to a halt and then fell onto her back. Sophia was panting at the sheer rush and near death experience. She looked up only to see the metallic glint of Omega's sword at her throat.

"Your cocky just like Noel but not as hot headed." Omega observed "However, your speed and reaction time aren't as good as they should be. You have just a tad bit too much confidence in your strength. Relying on that alone won't win the fight for you. Understand?"

Sophia kept her annoyance and anger under wraps and said "I understand."

"Alright then." Omega said withdrawing his sword and holding out his hand

Despite feeling the sting of defeat, Sophia smiled and grabbed Omega's arm. He pulled her back onto his feet.

"Showoff." Sophia commented

Omega shook her head "I'm not trying to show off or brag about how strong I am. I'm trying to teach you caution. You're opponents may be stronger then you are and you need to learn to be more careful."

Sophia nodded, a little crestfallen.

Omega chuckled as he saw her expression "You can't expect every outcome." He told her "But you do your best."

Omega waited until Sophia was almost to her companions before calling.

"Quicksword Irene! Your next."

Irene calmly walked forward and then stopped, some distance still between her and opponent.

"I'm ready." Irene said

"Ladies first." Omega replied inclining his head at her in acknowledgment

Irene let her lips curl up a fraction of an inch into an almost invisible smile at his words.

"I won't attack him in close quarters, at least not yet." Irene thought as she remembered Noel and Sophia's fights "I'll use my quicksword from a distance."

Irene used her Quicksword and it sped at an invisible speed toward Omega. In the middle of the field between them, sparks suddenly appeared and showered to the ground! Irene was shocked and observed Omega closely. He was standing calmly, arms crossed, and his eyes had a faint glow of amusement in them.

"Did he…?" Irene thought and used her Quicksword again only to achieve the same result. "Yes, he did."

Noel was confused at why Irene's Quicksword attack was thwarted. What did Omega do?

"Isn't it obvious?" Teresa said and Noel realized she had said the question out loud "It's simple really. He's using his own sword to deflect the attack in a way similar to Irene's quicksword. It seems he can swing a blade just as or even faster then Irene can."

Irene unleashed a barrage of attacks using her Quicksword technique. Her attacks leaving ugly gashes in the grass but Omega only deflected each attack. Irene couldn't believe her eyes. No one except for Teresa had ever blocked her Quicksword and now here was another foe that could do it as well. Irene attacked once more with her Quicksword before charging toward Omega, intending on fighting him close up! Omega dodged her last move and quickly blocked her clever blow!

They went back and forth, attack after attack. Irene used her Quicksword again and Omega tensed in anticipation but it only went around him, the gashes in the grass creating a perfect circle. Omega realized it had been a feint and saw Irene's metal boot coming straight at him and blocked it with the flat side of his sword! He sensed her yoki building and saw that she was using her technique again except she was using her leg instead of her sword!

"Always expect the unexpected." Omega told himself

The attack didn't harm the angel since he had blocked it. But with Irene's strength, now enhanced with her technique, it was enough to blast Omega off of his feet and into the forest surrounding the hut!

"Nice one Irene!" Noel cheered

"That's how it's done!" Sophia yelled

Teresa's lips twitched but she said "The fight isn't over yet."

Irene warily entered the forest and looked around carefully. She didn't see Omega anywhere but he had to be here somewhere. Something shiny caught her attention. She turned to have a look and saw Omega's sword planted into the ground, the sun shining on the metal. Irene approached it and stood in front of the blade. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake. She quickly looked up and saw Omega diving straight down to her! Irene unleashed her Quicksword and the attack shot toward Omega! Her opponents swept his hand to the side, redirecting her attack to some trees behind him. The trees exploded into a mixture of big and small pieces! Omega formed a fist and attacked Irene! Swiftly unleashing thirty percent of her yoki, Irene dodged out of the way and also maneuvered through then raining pieces of wood!

Omega's fist slammed into the ground, creating a small crater. Irene wasn't too surprised. He was obviously holding back his true strength since he didn't want to hurt his friends.

"If he wanted to, he could level out this entire place." Irene thought

Omega's sword, which had gone flying into the air thanks to his earlier attack, came back down. He grabbed it and charged at Irene with blinding speed! Irene moved to deflect his attack but Omega feinted and kicked out, aiming for her ribs! Just like Omega had done, Irene used the flat side of her sword to block his attack.

And just like him, she was airborne and she slammed into a tree!

Irene coughed and regained her balance. Not a moment too soon, Omega's sword was coming down toward her in a shallow arc! Not having the time to dodge, Irene unleashed another thirty percent and blocked his attack with her Quicksword! Her boots sunk into the earth by a few inches, her arms trembled. Omega put more pressure into the attack and Irene felt that pressure go down her arms and rest on her chest. Her ribs screamed in protest from the sheer force of it! Irene grunted, struggling against Omega but he kept putting on pressure, causing her ribs to protest more. If Omega put anymore pressure into his attack, Irene feared her ribs would break. She hadn't expected him to attack using so much raw force and power.

His attack suddenly lightened and Irene breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure on her chest faded. Irene looked up and saw Omega watching, his head tilted to one side as if asking "You gonna just stay like that or do something?"

In answer, Irene unleashed twenty percent more of her yoki and threw his sword off. He took a step back and attacked again, his sword stabbing forward! Irene dodged and his blade sunk halfway into the tree! Irene did an underhand cut but Omega leaned back, his head tilted back and the sharp point of the blade almost grazed his chin. Omega freed his sword and attacked Irene, forcing her to continuously move back. It wasn't until they cleared the forest and they were back on the field did Omega stop. Irene put some distance between them, breathing heavily.

"This is bad." Irene thought wearily "I can't keep up with him and I'm already at eighty percent…." Irene froze.

Eighty percent.

It should be difficult if not impossible, to go back down when you use that much yoki.

And yet…..

Irene raised her free hand to eye level, staring at it.

She didn't feel that different. She could still feel the yoki flowing through her, granting her power but she didn't feel the lure, the temptation to Awaken.

But why was that? How was it even possible?

Irene's eyes flicked from her hand to Omega, standing there.

Wait….

Before Omega had fought Noel, Irene had felt this strange feeling going through her. It was something she couldn't put her finger on. Suddenly thinking of an idea, Irene touched her face. When you release enough yoki, it caused a facial distortion but she felt none of it. She looked at her body and saw the muscles were bulging a little but not too much. How can this be? How was this possible?

Irene continued observing Omega when another idea came to her mind.

"Could I go further?" She asked herself looking at her hand again "I want to see but….."

Irene's eyes sought out Omega's again and he saw the confusion, hesitation and fear in her eyes. Irene eyes kept searching his, pleading for something- anything!

During their silent communication, the other three Claymores were in a fever of confusion and concern.

Teresa had no idea what was going on. Irene should be struggling against the yomi side of herself but she was fine. It was like Irene was in complete control.

"Listen." Omega's voice suddenly entered her head and Teresa unsuccessfully tried not to flinch. She noticed Noel and Sophia's similar reactions and guessed that they could hear him too. "Irene wants to test something out and I don't want you to interfere."

It took a few seconds for Teresa to figure out what Irene wanted to do. Considering the circumstances.

"No!" Teresa thought "I won't allow it!"

"Teresa I know, I mean I really know, this is asking a lot but please trust me."

"How can you be allowing her to do this!?" Teresa fought

"Because it's safe. She won't Awaken. I promise."

"No!" Teresa growled

"This is Irene's choice and you have no say in this matter."

"She's my friend! I don't want to lose her!"

"And you won't." Omega's voice had gotten quieter, softer "Teresa, this is it, this is the final test, this is the sealing of our new found friendship. You still don't trust me entirely do you?"

Teresa felt guilt course through her. She tried to hide it but knew Omega could sense it.

"I thought as much." She heard Omega sigh and heard a whiff of sadness in it. "Teresa you have my word that nothing will happen to Irene. If something does happen then I will do everything in my power to save her, to keep her from awakening. Just trust me…..please."

Those four words rang in Teresa's head. There was pure honesty and promise in his words. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. She was in turmoil, feeling all kind of emotions and not liking it one bit. She was shaking violently, her fear screaming at her to stop Irene.

But another side, the side that Clare had helped her create, told her to trust Omega, to finally trust him completely.

Finally sorting through her inner feelings, Teresa gripped the hilt of her claymore to stop herself from shaking. She gripped it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Al-"Teresa started again "Alright."

Sophia and Noel looked at her in bewilderment. Teresa saw that they were mirroring her posture, bodies tense and knuckles white from gripping the hilt of their weapons so hard. But Teresa saw they wouldn't interfere either even though she saw the worry and fear in their eyes. They were putting there trust in Omega at a great reluctance.

Irene was still waiting. Throughout his entire conversation with Teresa, Omega had kept his eyes locked with Irene's. Finally he nodded giving both his and Teresa's permission.

"This is it." Irene took a deep breath, tensing in preparation "Here goes.

_**Phew! Finally got this done! I am terribly sorry for the long delay. I hope you guys are still reading. I assure you I will not abandon this story. Once I start something I finish it to the end. So please keep reading! Reviews would be lovely! I'm off to bed, it's almost one o'clock but tomorrow I'll celebrate! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Not much of an accomplishment I know but still one none the less! Goodnight my grateful readers!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Muahahahahahahaha! Hello everyone! Long story short to why I haven't posted in awhile: School finals, new summer job, a very fun birthday party I was invited to on the fifth and backstabbing yard work. Well ladies and gentlemen the chapter you have been waiting to read is finally here! Teresa vs Omega! Our Number One Claymore vs. The Best Angel in Heaven! I bet some of you are thinking "Teresa! Kick his ass!" Sit back and enjoy the fight my readers!**_

"Here goes" Irene thought as she increased her yoki aura to ninety percent. A blue array of power wrapped around her.

Even though nothing seemed to be happening to her, Irene was still being cautious about releasing her yoki to one hundred percent. But her cautiousness began to fade as she reached ninety five percent. Teresa and the others were deathly worried but they had put all their trust into Omega and now they could only stand by and watch.

Omega calmly looked at Irene as she continued to raise her yoki. He didn't look in the slightest worried or concerned.

Irene hesitated as she reached ninety nine percent. Not all of her fear and confusion were gone. Not many people knew it but Irene was afraid of awakening and becoming a monster. It wasn't a real surprise since every warrior had this fear with them. Things were going fine but what if something unexpected happened and she did awaken after fully releasing her yoki? Again, Irene looked at Omega through the aura around her. He met her eyes calmly and he nodded but Omega saw that it wasn't enough for Irene.

"It's okay Irene." His voice entered her mind and Irene found it to be soothing and reassuring. "You won't awaken, I promise."

"But promises can be broken!" She thought

"Not mine. When I make a promise, I see it through to the end."

There was so much conviction in his voice when he said that but Irene had to be sure.

"You promise?" Irene thought feeling like a little girl hanging from a cliff edge and her father was far beneath her, promising he would catch her when she let go.

When Omega spoke, his voice was serious, the most serious she ever heard coming from him. "I promise Irene. I'd rather die then break a promise or my word."

Irene had to smile just a bit at the last part. The last of her fear left her. It was now or never. She took another deep breath and her yoki reached one hundred percent. The blue array shot skyward, a small shockwave was released and the array brightened until it was almost too bright to look at!

Teresa's grip on her sword's hilt tightened so much her hand started to go slightly numb.

Both Sophia and Noel copied Teresa's action but they were both shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Omega narrowed his eyes and appeared to be focusing on Irene's location.

The brightness finally began to dim and go down. When it was gone completely, Teresa, Sophia and Noel couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Their stood Irene, still in human form. She had her eyes tightly closed like she was afraid of what she would see when she opened them. After a few moments, Irene slowly opened her eyes and looked down at herself, not even trying to stop the shocked gasp she released. She held her free hand in front of her, turning it this way and that as if making sure what she was seeing was reality. She was perfectly normally. Irene, like her friends, couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Or the power she was feeling.

Ooohhh…especially that

The power Irene was feeling felt incredible. It was like she was in a body that didn't belong to her. Irene could only guess that once past one hundred percent, you gained the strength, speed and other physical capabilities of the Awakened Being you would have became but not the appearance or size of it. She didn't even feel the hunger for flesh that would accompany the transformation. Irene looked up and her eyes fell on Omega.

"Thank you." The words were barely a whisper but she knew Omega would hear them.

Omega smiled and his eyes said "You're welcome."

Irene suddenly smiled as well and that alone put Omega on his guard.

"Oh boy" Omega thought as he saw the incoming attack

Teresa's eyes widened and she yelled "Get back!" Jumping away as she did.

Sophia and Noel moved, without question, to join Teresa.

The air exploded with noise and wind as gravel and dirt was flown in every direction! The wind roared in Teresa's ears and she clapped her hands over them to muffle the sound. Dirt kissed her face, hair, and neck as it went by her forcing her to close her eyes. When the noise died and every speck of dirt had fallen back to the ground Teresa reopened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw.

Their was enormous gashes on the ground, neither Irene nor Omega were in sight. It looked like a huge blade had slashed the ground repeatedly and without mercy. What Teresa also saw was another enormous gash but in a perfect circle except for some gashes cutting across it.

But what she noticed the most was the fact that the attack, in a fifty foot radius, had ripped a huge chunk of earth out of the ground. If Teresa hadn't sensed the attack she, along with Noel and Sophia, would have died from it.

"There they are!" Sophia shouted unexpectedly pointing to Teresa's left.

Noel and Teresa looked in the direction of Sophia's pointing arm and saw them.

Irene had her blade locked with Omega's, grunting in effort as Omega held her in place. The struggle continued until Irene stepped back and sheathed her sword. The action was enough to make Omega raise an eyebrow.

"I yield." She said "You win." The aura around her vanished!

Omega sighed "But you got something out of it."

Irene's comrades watched as Omega grabbed the hem of his cloak and pulled it up. There were long, big cuts everywhere on it. It looked more like an abused rag then a piece of clothing.

"And this was my favorite too." Omega said bluntly

Irene looked sheepish "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Omega told her. "This means you got close."

Irene simply nodded. He continued.

"Your Quicksword technique is impressive Irene but so much yoki is required to use it. It can give you away and make your movements obvious to certain opponents.

Teresa smiled at that.

"And what would happen if you lost control over your emotions? It's very unlikely that would happen but it still can. You're going to have to learn to swing a sword just as fast as your Quicksword without using it. It'll be tough but you'll get there.

Irene nodded again and then turned to rejoin her friends. As she walked away Omega went toward the site of Irene's last attack and went down on one knee.

"Best not let mother nature stay ugly." He said as he placed his hand down onto the ground.

His hand began to glow and the earth began to fill itself in. The earth rose to the proper level and the gashes faded as grass began to fill in. Seconds later, no evidence of Irene's attack remained.

"That'll do" Omega said dusting his hands

He turned to face our top warriors and called.

"Teresa of the Faint Smile! You're up!"

Absolute silence filled the air as Teresa approached Omega. Sophia and Noel's usual banter never happened; Irene was more silent then usual. Even the wind was still like as if the heavens themselves was holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

Teresa stood in front of Omega, hands at her sides

"Ready?" Omega asked and Teresa smiled that faint smile of hers.

"Are you?" Teresa fired back causing Omega to smile in return

"Been ready." Omega said

"Alright then" The Organization's former number one said in return

Teresa's sword seemed to leap into her hand and she stabbed at Omega's heart! The angel merely twisted his body! Before Teresa knew it, the wide part of Omega's sword was resting on her shoulder, the sharp blade against her throat.

Omega chuckled and his eyes seem to say "Dead. And so easily too."

Teresa's eyes flashed at the taunt and she knocked his sword aside and attacked again. Soon they were moving across the field at high speeds, there weapons singing as they clashed into each other! Teresa charged at her target, ready to attack again. Omega grabbed his cloak and flung it into the air in front of him, blocking Teresa's view of him. She merely slashed it to ribbons and her weapon made contact with the ground were Omega had been standing a second ago! Teresa yanked her sword free and looked around carefully for her target. Sensing a faint signal of energy above her, Teresa formed a guard stance just in time to block Omega's attack! Sparks flew down as the two swords grinded into one another. Teresa shoved Omega off and jumped, using her free hand to punch out at him! Omega dodged and kicked in return! Teresa blocked the kick with her sword, the strength of it causing her to fly back! She quickly flipped over and dug her feet into the ground to stop herself. Omega landed on his feet not too far from her.

Omega rushed toward her and Teresa ran to meet him. Once again they engaged in a deadly dance of steel and speed. Omega had to admit Teresa was good even for a Claymore. It was unreal that Teresa was stronger than an average single digit. It was like she wasn't a Claymore at all.

"_**And so she is known as Teresa of the Faint Smile. The most powerful women in the Claymore ranks."**_

"_**No, not the most powerful women. The most powerful monster."**_

Omega felt a twinge of anger in his heart but suppressed it. He had picked up on Orsay's thoughts as he followed Teresa. He had been watching her even then. Looking for the right warriors to befriend and give the choice to fight with him against the demons.

"You're wrong Orsay." Omega thought "She's not a monster, none of them are. There just girls you and the Organization twisted and brainwashed for your own purposes. Despite being half yoma there still people with thoughts and feelings. People who are still human"

Omega ducked as Teresa's latest attack whooshed over his head! Stabbing his sword into the ground, he kicked off the ground using the sword to pull himself up into the air! He aimed a kick at Teresa's head! She leaned back, Omega's boot grazing her chin. She did a back flip, dug her feet into the ground and ran toward him! Just as Omega's feet touched the ground, Teresa thrusted her sword at his supposedly defenseless form! Omega mentally smiled and suppressed his energy completely. Instead of standing firm when he landed, Omega let his feet slide until he was on his back! Teresa eyes widened as Omega's energy vanished and at his choice of defense. She couldn't stop herself and kept going with the attack! Since she had put all her weight into the stab, Teresa was off balance and Omega took advantage of that.

The kick that hit her ankle was so strong that if she hadn't been wearing her metal boots, it would have broke on impact. Teresa's leg crumpled and she fell to the ground.

The next kick got her in the stomach and it pushed her into the air and gravity pulled her down to the earth. She landed heavily on her back, her sword leaving her grasp!

Teresa lied there for a second, momentarily winded. She then got back onto her feet, picked up her sword and faced Omega who was already on his feet.

"You got me there." She complimented

"Don't always rely on your sensing abilities Teresa." Omega told her "You won't always be able to sense your opponent's yoki or energy."

"That I already know but thank you for reminding me" Teresa said "Alright, playtime is over."

Omega raised an eyebrow "You were toying with me? Not the best thing to do."

"Your one to talk." Teresa countered "You've been toying with us from the beginning."

Our angel shrugged "Didn't want to hurt you too badly."

The wind picked suddenly and Omega ducked as a silver blur shot past him! He turned around to see Teresa standing a few yards away.

"We'll I'm going to try my hardest to at least draw a drop of blood from you." Teresa said determinedly

"Now that I don't doubt." Omega thought

Omega reached behind his back and ran his fingers over the new small cut on his shirt.

"And I don't doubt that, if how things are going, you might actually manage to do just that."

"However-"

A blast of wind threw back Teresa's long blonde hair, her eyes watered and she blinked. The moment she did, she immediately noticed Omega was gone! She didn't have to look far because he was currently standing back to back with her.

"-I won't make it easy."

Teresa sharply turned around and her sword deadlocked with Omega's! She grunted as she pushed against him! She knew he was stronger then her but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop trying! Teresa disengaged and attacked ferociously, her sword arm a blur! Omega dodged and blocked every attack Teresa dished out. She was much faster when she was serious and had the strength and accuracy to match. Teresa continued her barrage of attacks, not letting up! She suddenly kicked the ground and dust and dirt flew up and got into Omega's eyes! He grunted and jumped back so he could clear his eyes!

But Teresa wouldn't let him. The moment she saw his leg muscles tense, she really dug her feet into the ground and propelled herself forward, sword arm a blur as she aimed at his shoulder! Omega had his free arm up to his face so he could rub his eyes. His guard was down and this was a perfect opportunity!

Or so she thought.

Without hesitation, Omega raised his sword and blocked Teresa's murderous downward stroke! Teresa felt frustration go through her but managed to keep her cool.

Still rubbing his eyes, Omega spoke "That was a dirty trick"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Teresa said

Omega chuckled, lowered his arm, and opened his eyes. Teresa couldn't find any irritation or redness in them.

"You played along didn't you?" Teresa accused

Omega's lips twitched "Pretty much. If I was a human or a Claymore your little trick would have worked."

"But you're neither." Teresa replied with a sigh

"Yep. Now it's my turn. Brace yourself!"

Omega slammed his sword into the ground which in turn made Teresa's go down with it. Teresa only had enough time to look down before she saw Omega's fist stopped an inch from a forehead! Teresa resisted the urge to flinch as she eyed the clenched hand in front of her. A sudden, sonic boom was heard and Teresa was blasted off her feet and she slammed into the ground! She coughed and regained her footing. Teresa's instincts screamed danger to her right and she brought up her blade to block Omega's overhead strike! Teresa barely managed to stand her ground as the attack landed. There was much more strength in Omega's attacks now then there was before. Suddenly things became a blur and the next thing she knew, Teresa felt a jarring pain go up her back as she slammed into the trunk of a tree! Omega struck again and once more Teresa blocked but she slammed into the tree again with such force, she was sure there was a major dent in the trunk now.

Omega kept his sword deadlocked with Teresa's, slowly overpowering her. She grunted and put all her strength into keeping his weapon back. His advance didn't slow and merely continued. Teresa felt frustration cut through her body sharply. She wasn't sure why she felt like this. It didn't take long before an answer came to her mind.

Omega was beating her.

Her.

The Strongest Claymore of her time. Of all time.

Teresa was the number One Claymore.

If she couldn't stand up to Omega, what chance did she have against Black Star?

_**"This is far from over girl. I'll be back!"**_

Teresa felt the chains of anger tighten around her. She had to win. Not for glory or a selfish need to be the strongest. She had to win because she had to protect Clare. She had to become strong enough to protect her from anything. The only way to do that was to defeat Omega or at least wound him. This usually wasn't her style but she _will _make an exception for today.

"I won't lose!" Teresa yelled her body erupting in blue aura as she raised her yoki to one hundred percent all in on swoop.

Just like with Irene, an array of power shot skyward glowing brightly! Omega was forced to fall back as he sensed Teresa's yoki rise sharply. Now at a safe distance he watched as the array died down and vanished. Teresa was wrapped in a blue aura, her eyes were gold but her face was the same. No distortion at all.

"Wow" She said looking down at herself "I never thought this would feel so good."

"Now you know how Irene felt" Omega said

But he was on his guard, much more then earlier. He had seen what Teresa could do before. So where would she stand now? This was going to be interesting and entertaining. But Omega could feel traces of frustration coming from Teresa. He could also feel a fierce determination to win and to not give up. She was feeling both equally but her frustration might keep building inside her.

Which was never a good thing.

Frustration would always lead to anger if a warrior was pushed in the wrong way. Admittingly, Omega had seen no flaw or weaknesses in Teresa's skills. She was a talented warrior that was obvious. But Omega never only meant flaws in their skills as fighters but where they stood with their emotions.

Noel was hot headed, rash, and cocky but, like he said, that was to be expected from someone of her type.

Sophia was similar to Noel. Just not as hot headed or rash. She was a bit more cocky then she was though.

Irene was calm and kept her composure so she was set.

Teresa was cold and harsh at first but Clare had really changed her. She was kind and caring….at least with Clare. She wasn't entirely like that with the others.

All in all they were in good shape, both physically and emotionally.

"Here I come!" Teresa exclaimed

Omega quickly jumped as Teresa shot past him again! She merely turned around and went after him, jumping into the air as well! Both of them landed hard and Teresa went into another barrage of attacks! Omega matched her step for step and rammed his blade with her's, stopping it in its tracks! Growling, Teresa shoved her sword against Omega's and Omega did the same! He held it back but this time Omega noticed that it took a little longer for Teresa to be pushed back.

"Well well" Omega thought "She's starting to catch up…at my current level anyway."

Omega, so far, had never unleashed the full force of his powers against his friends. Claymore's weren't as breakable as humans but they were still breakable nonetheless. If he didn't gauge his strength just right he could easily kill them with a single blow. Teresa yelled and, for the first time, shoved Omega's sword aside! Not entirely aside but just enough to launch a quick attack! Omega countered by dodging to the side, coming up from behind Teresa! She turned around and got a full kick in the chest! She gasped and was flung through the air, crashing into the trees! Omega heard several of them go down as she collided with them. Fifteen trees later, he heard Teresa land heavily and saw bits of dust rising from the tree's tops.

"Damn!" Noel and Sophia exclaimed together

Irene's eyes widened a fraction but she didn't say anything

Omega felt Teresa's yoki spike again and he calculated the percentage.

"One hundred and ten….twenty….thirty." He determined "Already Teresa? You really are determined to win"

Barely a second later Teresa burst through the capsized trees, pounding toward Omega! He raised his sword and blocked her high speed charge! He barely budged ten inches before he stopped. He jumped back to avoid Teresa's swipe but she followed him! She pushed him back, not giving him a second to breathe! Omega smiled, now this was fun! Like Teresa, he always did love a good challenge! Teresa turned in a circle and slashed at Omega! Sparks flew as he blocked it, the attack sending him flying through the air!

When he looked down, he saw that Teresa had pushed him to the cliffs.

And he had gone over the edge.

Omega looked up and saw Teresa above him, her yoki increasing by another thirty percent, driving her sword down toward him! Omega's guard held against the attack but the strength of it forced him downwards, everything becoming a blur as he fell to the ground below which was three hundred feet down! Omega slammed into the ground, dirt and dust raining down on him as he landed! He was pressed into the earth by a good four feet. He grunted as he felt light pain go through him.

"Have to admit." He thought "That girl has a mean swing."

The next thing he saw was Teresa running down the cliffside, her sword halfway into the rock to slow her descent! When she was fifty feet away she pulled her weapon free and dived toward Omega! Omega freed himself and got out of the way just in time for Teresa's sword to bury itself in his makeshift hole! Growling menacingly, Teresa's golden eyes turned to Omega and ran toward him! With his back to the cliff, Omega prepared himself for our number one Claymore's next attack. Metal screeched against metal as the swords met in a metallic kiss. Teresa quickly pinned Omega's blade against the cliff and a left hook raced its way to his face! Omega ducked and the fist slammed into the cliff, creating a hand sized hole! Omega's left hand, unclenched, palm showing, met with Teresa's stomach and the force of the blow sent her sliding across the hard ground. Teresa stopped and came to halt but Omega hit her again, this time on the chest! Teresa's small form flew through the air and her back made contact with a boulder!

Gasping, Teresa slid to the ground, panting. A crack made its way through the middle of the boulder, causing it to spilt into two. Unfortunately, Teresa was on a slight slope and there were two more boulders behind the first. The two made there way down to where Teresa was kneeling! Omega's eyes dilated and the boulders split into two equal halves! They all fell on Teresa with defining booms! Omega's eyes turned back to normal and looked at the heap of rubble, returning to his earlier position when he had gotten out of his makeshift hole. A few boulders wasn't gonna be that life threatening to Teresa.

Well, in the state she was in anyway.

"Did I get her?" Omega thought as he eyed the big clouds of dust

He felt Teresa's yoki increase to two hundred. In the next moment, rocks suddenly rained down on top of him and he looked up. His eyes returned down and he saw the glint of Teresa's sword! No time to block, Omega dropped his weapon and clapped his hands together, catching Teresa's blade in between them! Teresa's other attacks had barely moved him but with her yoki now doubled to two hundred, it doubled all her physical attributes! Omega was pushed back and both of them slammed into the Cliffside, a huge cloud of dust surrounding them! When it cleared, the others would have seen Teresa growling in effort as she attempted to push her blade forward and see Omega holding it at bay. The tip of the blade was a mere few inches from the area between his eyes. Omega's hands trembled slightly as he held the very _very _sharp steel away from his face.

"Not good." Omega thought as he kept the metal at bay.

Pressing against the blade harder, Omega jerked it to his right while he jerked his head to the left!

The blade managed to miss its intended target but a single strand of hair was cut off from Omega's head!

A fierce uppercut connected with Teresa's chin, rocketing her to the heavens! When she reached the edge of the cliff, Teresa felt a hard kick connect with her ribs and she landed rather roughly into the ground.

Back where the fight had begun.

Teresa shook her head and stood up, seeing Omega across from her. His sword was back in his hand.

"As you know you no matter how much yoki you release, you won't awaken." Omega said

"But there is….a side effect."

Teresa gasped sharply as her body flared with a pain that brought her to her knees. The only thing keeping her up was her claymore. She noticed that her blue aura was gone and that her eyes were back to normal. She felt surprisingly weak, like she had done nothing but fight for years.

"Your body isn't used to so much yoki being released." Omega told her "With practice, you'll adept and can unleash more."

Panting heavily, Teresa forced herself into a standing position. Using her claymore as a crutch "Just because I'm down doesn't mean I'm out!"

"You really want more?" Omega asked

"Yes. I'm not giving up just because I'm feeling a little tired!"

In fact, she was more then just a _little_ tired. The exhausted look Omega saw on her face proved that. But he had to give her credit for determination.

A fierce yell escaped Teresa as her yoki appeared around her again, building up rapidly.

"Past two hundred!" Omega thought in surprise "Now she's at three hundred percent!"

There was a somewhat strained look on Teresa's face but she was staying tough. Gripping her sword tightly, a sonic boom was heard as she moved, intending to end the fight once and for all!

A second sonic boom was heard as Omega rushed to meet her!

A powerful wind ripped through the field as the two wepons collided. Irene, Sophia and Noel had to stab their weapons into the ground just to keep themselves from being blown away!

Both Omega and Teresa's weapons went flying into the air! Omega went down and swept Teresa off her feet! She landed on her back, her aura leaving her! Teresa's sword stabbed into the ground beside her head causing her to flinch! Omega caught his own weapon and leveled it with Teresa's throat.

A long silence filled the field except for Teresa's heavy breathing.

Then Omega lifted his weapon and sheathed it. He held out his hand which Teresa accepted and our angel heaved her upright.

"You put up one hell of a fight." Omega commented

Teresa smiled tiredly "I gave it my best."

Omega nodded "Your skills are sound Teresa. But you can improve them as time passes. Not to mention we'll have to work on your teamwork."

Teresa nodded "Thanks."

Omega turned to the others and called "That's enough for today! Do whatever you want!"

As Teresa joined the others and they walked away, Omega sighed. He slowly unsuppressed the part of the yomi mind that caused Claymore's to awaken when they went over there limit. He felt it writhing and thrashing, trying to reclaim its grip immediately but Omega gave it a sharp jab with his mind and it stilled. Once it was fully unsuppressed, Omega sighed again and wiped away the light sheet of sweat on his forehead. As he watched them go, he saw all four Claymore's shiver uncomfortably. No doubt that they once again felt caged, trapped, the dark shadow reclaimed it's postion over their souls.

Playing with the mind was a very tricky business even for angels. Omega had seen his fair share of Claymore's awakening and saw its effects. After secretly seeing what part of the mind that would make his friends awaken, he had decided to do an experiment. He had suppressed it yet still allowed his friends to summon there yoki. It hadn't been too terribly difficult to do but it hadn't been exactly easy either. And he wasn't talking about the suppression alone. He had to keep his concentration on keeping it chained down. If he had lost his concentration even slightly, Omega wasn't sure if they would only awaken or something worse would happen. He felt bad for going through their heads without asking for their permission. He planned on clearing that up soon and hoped Teresa and the others wouldn't be too mad at him. If only there was a way to keep that part of their minds down indefinitely but he wasn't sure how to do it. All he could do was suppress it, not make it so they could exceed there limit whenever the want. It would take him years to figure out a way to get rid of that part of their minds and yet somehow keep them intact.

If it was even possible at all

But if it could be suppressed then it could be removed.

Omega just had to find a way how.

_***Panting* Whew! Finally got this thing done! Took longer then I wanted but I was too damn lazy to write! That's why I rushed to finish. Glad I finished this chapter. And don't worry, just because I rushed a little doesn't anything in here is sloppy! I hope you guys will like it. Review! Review pretty please! *Puppy dog eyes*.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_***A barren wasteland stretched out as far as the eye could see. The wind blew at the sand, sending specks of it into the air and sweeping it far away. A small hole appears and my head pops out* Hello folks! What's up? *Silence* Oh, your probably glaring at me with vicious hate and wondering, well asking….okay! "Demanding": Where the hell have you been for almost a year?! Well I've been avoiding a serious and lethal virus called senioritis. I'm pretty sure most of you know what it is and if you don't then ask around. Most of the seniors at my school had been infected with it and it took every drop of my school skills, patience, intelligence and a certain someone I know who hasn't contacted me in awhile. Although she's moving so I can't blame her. Anyway, I've been underground longer then I planned and I've been rather lazy again. I really need to get my butt back into gear. But I haven't been entirely lazy, I wrote this chapter bit by bit when I had the time and now that summers here I can focus more on the one thing I love doing and what I'm good at: Writing this fic for every single one of you to enjoy. I'm sorry for staying out of commission for so long but enough of that for now. Carry on my readers! Enjoy!**_

"You did what to us?!" Noel yelled as she swung her sword which Omega dodged

A day after all the fights with Omega, Irene had approached him and asked on how she and Teresa didn't awaken. Omega had told them that he had searched their minds and found the part that made them awaken. He had suppressed and restrained it so that the Claymores could use more yoki then any warrior alive and dead could use. He had been about to apologize for doing that without permission when Noel, who digested the information silently, attacked the angel.

"I said I suppressed the yomi part of your mind that made you awaken." Omega said calmly as he dodged a side cut. "All of you could use more yoki then before making you stronger."

"And you did that without asking us?!" Noel yelled attacking again

Omega caught the blade between his middle and index finger just like he had when he first fought Noel. Noel growled and yanked at her weapon but it didn't budge.

"If I did ask would you really have allowed me?" He asked rhetorically

Noel lowered her eyes. Everyone knew the answer to that question.

"Besides" Omega continued, releasing Noel's sword "None of you awakened and you managed to use more yoki then anyone else alive or dead." He sighed "But I still shouldn't have done that without asking you first. I'm sorry."

Teresa sighed and ran her hand through her hair. While Omega _did_ tamper with their minds without asking, he didn't mean any harm by it. He had helped ease their fear of awakening immensely and he did say he was sorry. He had asked for her trust but did something this serious without their knowing, it felt almost ironic and hypocritical in a sense.

Teresa saw the look in Omega's eyes and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

But he was right: If he had asked them then all of them would have refused. They would have been too terrified to allow him to do such a serious thing.

She sighed again and looked at Omega dead in the eye, flaring her yoki a little so her eyes turned gold.

"Never…. _ever_…do that again." Teresa told him threateningly but it was a bit marred by the forgiving look in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Sophia said but with a slight grin "Next time you do that tell me! Me and Noel missed out on the whole non-awakening thing!"

Noel snorted but leveled her sword at Omega "Do that again and I'll cut you to pieces."

Omega felt a flicker of amusement but nodded

Irene, who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation, stepped forward until she was standing in front of Omega. "Was it really necessary and wise of you to have me feel that fear? The fear of awakening?"

Omega looked at her and merely said "Where would you be if I didn't?"

Irene thought about it and decided that the angel had a point. Her fear of awakening wouldn't be as soothed as it was now if Omega hadn't done what he did.

Irene nodded, conceding his point.

Omega sighed "I may have stopped you from awakening yesterday but I don't think I'll be doing it again. At least not for awhile."

Teresa frowned along with the others "What do you mean?"

"Tampering with the mind is tricky even for angels." Omega explained "I had suppressed the part of your mind where you would awaken when you went over your limit. However I had to stay focused at keeping it suppressed, I couldn't lose my concentration for even a second."

The four claymores were amazed that he could keep his concentration during so many fights, considering all the heavy hits that had been thrown at him.

"There might be a way to prevent you from awakening but still allow you to use your yoki." He said "But I'm not sure how to do that just yet. If you'll allow me, I can examine your minds, see how they work and figure out a way to allow you to use more yoki without awakening. It'll take me years but by that time I could come up with a solution."

"Why would it take years?" Irene asked

"I want to be very thorough Irene." The angel explained "If I try to take out the part that makes you awaken but damage something else by mistake then we could have a problem. Even the smallest mistake could make you go insane or put you in a coma for the rest of your lives."

"But you're an angel." Noel protested "Couldn't you just….heal us?"

"You're different." Omega said simply "It's simple with humans because we know how to help them, heal them. No angel has ever tried to do the same thing with claymores before. I'm not sure if it'll be as easy with you as it is with a human."

"But were still half human." Sophia pointed out "Why wouldn't it be the same?"

Omega chuckled humorlessly "Because, as my brethren say, you have yoma blood in you. They consider yoma as demons and since your half yoma well…"

"They consider us monsters." Teresa said quietly

"But your not monsters." Omega said gently

"And why don't you think that?" She asked

"Because I've seen real monsters up close." He replied "And from what I've seen, none of you are monsters. You're still human and can still feel. Could a monster care and love a little girl as much as you do Teresa?

At the thought of Clare, Teresa gently smiled

"And Irene." Omega turned to her "You care for your comrades and want everyone one of them to come back alive right? A monster wouldn't care and would dispose of them when they become a burden without a second thought. All in all, you are not a monster."

Irene nodded her head but a glint of gratitude could be seen in her eyes.

"And of course there's Sophia and Noel." Omega said turning to face them "There…" He faltered for a moment.

Noel looked at him "There?"

"Um…" Omega seemed to have trouble finding the right words "Well…"

Both number's three and four glared at him "What?"

Finally Omega shrugged "I don't know what to say."

The moment those words left his mouth, both Sophia and Noel rushed toward him, murder clear in their eyes! Fortunately, the angel had enough time to dodge both their sword strikes. Sophia slid to a stop on Omega's right while Noel jumped back and stood where she was on Omega's left.

"Well think of something to say!" Noel yelled furiously

At the same time, both claymores ran forward, swords ready! Just as they reached Omega, a big cloud of dust suddenly appeared and both their swords where knocked out of their hands! Noel and Sophia collided with each other and fell to the ground. When Noel came back to her senses, she became aware of three things.

One, Sophia was on top of her….._again_

Two, Sophia's hands were on her breasts

And three, Sophia's lips were locked with hers

It took Noel, who could be a bit slow at times, fifteen seconds for her to process all this.

The moment it had sunk in, Noel eyes widened and she blushed so hard, she was sure she put a tomato to shame. Her heart began to thunder at a hundred miles an hour in her chest. She felt Sophia's lips curve into a smirk, no doubt feeling her heart pounding thanks to her hands on her chest. And speaking of her hands, Noel felt them squeeze her breasts gently and couldn't help but gasp. With her lips parted, Sophia took the chance to slip her tongue into Noel's mouth and begin to explore it. Noel, if possible, blushed even harder but always they cocky one, pushed her tongue to meet Sophia's, who in turn moaned. Just as they were about to engage in a long hot tongue duel, someone cleared his throat rather loudly.

Instantly, Sophia got off of Noel and onto her feet. Noel, surprisingly disappointed yet embarrassed, followed suit.

The dust cloud was still up but both women could see Omega, just a few feet away.

"I don't think any words will be necessary." Omega said calmly but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Noel wanted to grab her sword and run the angel through with it for what he did but she was too embarrassed to do it. Looking at Sophia, Noel could tell she was just as embarrassed as she was. A deep blush was coloring her cheeks and she wouldn't look directly at Noel. Noel almost wanted to laugh. Throughout her life as a claymore, she's _never_ seen Sophia look as shy as she is now.

Thankfully, Omega spoke up "Now that that's taken care let's talk with the others."

The dust cloud faded away and Omega, who had Noel and Sophia's swords in his hands, gave them back. Then he walked back to Teresa and Irene with Noel and Sophia trailing behind him, looking like a pair of flustered school girls. Both number's one and two raised their eyebrows but didn't comment.

Once they were back together as a group, Omega spoke

"Now's the time to talk about Clare's dream training. She's not a claymore yet so we can't do anything. For certain newcomers, the operation can take awhile."

All four claymores shivered as they remembered their own….operations.

"Not will only Teresa be training her but the rest of you will as well." Omega said "You will train her in specific areas so pay attention.

"Noel." The flustered claymore's head snapped up "You'll be training her in speed. You're the fastest in the group so I want you to train her hard. Teach her what you can and show how a real claymore can move."

Noel nodded and, in a rare show of seriousness, said firmly "I will."

"Sophia." Having recovered faster then Noel, Sophia looked at Omega." You'll be training Clare in strength. You're the strongest physically so I want Clare to be able to ward off your attacks when you're done with her. Show her a true claymore's strength.

Sophia nodded and said "Leave it to me."

"Irene." The calm claymore waited for Omega to continue. "I want you to train and teach Clare your Quicksword."

Irene stiffened in surprise

"I know she'll have Teresa's sensing ability thanks to her blood and flesh and that's good. But we'll need to have Clare keep her cool and have another ability up her sleeve. Not to mention she'll need more discipline then what the organization can teach. If you don't want to teach her that then I can have something else for you to do."

Irene carefully thought over what Omega had said. From what Irene had seen, Clare could be reckless and it could be costly on the battlefield if she still had that as a claymore. And if her sensing abilites couldn't save her in a fight then the Quicksword might. Irene felt slightly reluctant but that quickly faded when Omega quietly spoke.

"Priscilla is still out there Irene. She might need something a little extra in case if they cross paths when were not with her."

Irene could see Omega's logic. If Clare and Priscilla did cross paths then Irene's Quicksword might help her out. Maybe not defeat or kill Priscilla but giver her enough time to get away.

After thinking it over, Irene came to decision "Alright but I can't guarantee she'll be able to completely learn it."

Omega nodded "Just do your best." He then turned to our number one claymore

"Teresa." Teresa waited patiently, giving Omega her full attention "You'll be training Clare in yoki sensing. Teach her how to properly sense yoki and we'll see if Clare can follow in your footsteps."

Teresa nodded "I will."

"Good." Taking a few steps back, he faced all four claymore's "You were right when you said that Clare will be weaker then the average claymore. However, with the four of you teaching her in these aspects and traits, she'll be a force to reckon with."

"But what about you?" Teresa asked "Won't you teach her too?"

"In time I'll teach her a thing or two but for the time being you four will be the ones to teaching her, not me. Besides-"Omega smiled "I'll be helping you guys out in the meantime."

"How are you going to do that?" Noel asked

"I'll help train you of course." Omega said like it was the most obvious thing "Noel, you and Sophia will be working together."

"Why?" Noel asked suddenly feeling nervous

Omega raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was missing something very obvious.

Sophia, having thought it out, realized the reason "Oh." She said

"Noel, you'll be helping Sophia with her speed and reaction time. Sophia, you'll be helping Noel in strength. You two are opposites so it would make sense."

Noel opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it and closed it.

"Teresa, Irene, let's give these two some space. I'll explain how I'll help you while we walk." With that said the angel turned around and began to walk away to a further part of the field with Teresa and Irene following behind him.

Noel faced Sophia but then remembered her kissing experience with her. Her head whipped to the side to glare at Omega's retreating back.

"You did that on purpose didn't you!" She yelled mentally, knowing Omega could hear her.

Omega lazily raised one arm into the air as if he was silently saying "You're welcome!"

Noel growled mentally before turning back to face Sophia. Her thoughts must have been similar to Noel's because a faint blush colored her face and she was staring at the ground. Noel could feel the awkward tension in the air and quickly spoke.

"So, want to get started?" She asked

"Sure." Sophia mumbled still staring at the ground

Noel sighed before her usual smirk graced her lips. As fast but as silently as she could, Noel ran past Sophia but smacked the flat side of her claymore on her ass!

Sophia let out a surprised yelp and stumbled forward before retaining her balance and spun around to face Noel.

Sophia's mouth was hanging open like she couldn't believe Noel had the guts to do that. "You did _not _just do that." She said glaring at the number four

Noel raised her eyebrows "I believe I just did." She said smugly but was secretly happy that Sophia was back to her usual self, if only for the moment.

"You are so dead!" Sophia yelled running toward Noel

"You'll have to catch me first!" Noel yelled back running away from the number three's furious swings.

* * *

><p>Teresa shook her head as she watched Sophia chase Noel all across the field.<p>

"How do you put up with those two?" She asked looking at Irene "I'm surprised you can even travel with them much less endure all-all…" Teresa fumbled with her words for a moment then decided to keep it simple "_This_" She swept her hand across the field where Noel and Sophia were as the two fought each other and insult after insult was rapid fired at each other.

It was Irene's turn to shake her head. "I sometimes even surprise myself."

"How do you do it?" Teresa asked

Irene looked at her best friend and plainly said "Practice. Lots and lots of practice.

Teresa laughed and said "I can tell."

Irene lips twitched but she didn't smile. Both claymores turned there attention back to Omega.

Omega spoke up "Are you two ready?"

"What will we do exactly?" Irene asked curiously

"Like I said, I'm going to help you swing your sword as fast as you can while your using your Quicksword. Without using it of course."

"And how are we going to do that exactly?" Irene asked.

"A little simple really." He gestured Irene to follow him and they stopped in front of two trees. "Please use your Quicksword on the first tree."

Irene did what Omega asked. The tree was reduced to firewood.

"Now all you have to do is do the same with the second one." Omega said simply

Irene quirked an eyebrow "But-"

"I don't expect you to get it on the first try. This is training. You can take as long as you have to to get the job done. Okay?"

"Alright." Irene replied

"But before you start put these on." Omega reached into his pockets and held the items out for Irene to take. In his hand were bracers pure white in color but had a golden cross insignia in the center.

Irene stabbed her sword into the ground and took the bracers from Omega. They almost weighed nothing in her hands. She was confused as to how this would help her but Omega told her to put them on. When she had the bracers on correctly Irene held her hands out, palms down, so she could look at the cross insignia.

"As you may have guessed these are angel made." Omega said "These are my own bracers and they've helped me train. Observe."

Omega reached out and tapped both bracers on the insignia. Both of them glowed and Irene almost collapsed onto the ground as the weight of the bracers suddenly grew heavier. With some difficulty she righted herself up.

"These are designed to weigh you down while you sword fight or merely swing your sword." Omega explained "Once you get used to the weight then it'll increase even more. It's worth it in the end. This training has saved my life more then once."

Irene grunted and grabbed the hilt of her sword. With slightly more difficulty she yanked it free. She stumbled over to stand in front of the second tree. The number two warrior raised her weapon into a guard stance.

"I better get started then." She said a little breathlessly

"Oh, before I forget." Omega stared at Irene's claymore and his eyes flickered.

Irene almost yelped when her sword suddenly grew heavier in her grasp. Not as prepared this time, the top half of the blade sunk into the earth but Irene managed to stay on her feet. Now panting slightly, Irene lifted the sword back into the guard stance she had done only a second ago. Her arms trembled slightly, an outward appearance on how hard it seemed Irene was having to keep it that way. Irene was never a complainer when it came to training but she _really_ had to resist the urge to throw Omega a dirty look.

For some peculiar but "sure" reason, she knew that Omega was having fun. Watching her struggle with something she never had experienced before.

"Have fun Irene." Omega said brightly as she began to slice at the tree as fast as she could, mentally groaning at each swing.

"Come on Irene!" Teresa said encouraging her friend. Irene smiled and felt warmth at her best friends support and encouragement.

But the next set of words completely obliterated that feeling.

"You can do better then this! Come on! It can't be that hard!"

Irene's smile faded and she almost wished that she could be freed of her training and shows Teresa how hard this actually was.

But Omega decided to do that for her.

Teresa's sword suddenly grew much heavier and she had to catch herself on her hands to keep from kissing the grass. Her arms trembled as she did her best to support the sudden weight increase. Then her arms gave out and her face was buried in the grass.

Omega looked down at Teresa's fallen form with one eyebrow raised.

"Still thing it's "not that hard" Teresa?"

A muffled "sorry" could be heard.

"I'm sorry." Omega said puzzled, he cupped his ear with his hand "What was that?"

Teresa's head trembled and she looked up at Omega.

"I said I was sorry."

"Okay." Omega said and he felt Irene's satisfaction even though she was continuously hacking at the tree silently. "Please get up Teresa."

Grunting, Teresa's form trembled as she got onto her hand and knees. She forced herself onto her feet, wobbling slightly and the extra weight suddenly vanished.

"Nice job." Omega said nodding "But let's get started on your training Teresa."

"Which is….?"

"Fighting me without your yoki sensing."

The last word barely left Omega's mouth when Teresa drew her sword and blocked a sudden diagonal slash! Her metal boots dug into the ground at the assault.

"Try and keep up Teresa!"

And thus Teresa's own torture, ahem, _training_ began.

* * *

><p>Noel sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.<p>

Nightfall had fallen when Omega decided to that they were done training for the day. Irene stayed up for a little before going to bed, her arms likely sore from all that extra weight and swinging. Sophia and herself had sparred for the day, each of them trying to improve in the areas Omega had pointed out and Teresa had gotten an intense workout with Omega. She could fight incredibly even without her yoki sensing but it hadn't made that much of a difference against Omega.

So everyone was in bed. Well, besides herself and likely Omega.

While her comrades were getting ready to sleep, Noel had walked off to the lake and stood on its shore. The moon was out tonight and it made the water sparkle but Noel's attention wasn't on the beautiful scene.

Her mind was on a certain someone she had the surprisingly and shockingly pleasure of almost tongue dueling with much earlier. Noel felt her face warm as she remembered Sophia being on top of her and her hands squeezing her breasts. How she had kissed her.

Noel pressed her fingers to her lips.

How soft and warm her lips had been against hers.

But why had Sophia done that?

Did Sophia-

"No!" Noel thought shaking her head "She can't have _those_ type of feelings for me. I mean…she was probably teasing him like she usually does! That has to be it! She's my rival! My comrade! My…my friend."

"Do you really think that?"

Son of a bitch.

Noel had been so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Omega approaching. She jumped so violently she fell onto her side. Scrambling to her feet, Noel turned to glare at Omega, her cheeks burning.

"Why are you out here?!" Noel asked angrily

"Take it easy." Omega said calmly "I noticed how distracted and in conflict you were earlier. That's my fault after all I did have you and Sophia-"

"Shut up!" Noel hissed

"I'd say I was sorry but I'm not." Omega admitted "Well, I am a little sorry but I wouldn't have done it if I had known you didn't like Sophia in that way."

"I don't!" Noel yelled

"Yes you do." Omega replied

"No! Sophia's my rival! I don't have feelings for her that way!"

"How long are you going to keep lying to yourself Noel? It's okay to admit that you like Sophia."

Tinges of red clouded Noel's sight and she screamed

"FOR THE LAST TIME: I DON'T LOVER HER!"

The moment she realized what she said Noel's temper immediately deflated.

Omega smiled but it wasn't a mocking smile or a smug one. It was a gentle one

"You said love Noel. I've been saying like."

Noel turned her back on Omega and crossed her arms, her face burning. She had a feeling Omega had done this on purpose, to get her to slip up.

"You would be right about that."

That angelic son of a fuckin' bitch.

Noel was now wondering why at the time she had been thinking about such embarrassing thoughts when she was only a short distance away from a _mind reader_ of all things.

"You're not the first one to think that."

Noel turned to face Omega "Will you stop doing that?" She mumbled still embarrassed

"Sorry." Omega apologized "But getting back to our original topic: you love Sophia don't you?"

"No." Noel said weakly trying desperately to backpedal from the direction the conversation was going.

"Noel?" Omega asked "How stupid do you think I am?"

"What?" Noel asked in return, confused.

"I have lived for a very long time." Omega told her "And I've seen a lot of things. Most of all I've seen love. All different types of it. I know it when I see it.

Noel bit her lip but said nothing.

Omega sighed "Alright." He said "I'm sorry for pushing you but I know the truth Noel. I'll let you come to terms with it on your own. There's nothing to be embarrassed about in loving someone. It's okay to love Noel. When you love someone, your life will be filled with happiness and contentment."

With that said Omega turned around and walked away.

Noel watched him go and sighed.

Did she really love Sophia? Her friend, rival and comrade for most of her Claymore life. Noel remembered how she felt when Sophia had pinned her down and how it seemed she would kiss her. Then remembered Sophia _actually_ doing so. Noel hadn't wanted to throw her off or push her away.

She had wanted Sophia to continue and get closer to her.

By the twin goddesses….

"I do love her." Noel whispered but she was sure Omega could still hear her "But I'm terrified of what might happen if I'm that close to her and I…lose her."

Ugh, she sounded _so_ pathetic.

But pathetic or not, it was the truth.

And the truth wasn't always a nice thing to know.

_**Well I finally finished my latest chapter. For this one I decided to spice things up a little. I hope I managed to do it right. If not then let me know and I'll fix it. Now that that is out of the way I can continue from where I left off earlier. Let's see….where was I? **_

_**...**_

_**Oh, right.**_

_**I want to apologize to all my viewers and readers of this story for such a long wait. You all were probably thinking "He's not going to update again" or you were close to thinking that. But remember what I said two chapters ago and I quote: **_

"_**I assure you I will not abandon this story. Once I start something I finish it to the end." **_

_**That was a promise and I keep my promises. Once again I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. If some of you have stopped reading and given up on this story then I understand. I will do my best to update much sooner but college is fast approaching and I need to prepare myself. But I won't abandon this story. You have my word as a gentlemen that I won't. Good night. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Bolts into a room with a single window, slams the metal door shut and bolt locks it. Leans against the door, panting. Looks up.* Oh! Hey guys! What up? And just in case if you're wondering why I'm running and hiding in a room, the monster we know as "College" is after me. I don't know what I did to piss it off but the thing wants my head on a silver platter! **_

_***Roar in the distance***_

_***Clears throat* Anyway, chapter eleven is up and running and just so you know were jumping ahead in time a little. Roughly a few years. We are going to be at the part where Clare has gone through the operation of becoming a Claymore but is still trying to get used to it. So she'll be in a lot of pain and crying like in that scene in episode two of the anime I believe. For those who haven't seen the anime then I politely ask you give it a shot. It's a good show. I had promised I would update sooner and here we are!**_

_***Fierce roar and the metal door suddenly dents! Jumps back, staring at the door.***_

_**Holy Macadamia! The blasted thing found me! Can't we just shake hands, move on and forget this whole damn thing?!**_

_***Another dent appears***_

_***Gulps* Guess not. Well looks like I'm going out the other way! Happy reading everyone! *Runs toward window and jumps through it! Glass shatters and I start free falling down to the ground* **_

Clare tried to quiet her sobs but it was proving to be near impossible. Every inch of her body hurt terribly, especially her…_mark_….after the organization was done surgically giving her Teresa's supposed blood and flesh. The organization bought the lie that Teresa, along with numbers two through five, were dead. Looks like Omega had been right when he said the duplicates were one hundred percent like the originals.

The thought of Teresa, Omega, and the others caused Clare to smile slightly but then she dropped it quickly. It hurt too much to even smile.

"_It's going to hurt Clare. You know that."_

Omega's words bounced around in Clare's head. Now that she had actually gone through with the operation, she _didn't _know that it was going to hurt this much. How did new recruits manage to go through with this? I could they endure such pain? Did all of them even make it through?

Clare shuddered at the thought. She didn't know why she was asking herself that. She already knew the grim answer to that question.

It wasn't so bad. Well, besides being locked in a cell underground, being given prison like beds, hardly given any food or water, fighting against the cold, lying in pain as you tried to desperately go to sleep and….

Okay! Okay.

Clare had lied to herself.

It _wasn't _so _bad_.

It was a _fucking_ _nightmare._

Well, except for one thing.

Clare did have some comfort. She was sharing the bed (Not in _that_ sense!) with another recruit, name was Elena she thinks. When Clare had gotten to the cell, she had seen that it was already occupied by Elena. Despite being in great pain, Clare had decided to sleep on the cold, hard ground but Elena had invited her to share her bed. After a few seconds, Clare gladly lied down next to Elena but couldn't go to sleep. After sobbing and whimpering in unison for hours, Elena gently embraced Clare in a kind and understanding effort to comfort her. Clare returned it in kind and even though it didn't stop the pain, it did ease it slightly and comforted her as well.

But despite Elena's kindness, she wasn't the one Clare wanted embracing her.

She wanted Teresa to be there with her.

But at the same time she didn't want Teresa to see her like this. Teresa was her savior, hero, and idol in Clare's eyes. What would she say if she saw Clare in such a pathetic state?

She remembered how cold and harsh Teresa used to be. What would she have said then?

"_You're pathetic! Weak! How will you ever be a warrior if you can't even endure this! A warrior must grit there teeth against pain, shove it away! If you can't do something as simple as that then you will never be a true warrior!"_

Clare flinched at the cold, harsh, merciless and pitiless tone.

Then Clare remembered how she had helped Teresa change. Becoming warm, kind, and regaining her heart.

"_Clare, it's okay. I know it hurts right now but it will go away eventually. You'll get through this, I know you will. Just stay tough little one, I believe in you. _

Clare smiled painfully and felt a gentle warmth go through her. Hearing those words, even though they hadn't come from Teresa herself, gave her strength.

"_I wish you luck Clare. We'll meet again…"_

Clare only hoped it would be sooner rather then later. Sweet darkness finally began to take hold of her and she closed her eyes without a second thought.

* * *

><p>"Clare?"<p>

Clare stirred slightly but stayed fast asleep.

"_Claaaarrrreeee"_

This time Clare moaned in protest and shuffled a bit. She didn't want to wake up.

"Clare! Get up this instant young lady!"

Hearing the commanding tone, Clare immediately bolted upright but was still a little groggy.

"Wha-"She shook her head "What's going-"

Clare's words crawled back down her throat as she realized she wasn't in her cell anymore. She blinked once, twice then shook her head.

She was pretty sure she was _still_ dreaming.

Clare appeared to be in a white room that went forever in every direction. She couldn't see any walls or a ceiling. She quickly realized she was lying in a bed but it was like the one she had back at the hut. Just in her size. She then realized she wasn't alone.

At the edge of the bed, stood Omega

"Omega!" Clare pushed the covers back, stood up and ran over to him but stopped halfway. She looked at herself in confusion. She didn't feel any pain at all.

"You're dreaming Clare." Omega told her, reading her mind.

Clare wanted to smack herself in the head. Of course she wouldn't feel anything while she was dreaming! Remembering why she was up, she went over and hugged the angel.

Omega chuckled as he returned the hug "Missed me huh? I thought you would miss Teresa more."

"I do." Clare confirmed letting Omega go "But you saved our lives twice over Omega. And besides you're my friend, of course I'd miss you too!"

"Thank you." Omega said sincerely

"But why are you here?" Clare asked curiously

"Because the others and I are going to train you into becoming a powerful Claymore." Omega said

"But won't the organization's training be enough?" Clare asked

"No, it won't." Omega told her

Clare frowned in confusion "Why?"

"Think about it Clare. Claymore's are given yoma parts which makes them half human half yoma." Omega explained "You're only a quarter yoma. Despite having Teresa's flesh and blood in your veins you'll be at the bottom of the ranks. Most likely Number 47."

Seeing Clare's sad and disappointed face, he spoke more quickly.

"But that's why I'm here. The others are going to train you in there particular skills. In time you'll be as strong as Teresa, maybe even stronger but-"He made a show of looking around like he was making sure they were alone, leaned forward and whispered "Don't tell her that."

Clare giggled but nodded

Omega mentally smiled at the sound "It's good to see you still have that side of you."

"What side of me?" Clare asked

"Your emotional side. When some Claymore's get there emblem and are off to kill yoma, they grow cold and don't have much show for emotion." Omega explained "That's why I said what I said."

"Anyway." He continued "Ready for some training?"

"But how are the others supposed to-" Seeing the "really?" look on Omega's face, she stopped herself mid question.

"Teresa and the others are asleep. And now that you are too, I can connect their dreams to yours. That's how we'll be able to train you."

"But like you said I'm dreaming. I'm not here physically, only my mind is." Clare pointed out "So won't training me physically be a waste of time?"

Omega nodded, conceding her point and fully expecting that particular question. "I would have been surprised if you didn't ask that." He admitted "But it's simple really. Your mind perceives and thinks that everything you see is real. But even that isn't enough to train you physically. If you allow me, I can manipulate your mind just enough to make it _think_ your awake and that you're not dreaming.

"Can you really do that?" Clare asked

Omega raised an eyebrow. "Doubting me Clare?"

Clare immediately shook her head "No! I was just-"

She stopped when she saw the slight grin on Omega's face. "You're messing with me aren't you?"

"A little." He admitted "I can do almost anything Clare. Although messing with the mind is a very tricky business. Will you allow me to-?"

Clare nodded. "I trust you."

"Thanks." Omega said. He narrowed his eyes at Clare.

She stiffened and gasped. A sensation was going through her head and to her it looked like the room was swirling. The sensation didn't particularly hurt but it wasn't all that pleasant either. After a minute, the sensation faded and Clare sighed in relief.

"Now let's see if it worked." A training sword materialized out of thin air and Omega tossed it to Clare.

Clare caught it, taking a moment to get familiar to the weight.

"Brace yourself!" Clare looked up only to see Omega coming at her with his own sword! She blocked his downward strike but the strength behind the attack jarred her arms and they felt like they were turning into jelly.

* * *

><p>Clare woke up gasping. Her body still hurt horribly but there was a different type of pain in her arms. They still felt like they were turning into jelly. She fell back asleep just as quickly as she woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>The training sword vanished and Clare fell back onto the bed, breathing hard. She felt the bed dip as Omega sat down.<p>

"You feel that when you woke up?"

"Yes." Clare gasped

Omega sighed "Glad it worked although we better not do anymore sudden wake up's like that."

Clare was still breathing heavily but Omega could sense the question she wanted to ask.

"Right now your mind thinks your awake remember?" Omega said "But jumping to you actually _being_ awake while your dreaming and then falling back asleep when in it _thinks_ your awake-"Omega shook his head "It could damage your mind. Don't worry, you didn't suffer any damage this time around but like I said: no more sudden wake ups."

Clare nodded, _still_ breathing heavily.

Omega chuckled "I think I put a little too much strength into that attack huh?"

Clare glared at him and answered him with a voice that was heavily filled with sarcasm "_You think?_"

Omega decided to taunt Clare a little, give her some motivation. "Teresa managed to block that strike and was still able to come after me with everything she had."

Hearing that, Clare managed to slowly force herself off the bed. Her arms still ached but she was determined to go through with whatever Omega threw at her. Consequences be damned!

"That a girl." Omega said

"I'm-"Clare swayed slightly before standing firm "I'm ready to begin."

"But before we do, I think someone wants to say hello to you."

Before Clare could ask there was a whoosh and she gasped when she saw a certain someone across the room.

"Teresa?"

Teresa looked around with surprise and confusion but her eyes snapped to the source of who just said her name.

"Clare?"

Both of them stared at each other for a long minute. Before she even knew what was happening, Clare was running over to Teresa, who ran over to meet her as well, and embraced her tightly. Teresa returned the embrace, having missed Clare terribly. Clare was so happy she felt like she was going to cry.

Something wet went down her cheek and Clare realized she _was_ crying.

Omega smiled gently as he watched the tearful but heart warming reunion and felt happy for both Teresa and Clare.

"I'll give them some privacy." He thought and vanished.

For several minutes Clare and Teresa stood there in silence, simply enjoying each others presence. Then Clare decided to speak.

"Hi." Clare said her face buried in Teresa's shoulder.

Instantly, Clare wanted to hit herself.

Hi! She hadn't seen Teresa for years…..and all she could say was hi?!

Teresa chuckled "Hi." She said in return.

Clare was glad Teresa couldn't see her face. For she would have seen how it lit up slightly in embarrassment. After embracing for another minute Teresa let go of Clare and Clare did the same.

"I missed you." Teresa admitted smiling that faint smile of hers.

"I…I missed you too Teresa." Clare said smiling as well

Teresa studied Clare for a moment. Clare's long hair had been cut short and was now a pale blonde instead of light brown. Her eyes, once an emerald green, were now silver. No surprise there since the operation changed her original appearance. Clare wore the same grey suit that she had once worn when she was a trainee. All and all Clare didn't look that bad.

"How are you doing Clare?" Teresa asked in concern

Clare's smile faded and she sighed "Honestly?" She began "It hurt a lot more then I could have imagined. How can anyone go through that type of pain?"

Teresa decided to be straightforward, blunt with Clare. "It's either endure." She said "Or die Clare. I know that's harsh but that's how it is."

Clare flinched but nodded "I know but how did you endure it?"

Teresa sighed "It wasn't easy. I had no one and I was alone. I only had myself. I guess it was my stubbornness and will that kept me alive." She smiled grimly "Not much but it was enough for me."

Clare decided to change the subject "So how have you and the others been Teresa?"

"I've been fine and so have the others. The years have been kind to us." Teresa said "Although Omega's training has been tough."

Clare laughed a little "Were you expecting it to be easy?"

"No but this has been the toughest few years of my life." Teresa admitted "The others and I have had our fair shares of waking up sore the next day. But the most painful of the training was the conditioning, the durability."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked

"Omega has been toughening our bodies up, just so we can take and handle a demon's strength." Teresa told her remembering when she and the others had first started out.

"_Something wrong Omega?" Teresa asked_

_It had been almost two years since Omega had started helping the four Claymore's become stronger, better. Noel's strength and Sophia's speed weren't on par with the others preferred attribute but they had made excellent progress. Irene was almost able to swing her arms as fast as her Quicksword but still needed some work. Teresa's skills, along with everybody else's, had gone up impressively._

_Still couldn't beat Omega of course but who knew what could happen in the future?_

_Omega's face had a grim look on it, which had prompted Teresa to ask the question._

"_I think the time has come to focus a little on your physical durability and pain tolerance." He said _

"_Okay…" Teresa said_

"_It's not going to be pleasant training Teresa." Omega said his brown eyes flicking to every Claymore present "For any of you."_

"_Why?" Noel asked_

"_Like I once told Teresa, angels and demons are much stronger then humans and Claymore's. Even the three Abyssal One's don't even come close to. Hell, even one punch from a demon at full strength would rip right through you. Not to mention they could do it faster then you can blink." He grimly stared at them for a moment before continuing "I'd rather not let that happen."_

"_So what do you propose?" Teresa asked already knowing the answer and not liking it._

"_I'll help you be able to not only keep up with a demon's speed but also be able to take a hit from them." Omega said "Would you like to start us off Teresa?"_

_Teresa had never been one to back down but even she was having second thoughts of this type of training._

_And what they were all in for if they undertook it._

_Teresa gazed at Omega's grim face and she realized he didn't like this at all. It was a necessity against the challenges ahead but that didn't mean he had to like it. He would be hurting people who weren't just his comrades but the people who had become his friends._

_And having known Omega long enough, she knew that that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. She knew he would rather take his own life then ever do that to the people he loved and cared about._

_Taking a deep breath Teresa nodded "Let's get started."_

_Omega nodded. A few minutes later they were in the center of the field, the others off in the distance. _

"_You can use your yoki to heal yourself but do it slowly." Omega said "Your body needs to feel the maximum amount. Needs to get used to that type of pain."_

_Teresa nodded but said nothing. She'd be lying if she wasn't a little nervous, possibly a little scared._

"_I'm sorry Teresa." Omega said grimly_

_Teresa did her best to smile reassuringly but likely failed "I'll be okay."_

"_No." Omega said softly, shaking his head "You won't."_

_That's when he moved._

_Omega had simply blurred out of Teresa's vision and her eyes widened. Before she could defend herself, before she could lift a finger, before she could even frame a thought, she felt an incredibly strong pressure on her abdomen. It forced her to hunch over and she slowly looked down to see Omega's fist at the center of the pressure. She looked up but his head was slightly turned away from her, his eyes shadowed by his hair._

_Next think she knew Teresa was rocketing through the air! She crashed through several trees before slamming into the trunk of a larger tree. Said trunk broke and fell to the ground. Teresa caught herself on her hands and knees, her world spinning around her._

_Instantly, pain literally crashed into her senses. _

_The pain she felt….she couldn't describe. It went past mere painful; it went past the word excruciating. All the pain she had gotten and received as a Claymore all added up together couldn't compete with what Teresa was feeling now._

_It was completely unbearable._

_Teresa wanted to scream so badly her throat ached with agony. But Teresa, shaking so badly she might fall over, wouldn't let herself do that._

_A low, choked cry did escape her lips though. _

"_That wasn't even my full strength." Omega said suddenly in front of Teresa, his voice impassive and as hard as the metal of his sword. "I wasn't even going at my full speed either."_

_Teresa barely heard him, the ringing in her ears was almost deafening. Her stomach contracted sharply and she vomited, blood forcing its way out of her mouth._

"_In Heaven." Omega continued conversationally "We Angels are trained harshly. Just because were immortal doesn't mean we can't feel pain the same way a human can. The training is brutal and it's designed to weed out the weak. In that training we are told repeatedly: Either you make it or you don't, give in or keep going, fight or lay down, live-" Omega looked up at the heavens before looking down at the Claymore before him "Or die."_

_Teresa managed to look up at Omega. His face was impassive, none of his emotions showing. No matter how hard she searched his face, she couldn't see anything past the impassiveness. It was the first time she couldn't read someone and Teresa was pretty perceptive._

_Teresa dropped her head, not having the strength to keep it up._

"_Get up Teresa." Omega's voice said, not an order, not a command but a request._

_Teresa gritted her teeth and her body was still shaking but her limbs wouldn't obey her mental commands _

"_I said." Omega's voice repeated "Get. Up. I won't ask a third time."_

_Shakingly, Teresa slowly brought one leg out and she put her hand on her knee. Forcing herself to move, she slowly managed to get herself into a standing position but she was hunched over, her hands on her stomach._

"_Is this all the number one Claymore can do?" Omega's voice now took a taunting and mocking edge. "It seems to me your not worthy of your rank. Weak as you are."_

_Rage filled Teresa and her eyes snapped to a deep gold. Slowly, Teresa started to heal herself but the pain seemed to increase little by little and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. After a few minutes, Teresa felt the pain disappear but the last flare of pain brought her to one knee. She released her breath shakingly. Even though his words had hurt she knew deep down he didn't really mean it. He had said those things to motivate her. _

_A hand appeared in her line of sight._

_Looking up, Teresa saw Omega kneeling in front of her, offering support._

_For one second, Teresa was tempted to knock his hand aside and deck him in the face with her yoki fully released, Awakening be damned! Tempted to give him a savage beating and she would smile while doing it._

_God damn, right there and then, she wanted to kill him._

_But the look on his face stopped her cold. There was compassion on his face now but deep behind his eyes, she barely saw the pain and sorrow there. Pain for hurting his friend. And sorrow for going through with it even if it was necessary. _

_Well what do you know? Guess they were both more alike then Teresa thought. She couldn't believe she was just realizing this now._

_They both hid there emotions incredibly well. While she hid hers behind a cold, hard mask, Omega hid his behind a calm but tough one. _

_Sighing, Teresa took his hand and Omega helped her up._

"_Stupid question I know but are you okay?" He asked a note of concern in his voice._

_A wry chuckle escaped Teresa. "Damn Omega." She said "If I could hit that hard then I wouldn't have had any trouble with the organization over the years."_

_Her words had the desired effect. Omega's lips twitched into a slight smile and he chuckled as well. "No you wouldn't of Teresa. No trouble at all."_

_Teresa smiled, glad that she managed to relax Omega a little._

"_Do you want to stop for today?" Omega asked_

_While she _never_ wanted to feel that pain again, Teresa knew that wasn't an option. The demons were coming after all and if she wanted to stand a chance against them, she needed to see this through._

"_Again." Teresa said gritting her teeth in determination_

_Omega nodded "Okay." He said "Focus your sense Teresa. Strain them to there limit and beyond. You can do this."_

_Teresa nodded "Let's go."_

_And thus the training continued._

"Of course after we were done he apologized for hurting me and the others a few times." Teresa said "He told us that he was impressed with how we handled the pain. He even said trainee angels took a little longer then we did to recover from a blow like that. When we asked why that was, he said it was because every angel knew what the training was to begin with and gave up on completing it before they even started." Teresa shook her head "I guess not even angels are all fit to be warriors."

Clare's mouth was open and all she could think was "Wow."

"But enough about that." Teresa eyed Clare for a moment "Are you ready to begin your training Clare?"

Clare's jaw tightened "Yes."

"You'll be starting off with Noel then work your way up to me." Teresa informed her

"But what about Omega? Won't he be training me too?" Clare asked curiously

"He said he'll teach you a thing or two in time but for now the four of us will be teaching you." Teresa explained.

Clare nodded in understanding.

"Till we see each other later….Clare." Teresa said with a soft look in her eyes.

Clare nodded suddenly feeling sad "Till later."

Teresa vanished only for Noel to be standing in her place.

"Oh, hey bra-, I mean, Clare." Noel said stumbling over her words a bit.

Clare actually smiled "Hello Noel."

"I hope you're ready because I won't go easy on you just because you're a trainee." Noel said as her claymore appeared in her hand.

"Oh don't worry." Clare fired back as a training sword appeared in her hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's good to hear. There may be hope for you as a warrior yet." Noel commented "Now…let's start!"

The Number 4 Claymore, Stormwind Noel and Trainee Claymore, Clare, began the dance of speed!

_***There I am in front of grave. The tombstone said "College" and I was leaning on a shovel. Looks up.* Hello again everybody! Just buried our monstrous friend "College". *Grunts* He gave me a sprained ankle and cracked rib from when I had to jump out of the window but may his soul rest in peace. Can we take a moment to pray for his safe journey to Heaven?**_

_**Silence.**_

_**Thank you. Well had to get that out, hopefully no more encounters like this. Anyhow, Chapter 11 is complete. YYAAHHOO! Ha ha! Feels nice to be writing, er, typing, again! As you ahve read, Omega took on a change of personality but only for a brief time in this chapter. For the training it's like he said: You make it or you don't. He couldn't afford to be the same nice guy as he usually is. Next chapter will be Clare's dream training with top four Claymore's of there generation! Maybe Omega will step in to help Clare but in a different way then our beloved Claymore's are expecting? Only time will tell. Hmm, I hope I did things right in this chapter. *Frowns* I feel like I'm forgetting something but It'll hit me sooner or later. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time my dear readers. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello readers! Sorry for my absence…again. I had graduated high school last June and College was next. That particular "monster" wouldn't stay down unfortunately. Since this was my first semester, I wanted to focus on it so I decided to stop writing for the time being. That and one person in my family told me to stop reading so much of my "fantasy crap" as they so politely put it. That and for the first time my friends I finally got infected with what every writer fears in his career….WRITER"S BLOCK! Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do and it crippled me for awhile. I didn't know how to proceed until I finally decided "to hell with it". So I kicked it in the ass and waited to see if I would get bitten or it would run away to fight another day. But I can see (With out actually seeing) that I'm rambling now and you might be getting impatient with me! So, I'm shutting up now. Here is chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy at your own risk!**_

Clare crashed into ground, hard! Her training sword flew out of her grasp and imbedded itself into the ground's white surface several feet away.

"Too slow!" Noel scolded

It felt like hours had past since they had begun. Noel didn't take it easy at all on Clare. Whenever she saw an opening, and there were _a lot _of them, she attacked ruthlessly. By now Clare had minor cuts and bruises all over her body since Noel was actually using her claymore instead of a training blade. Even when Clare was down, Noel didn't let her rest even for a split second.

Speaking of which…

Noel jumped into the air and her blade stabbed down toward Clare!

The trainee yelped and rolled out of the way just as the sharp point of the sword slammed into where she had been a second ago! Sparks flew everywhere and bit Clare's skin. Her eyes darted to where her sword was.

"I have to get that back." She thought "Or I'm dead!"

Clare lashed out with her foot, aiming for Noel's face!

As Noel jumped back to dodge her kick, Clare bolted for her sword! She grabbed the handle, yanked it out of the ground, and faced Noel just in time to deflect a diagonal slash! Noel advanced as Clare backed away, blocking the attacks she could. She would gain a new cut for every opening Noel saw or a bruise for being careless. In spite of all this and being in pain, Clare was starting to see that Noel's attacks had a pattern. She would usually start of with five quick, biting attacks that had left the cuts in her skin. Then she would use four strong, slightly slower ones that would leave her bruised. Her last attack was another quick, biting one but Clare's noticed that it was a few microseconds slower then the first four. Time to put that knowledge to good use.

As Noel launched her tenth attack, Clare twisted to the side. Noel's blade grazed her chest and Clare brought her training sword down at the part where the blade met with the hilt! Unsurprisingly, Noel kept a firm grip even when half her claymore slammed into the ground. Not letting up, Clare swung the hilt of her sword at Noel's face, aiming for her temple! Noel let go of her claymore and caught Clare's wrist just as the hilt reached her temple, just barely avoiding getting a concussion. Using her free hand, she grabbed Clare at the elbow, tightened her grip on her captive wrist, straightened her arm out, and pushed hard at the elbow, on the verge of breaking Clare's arm!

Clare gasped sharply in pain and dropped her sword, which dropped awkwardly to the ground between them.

Letting go of Clare's arm, Noel quickly hit Clare in the face! Her head reared back but she stood her ground. Clare hit back in retaliation but Noel swats her fist aside. Frustrated, Clare tried to elbow Noel in the face but Noel brings up her own elbow to block it. Using her other hand, she grabbed Clare's arm and threw it aside and backhanded Clare across the face! As she stumbled, Noel grabbed her by the shoulders and kicked at the back of her left kneecap, causing her leg to automatically close inward and forcing her on one knee. Clare looked up just in time for Noel's right cross to collide with her cheek. The next thing she knew, Clare was face down on ground. She moaned in pain and discomfort.

Noel stood over her, panting lightly. "You're getting better." She commented "You saw the pattern in my attacks. But you still have a long way to go before you become a true warrior" Her tone hardened as she said the last part.

Clare grunted as she forced herself to stand up. She faced Noel with determination.

"Again." She said

Noel cracked a small smile. "You have spirit kid I'll give you that. But I've taught you enough in terms of speed for today. Sophia is next, teaching you in terms of strength."

Clare mentally moaned. She had hoped she was done for the night but it looked like there was more to do.

"Alright." Clare sighed

Noel nodded "Until our next lesson kid!"

Then Noel vanished only for Sophia to be in her place, her claymore on her back.

"Hey Clare, what's up?" Sophia asked with the hint of a smirk.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know. Just getting my ass handed to me over and over again."

"Don't feel too glum about it." Sophia instructed "Every trainee has to go through this type of training."

"Except none of the trainees have ever been trained this hard." Clare pointed out

Sophia nodded "You have a point." She then drew her claymore. "But enough talk, are you ready?"

Clare picked up her sword and assumed a defenders stance. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said dryly

"We'll begin on the count of three." Sophia said

Clare nodded in acknowledgement

"One-"Sophia immediately moved forward, her sword slamming heavily into Clare's!

Despite being caught off guard, Clare still retained her grip on her weapon but she almost fell on her side from the attack. She stumbled and regained her balance only to be attacked again! She jumped back for some breathing space but Sophia went after her. Sophia, like Noel, attacked ruthlessly but with much more strength then speed.

"I thought you said on three!" Clare yelled as she blocked attack after attack, her arms jolting painfully with each one.

Sophia grinned "Rule number one in battle rookie: Always be on your guard!"

Sweat rolled down Clare's face as she began to gasp for breath. Sophia was really laying it on thick. Each of her attacks only seemed to be getting stronger and heavier. After only half an hour, Clare's training sword hit the ground and its owner fell on her hands and knees beside it, gasping for air. Sophia looked down at the trainee before her.

"A little too much?" She asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Clare's head snapped up to glare at her "teacher".

"Okay, okay. Stupid question." Sophia said waving her hands in front of her a little. "But I'm impressed you managed to take all that for as long as you have."

"Thanks, I guess." Clare grumbled as she got back onto her feet.

"Why don't we try something a little different?" Sophia asked "I could keep swinging my sword at you until it feels like your arms are about to fall off. However, I think Omega wants us to do more then just swing our swords around like a pair of idiots."

Clare quirked an eyebrow at that. "And here I thought you were just a brute. All brawn and no brain."

"Hey!" Sophia glared at Clare "That is absolutely-"

"True?" Clare finished with a teasing smile "I'm so glad you agree with me!"

"I-I-I'm…I'm not agreeing with you!" Sophia yelled flustered, a blush on her cheeks. "Sure I rush into battle at times without a plan and only use my strength but that doesn't make me-"

She stopped when she saw Clare's smile widening and realized she was just enforcing her point.

"Shut up." Sophia grumbled, a pout starting to form on her lips.

Clare only laughed and Sophia pouted even more.

After laughing for a few more seconds, Clare said "I'm sorry."

"No your not." Sophia replied

Clare chuckled but then turned serious. "What do you have in mind?"

Sophia looked around "Well first off, let's change the scenery a little shall we?"

Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. The entire white plane shimmered then it seemed to melt away. Clare watched in a bit of awe as the whiteness was replaced with wilderness and, by looking around, she realized that she was in the exact place where she and her friends had gone to after the battle with Priscilla.

"Feels like coming home doesn't it?" Sophia asked softly

Clare could only nod.

"Now we shall be doing a variety of physical exercises: Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, running, swimming, and much more. So-"Sophia clapped her hands together. "What do want to start on first?"

Clare thought about it for a second then replied "How about I start by swimming?"

Sophia smiled "Excellent choice!

* * *

><p>"How is Clare's training coming along?" Omega asked standing on the lake's shoreline, gazing at the full moon high in the sky.<p>

It has been a year since Clare's dream training had begun. Under the proper tutelage of the top 4 Claymore's of the generation, Clare had been improving by leaps and bounds. She was progressing a little faster then even Omega had anticipated. It was starting to look like she was a diamond in the rough. Standing behind Omega was Irene, looking as stoic as usual but to the people, who actually knew her, she was more relaxed then she once had been.

"Her speed is already in the mid twenties and improving." Irene replied "Her strength isn't far behind; almost equaling to her speed. Her yoki sensing ability has improved as well but it's not as good as Teresa's yet.

Omega nodded "And what about your lessons Irene? In teaching her the Quicksword?"

Irene closed her eyes as she remembered her first lesson with Clare…

_Irene actually didn't get to teach Clare until a good solid six months had past. Her reason was that Clare wasn't physically ready for the Quicksword as of yet. After brutally training with Noel and Sophia, Irene finally approached her._

"_The Quicksword will be difficult to master." Irene told Clare "__You must be able to stay completely calm even when you are in battle. It also requires a tremendous amount of absolute concentration in keeping yoki only in your arm. When a Claymore releases yoki, they naturally and instinctively release it throughout there entire body."_

_As Irene spoke, Clare nodded here and there. A concentrated look was on her face as she listened to Irene's words._

"_Are you ready to begin Clare?" Irene asked drawing her claymore_

_Clare nodded as she drew her training sword. "I'm ready Irene."_

_The Number 2 Claymore nodded "To start us off, I want you to unleash your yoki. Only ten percent for now."_

_Clare nodded and her eyes turned golden as yoki flowed through her. This was the first time Clare had ever released her yoki so she was unprepared for how it would feel. Power coursed through her body and seemed to even be radiating from her blood. Then Clare felt something in her mind and spirit. An emotion, a feeling? Clare wasn't sure. She then felt like something inside her was calling her. Urging her to call upon more yoki, to let this feeling intensify, let it last…_

_To let it overwhelm her._

_Let it _conquer her.

"_Clare?"_

_Little by little, more power began to flow through her. But more of that feeling came to her, building inside her._

"_Clare!"_

_Now she knew what this was. It was one emotion she had never experienced in her life as of yet._

_Ecstasy_

_Despite feeling it for the first time, Clare felt that it wasn't supposed to feel like this. It felt somewhat good yes but it also felt-_

_Fierce _

_Dark_

_Manipulative _

_Seductive._

Too _seductive_

_She needed to stop._

"_CLARE! Stop!"_

_Clare's eyes snapped open (when had she closed them?) to see Irene directly in front of her. Her face was stoic, calm but her eyes held a slight concern. Clare looked down and saw all her muscles where nearly twice there size. She felt the area around her eyes twitch and she lifted a hand to feel them. She was a little startled to feel distortion in that area. She looked at Irene and then stopped summoning yoki. She gasped softly when she felt the power leave and she felt weak but knew that the feeling would pass with time._

_She looked at Irene again then slowly bowed her head._

"_I'm sorry." She said in a small voice, feeling ashamed_

_Irene sighed, in relief or irritation, Clare wasn't sure and spoke "No. I suppose I'm the one who should apologize."_

_Clare looked up in confusion._

"_You're more human then any other Claymore past and present." Irene explained "So I should have taken into account that your mind would be more easily influenced by the yoma power in you."_

_Clare nodded then asked "What…what percentage was I at?" She asked "A minute ago?"_

_Clare had been so distracted by the feeling of dark ecstasy in her that she hadn't kept track of how much yoki she released._

"_You went from ten percent to fifty percent." Irene told her "If I hadn't called you, you would have gone further."_

_Clare nodded again. "Thank you." She said sincerely "I knew I had to stop but I don't think I could have done it alone."_

_Irene nodded in return "You're welcome. No one deserves to become an Awakened Being. A monster."_

_Clare looked puzzled "Awakened Being?"_

"_I'll tell you later." Irene assured_

"_Okay." Clare said then sighed "So what should we do now?"_

_Irene frowned in thought. They could proceed as planned but Irene didn't want Clare to summon her yoki again. She had no idea if Clare, even with her help, could stop herself from being immersed with yoki power again. She was worried and (Dare she say afraid?) that Clare would awaken. No matter how slim or ridiculous the odds were, Irene didn't want to risk it._

"_We'll do a change of plans." Irene finally decided "I don't want you to summon your yoki until were sure you won't be overwhelmed again. We'll do something else in the meantime."_

_Clare was in full agreement but she still looked a little ashamed and disappointed._

_Irene reached out and put her hand on Clare's shoulder "Hey." Irene said in a slightly softer tone. "We've all been where you're at."_

"_But I don't think that many other Claymores, if any at all, did what I did." Clare replied_

_Irene paused for a moment then said "Not any that I know." Irene admitted "But the male Claymore did use continuously use there yoki until they awakened. They wanted to feel that ecstasy."_

"_Male Claymores?" Clare asked_

"_Later." Irene assured_

_Nodding once again, Clare asked "So what _are _we going to do?"_

"_We meditate, at least for now." Irene answered_

"_That's it? Meditating?" Clare said a little incredulously_

"_Yes meditating." Irene confirmed firmly "Meditating will not only train your mind but also strengthen it."_

_Clare opened her mouth to complain but the stern look on Irene's face stopped her cold. _

"_Let's begin." Irene said sitting down._

_Clare sighed explosively but followed Irene's lead. "Might as well." She grumbled as she sat down._

_Clare could complain with Noel, Sophia and even with Teresa on occasion. However, she never dared try to complain with Irene. The Number Two Claymore just had this aura of professionalism, strictness and sternness around her that basically told you that you _will_ do what she asks, like it or not._

"In the beginning she was starting to be overwhelmed by her yoma power when she first summoned it." Irene finally replied to Omega's question. "She likely would have been consumed by it if I hadn't stopped her. I decided that we would only meditate."

The angel nodded "And after the meditation was over and done?"

Irene's eyes looked over Omega's shoulder at the moon, lost in thought as she remembered her last lesson that had ended just hours ago…..

_Clare's and Irene's swords were blurs as they attacked each other with fierce velocity. Clare growled as she fought to keep her yoki in her arm but it continued to flow through her body despite her efforts. Sometimes she would succeed in containing it in her arm, if only for a split second before she lost it._

"_Calm Clare. Stay Calm." Irene instructed, sensing Clare's growing frustration._

_Clare stopped attacking and Irene stopped with her, patiently waiting._

_Clare took some deep breaths in order to control the frustration that had been building in her over the months. It just seemed no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't contain her yoki in only her arm. It frustrated her so much she felt like screaming. Clare had no idea what she was doing wrong and she couldn't figure it out _what_ it was she was doing wrong either! _

_Regaining her calm, Clare's eyes turned golden as she spoke "Again."_

_Irene nodded_

_Resuming their dance of steel, Clare slowly raised her yoki as she concentrated in keeping it in her arm. For several minutes she had no success then the moment came. One of the rare moments where she actually managed to keep her yoki in her arm and she had no idea how she did it. Hastily but calmly, Clare glared at her arm as she, for the one hundredth, millionth time, Clare lost track a long time ago, concentrated in keeping it in her arm. _

_Then an idea came to her. _

_While she could obviously sense her yoki, she never tried to _truly _sense it like Teresa could. While her skill in yoki sensing wasn't on par with Teresa's, Clare hoped it was high enough. Clare closed her eyes as she began to really, truly concentrate. In her minds eye, she could see the yoki flowing through her arm. Some of it was starting to leak out at the shoulder like water behind a dam with cracks in it. Drawing upon the yoki in her arm, Clare imagined it running through her arm, going into an oval like cycle. The yoki slowly began to obey her mental commands._

_Irene noticed that Clare's attacks were starting to become faster, stronger; it was actually starting to pick up quite the gale. She looked at the absolute concentration on Clare's face and slight pride began to fill her but she quickly squashed it down._

_Didn't want Clare to get cocky when she saw that she managed to injure Irene when she had gotten distracted now would we?_

_She'd never hear the end of it._

_Irene's eyes narrowed as she began to use her Quicksword to counter Clare's._

_In her minds eyes, Clare saw the yoki in her arm cycle faster and faster until it was a small but bright color of energy. Whenever it began to leak out, Clare forced to stay in the cycle. She smiled mentally. She had finally done it! She had kept the yoki in her arm!_

_Then everything went wrong._

_The next thing Clare knew, the yoki snapped back into her body like a rubber band being stretched too far. The gale she had created suddenly burst, the wind flying so quickly it cut Clare's body sharply several times! The blast propelled Clare off twenty feet backwards where she then crash landed. Injured and out breath but still conscious._

"_Clare!" Irene, who had managed to dodge the blast of wind in time, rushed over to her, she stood over her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Define okay." She groaned_

_Irene offered her arm which Clare took. She let Irene heave her back onto her feet, wincing as the cuts on her body throbbed._

_Irene checked her over "You got some severe cuts but you'll live."_

_Clare gritted her teeth, her frustration coming back with a vengeance. "Why can't I do it?!" She screamed "What am I fucking doing wrong?! God fucking damn it!"_

_Irene raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was the first time Clare has ever cursed and _damn _does the girl have a set of lungs. Irene let Clare finish her rant, the young trainee gasping for air, her hands on her knees and her head bowed._

_She finally looked up at Irene. "Why can't I do it Irene?" She asked softly_

_For awhile now, Irene knew why Clare was having trouble learning and mastering the Quicksword. She didn't know the cause of it but since you needed to stay perfectly calm to master it…_

"_There is a fire, a passion inside your heart you can't control." Irene said "While you're calm and stoic on the outside, on the inside your heart is a whirlpool of passion."_

_Clare gritted her teeth and looked away. _

"_What's wrong Clare?" Irene asked_

_Clare didn't answer_

_Irene sighed "It's pointless to continue training for today. We'll figure something out."_

_But she said those words for Clare's benefit._

"I don't know why her heart is like this." Irene admitted her eyes still on the full moon "Something must have happened."

Her eyes slid over until they met the back of Omega's head "But you knew all this already, didn't you?"

Omega sighed "More like I had a hunch. There's only one thing I can think of as to why Clare is like this."

Irene's eyes narrowed "And that would be?"

"Think about it Irene." Omega replied "What _one _thing could have Clare like this."

Irene's eyes wandered as she searched her memories for events that could have Clare act like this. The only one she knew was when Teresa was almost-.

Her eyes widened slightly as she reached her conclusion. "Oh." She said softly

"I know what the passion; the fire is in her heart." Omega told her "Revenge."

"Revenge." Irene repeated

"Priscilla may have failed her attempt in killing Teresa." Omega began "But Clare still wants to go out there, find her and kill her. Kill her for trying to take the most precious person in her life."

"Is that part of the reason why she's training so hard?" Irene wondered "Because if we were training her out here for real, she would have died of exhaustion and stress a long time ago."

Omega nodded "Yes, she training for power, strength that will help her kill Priscilla."

Although his back was to her, Irene sensed disappointment in his tone.

"You shouldn't train for revenge." Omega said answering Irene's silent question "Revenge is like a snake that's eating its own tail. You will only destroy yourself along with your enemy. Even if you live and succeed in your revenge, you won't be the same person you were before."

Irene eyed Omega carefully, wondering if she should say the words on her mind.

"What do you want to say Irene?" Omega asked startling her slightly

"Did you read my mind?" Irene asked

"No." The angel admitted "I can hear your brain working furiously."

Irene didn't know for certain if Omega was serious or not but decided to speak her mind.

"When it came to revenge…" She said slowly "It sounded like you spoke from experience."

Omega's back stiffened, and his body began to tremble slowly. Irene felt power and energy fluxing inside him. A breeze tickled Irene's cheek and the trees in the distance were starting to shake with growing force. Irene blinked and her eyes widened.

On Omega's back, in the location of his shoulder blades, were two wings made of pure white divine energy. Irene wasn't sure how wide the wingspan was so she made a quick calculation in her head. Omega stood at roughly six two, four inches taller then Teresa who was a five ten. Irene considered his muscle mass; Omega wasn't like some male warriors in the past, bulky with muscle. Nor was he entirely toned with muscle like the female warriors were. He was somewhere in between the two, having a good build but managing not to look bulky. Looking muscular but not being sharply toned.

It was such a contrast of muscle that Irene doubted anyone else in the world would have it. Humans, yoma's, even Claymore's would never be able to get it.

Getting back on track and taking his muscle mass into consideration, Irene estimated that Omega's wingspan was at least fourteen feet. The wind was growing more fierce by the second. Just as Irene opened her mouth, to say what she wasn't sure, it stopped. The wind gentled and became a soft breeze again.

Irene blinked again and Omega's wings were gone.

His form was still but when Irene's eyes lowered she noticed that his hands were tight fists, shaking slightly. She guessed that his eyes were narrowed in concentration in order to regain control of his emotions. After taking a deep, steady breath, Omega answered.

"You could say something like that."

Irene had been fairly startled by Omega's reaction to her words but she became more startled by his tone of voice. It still calm, steady and composed but underneath all that, Irene could hear a slight tightness of emotion though what it was she wasn't sure.

Omega cleared his throat and said "Cancel all of Clare's lesson for tomorrow. It's finally time for me to teach her."

Although having an idea of what it was, Irene asked "Teach her what?"

Omega finally turned around and his expression was stoic as he answered "That revenge is not worth it and that she has to train, and fight, for the right reason."

* * *

><p>Clare opened her eyes to see the white room she had become accustomed to over the year but what surprised her was that Omega stood in front of her.<p>

"Omega!" She said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

The angel managed a slight smile "I did say I'd teach you a thing or two when the time came didn't I?"

Clare nodded in excitement "So what are you going to teach me?"

Omega at first wanted to build up to the moment. To where he would ask Clare to stop her quest of revenge before it even began.

But in the end, he decided to be blunt.

"Clare…" Omega began

_**Finished! And that is a wrap for tonight folks. I was going to end it at the separation line but decided to add just a little more, give you a taste of what's coming. I once again apologize for my absence and writer's block but it happens to all of us. I'll be a better author and post another chapter before I have to go back to College, which is in the beginning of February. Review or not is your choice but they are always appreciated. Now I must be going, my father's birthday is coming up and it requires my utmost and full attention. Goodnight! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys. Past due when I needed to post this chapter I know but it's been a rather hectic three months and I've been depressed lately. Something really bad happened and I just…couldn't focus on my writing. Almost two months ago my older brother…he was assaulted by someone he considered a friend I believe. The dude had gone completely bad shit crazy and came at him with a knife. He managed to knick one of my brother's arteries in his neck. Thankfully he managed to get to the hospital just in time for surgery. He had been bleeding internally. It was touch and go for awhile but he's alright now, thank god for that. Also I've been having problems at the college and I've been told, again, to stop reading so much "fantasy crap". The person in question is partially right since I do need to focus on my schooling a bit more. And lately I've been thinking of doing one of the few things every author dreads doing….but we'll get to that later. Go ahead and read!**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SHOULDN"T GO AFTER PRISCILLA!?"

Omega regarded Clare calmly as the trainee glared at her friend murderously.

"Exactly as I said" Omega told her

Anger was starting to appear on Clare's face. "Why shouldn't I?!" She shouted "She almost killed Teresa?!"

"But Teresa's still here isn't she?" Omega pointed out "What's the point of getting yourself killed when you can just let this go?"

Clare wasn't fazed by Omega's words "She's still out there Omega." The trainee said with a quiet deadliness in her tone. "Eventually we'll cross paths again but this time I'll be strong enough to stop her from taking Teresa from me."

"Really?" Omega asked crossing his arms "And does Teresa know about this? You're vengeful suicide mission?"

Clare flinched and that alone answered Omega's question.

"I didn't think so." Omega said "That's because you know what she'll say to you."

"_Don't do it Clare."_ Clare said in an imitation of Teresa's voice. _"Revenge will only leave you with blood on your hands. I'm still here. Don't do this. It's not worth it"_ She stopped and spoke in her normal voice. "But I wouldn't mind Priscilla's blood is being on my hands. She's a monster."

"Just because she's monstrous on the outside doesn't mean she's necessarily the same on the inside, deep down." Omega said "I read her mind Clare. All I saw inside was a broken little girl who wanted her parents back." He raised an eyebrow at her "Remind you of someone?"

"I am _nothing_ like her." Clare growled through gritted teeth

Omega's second eyebrow rose at that "You're both Claymore." He pointed out slowly "You both lost your parents, both of you have a fierce hatred for yoma-"

"SHUT UP!" Clare screamed her eyes going from silver to gold in a split second due to her anger.

Omega regarded her, not intimidated in the least. There it was: the burning hatred and rage shining in Clare's eyes that was all directed at Priscilla and Priscilla alone. Clare had to move on from this. If she didn't, the girl Omega, Teresa and the others had come to know; care and love would be swallowed up and scorched alive by her own raging emotions. The angel wasn't entirely sure if he could get her to past this but he was going to do his damn hardest to do so.

Even if he had to physically beat sense into that thick skull of hers.

Omega knew he had to handle this carefully. One wrong move, even one misspoken word and he wouldn't be able to reason with her.

"Clare." Omega began slowly, choosing his words with care. "If you go down this path, there's no turning back-"

Clare opened her mouth to interrupt but Omega wouldn't have any of it.

"Let me finish." He said softly but there was a tinge of steel in his voice now

A shiver went down Clare's spine and she closed her mouth.

Omega continued. "The road of revenge isn't a path you can't get off of Clare. You'll have to stick with it to the end. So let's say you go after Priscilla. What happens when you die Clare?"

Clare wanted to protest at the word "When" but the curt look Omega gave her startled her into keeping quiet.

"Yes Clare. Not "If" you die. "When" you die. Because right now your not even an insect to her. If I rate her abilities right, she's in a class of her own. Not even the Abyssal One's can defeat her. You'd die in split second if you faced her now."

Thankfully getting the hint, Clare remained silent

"And _when_-"Omega put stress on the word "You die what will happen? You know Teresa will want to avenge you herself and she'll die in the process too."

"Then when she's dead." Omega continued "Irene will want to avenge her. Then Sophia will be next then Noel. The entire group will be dead and gone." He leveled a stare at Clare, his brown eyes meeting her gold ones. "Is that what you want? For all the people you love to die because you couldn't put this behind you? Because you had to avenge Teresa even though she's still with you now? Do you want to be the reason why they had to die?"

Clare's eyes slowly went back to their silver state as she listened to Omega's words.

"But you'll be with me." Clare told him losing the battle but fighting to still win the war "If you help me-"

"I _am_ helping you." The angel replied "I'm helping you get stronger. I've got you the type of training required for you to become the warrior you're meant to be."

"But you can help me take down Priscilla." Clare insisted "The way you fight Omega. It's like your invinci-"

"_Don't finish that sentence!"_

Startled by the sudden sharpness in his voice, Clare flinched.

"Let me make one thing crystal clear Clare." Omega said his eyes hardening "I am _not _invincible. Am I strong? Yes. Am I skilled? Yes. Experienced? Yes. Smart? Yes! All great qualities of any warrior. I've lived and fought in hundreds of battles for thousands of years Clare. Of course that makes me stronger then most. But I'll tell you something. I'm an angel, not a God. I'm tough to kill but I'm not invincible. I can die just as easily as the next person if I'm not careful."

Clare tried to muster more of her anger but suddenly found out she couldn't. Omega's words made sense now that she thought about it. Was it really worth dying for to kill Priscilla to avenge Teresa even though she was still with them?

She would have immediately said yes but now-

Suddenly, an image of Teresa's decapitated head appeared in her mind. Her eyes wide in shock and horror. Her mouth open in a gasp of surprise.

The image restrengthened Clare's resolve, which had started to crack. She stared defiantly at Omega.

"With your approval or not, I'm still going to kill her." Clare said firmly

Omega remained calm but cursed in his head.

Damn it, Clare was just as stubborn as Teresa. And when they set their sights on something, it was almost impossible to sway either of them.

Omega knew the time for words was over. If he wanted to get through to her now, there was only one thing left to do. While he disliked it, he prayed it would work in the end.

"Alright then Clare." He said quietly

The moment those words left his mouth, Clare had to jump back as a right hook barely missed her head.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled in shock

"Beating some sense into that thick skull of yours" was the reply

Omega launched a left jab then followed it up with an uppercut! Clare jumped as his fist clipped her on her chin. Flipping in mid air, the trainee skidded across the ground until she came to a full stop. Looking up, she glared at the angel."

"Is there a point to this?" She asked in a mixture of irritation, hurt, confusion and anger.

"If my words won't work." Omega replied getting into fighter's stance "Then my fists will. Come on Clare! Show how much you've learned in the past year!"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Clare launched herself into a vicious attack, punches, kicks, jabs, knee strikes, even head butts were all thrown at Omega. However, the angel dodged and blocked them all. Other times he even redirected a few of them so she hit herself with her own attacks.

Which pissed her off.

She readied herself to attack again only to feel a sharp blinding pain as Omega's fist collided with her jaw. Dazed, she was sent flying and fell onto the ground. Shaking her head to clear it, she stood up to see Omega a few feet away. Clare winced and put a hand on her jaw. Damn, that had hurt like hell and she doubted the angel had even used his full strength.

The pain only made her angrier.

A claymore materialized into her hand and she took a guard stance.

A training sword appeared in Omega's hand.

Growling, Clare closed her eyes as she raised her yoki sharply!

Omega sighed, knowing what Clare was about to do. His eyes narrowed as he focused on her.

A bright blue aura surrounded Clare, engulfing her in a blinding light. After a moment, the aura shot skyward and Omega side stepped as Clare cleaved down, missing him.

"100%" Omega thought

The dance of swordsmanship began as Clare relentlessly attacked Omega, completely forgetting all that she had been taught in the past year. She grew angrier as each attack was effectively blocked. Slowly but surely, her anger for being so her weak and hatred for Priscilla began to overwhelm Clare's mind. In the heat of battle and filled with so much negative emotion, she didn't see Omega.

She saw Priscilla.

She screamed as she called upon more yoki

"200%"

Clare's sword slammed into Omega's in a downward arc. The ground at Omega's feet cracked severely. She growled as Omega jumped back.

"More" Clare thought furiously

Clare's leg slammed into Omega's fore arm as he blocked her vicious kick. It was his turn to slide back but he kept his balance as he caught Clare's fist that almost made contact with his face.

"More"

Clare blocked Omega's side attack and pinned his sword to the ground with her own. Quickly, she brought it back up to decapitate him! The angel ducked and grabbed her wrist. He slammed the hilt of her sword into her temple! Stumbling for a second, her head snapped up to glare at him. An almost animalistic growl escaped her lips.

"More!"

Her attacks came more quickly but Omega matched her step for step.

"MORE!"

"250%, 300%, 350%, 400%." Omega calculated rapidly, eyes widening.

"I HAVE TO HAVE MORE!"

"500%!"

A pillar of power erupted from Clare again, almost blinding the angel. It just kept getting bigger and bigger. Omega shaded his eyes with his hand as he waited for them it adept to the light. He lowered his hand when his eyes had adapted.

An animalistic roar erupted from inside the yoki and Omega's eyes narrowed.

When the pillar finally faded, Omega saw two new things.

One: Clare was now surrounded by a golden aura instead of the usual blue.

And two: Clare's eyes were a deeper golden color and now shone very brightly.

Omega's eyes narrowed even more as he felt Clare's power

"_That"_ He thought "Is one hell of a power boost."

If he had to guess, Clare was just one level below the level of power he was currently using.

However, the only reason she was truly at this level was because Clare was letting her rage and hatred fuel her.

Demons believed that negative feelings, negative energy, gave you much more power but with the loss of discipline and control. Angels believed positive feelings, positive energy gave you more control but you didn't get as much of a boost of power.

Like everyone knows: It's easier to destroy then to create.

It's easier to become angry and hard to stay calm.

People can become just as bad as others instead of choosing to be the better man.

Omega didn't believe all that talk about negative and positive energy, feelings though.

Energy was just energy and feelings were just feelings. People always had to name everything they discover, label everything so they could remember it all.

Positive and negative were just labels too.

But back to the situation at hand-

For the first time since arriving down in this land, Omega felt threatened.

Omega shook his head in bemusement.

With his training, his Claymore friends will one day even give _him_ a challenge

Clare glared hatefully at Omega.

_Uh oh._

The sharp point of Clare's sword suddenly appeared before Omega's face and his eyes widened!

"Crap!"

Like everything was in slow motion, Omega watched as the tip slowly made its way to his forehead. He was going to be impaled until…

The tip passed through thin air!

Ten feet behind Clare, Omega released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Too damn close."

Something hot and wet dripped down his face. The angel put a hand to his forehead and looked at his fingers.

Blood.

Contrary to popular belief, angels _could _actually bleed despite being all divine and stuff. Every living thing bled, human or not.

Shows that if you can bleed, you can die.

And everything dies eventually.

"She got me." He thought "Even if it was just a scratch."

He felt his wound heal and he turned to face Clare, who was still glaring at him.

Omega knew he had to end this.

_Now._

"Clare." Omega said softly "I'm going to teach you something."

Clare said nothing

A brief smile came across his face "Let me show you a sample of my true power."

And without warning, a fierce yell escaped him as a huge white pillar of energy surrounded him! The mere force of it sent Clare sprawling to the ground.

And just as quickly as it appeared, the energy faded.

Clare stood back up and looked back to where Omega was.

Despite being in the throes of rage and hatred, Clare's eyes widened in awe.

Omega had pure white aura surrounding him and his eyes had changed color.

The light brown Clare remembered…

Were now a crystal blue.

And his power…

Clare's entire body began to tremble.

She didn't even feel like a bug compared to _that._

Omega regarded Clare calmly "If you lose control of yourself." Omega began "You can't see your target."

And he phased out of view!

Fear suddenly rising, Clare looked around wildly trying to find the angel

The power she had sensed so easily from before was now gone!

"And if you can't see your target then you can't defend yourself."

Out of nowhere, cuts appeared all over Clare's body. Shallow but very painful.

Clare cried out in pain, her fear growing.

"If you can't defend yourself your of balance."

Clare stumbled sideways as she was pushed harshly.

"If you're of balance you will fall."

An invisible foot sweep had Clare on her back, her claymore slipping out of her hand.

"And if you fall…"

Omega appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed his sword downwards at Clare's head!

Clare's fear exploded inside and before she could stop herself, she screamed! Omega's blade slammed into the ground next to Clare's head, drawing blood as it cut her cheek. Sparks flew but veered away from Clare's face!

"…then you die."

Omega's crystal blue eyes glared harshly into Clare's golden ones as she lied there petrified. Her anger and hatred where all but nonexistent now.

Clare, in that moment, didn't see her friend Omega nor did she see Priscilla.

But a powerful, battle hardened but wise and cunning veteran.

A warrior who could crush her.

But had chosen not to.

Omega sighed as his eyes returned to normal and his aura faded. Vice versa for Clare.

Omega helped her up and they stared at each other.

Now that she was thinking properly, Clare felt _so_ guilty on how easy she had been consumed by her emotions. She had attacked Omega full force.

Her mentor!

Her comrade

Her….her friend.

She had _never _before in her entire life been so ashamed

"Revenge is a road that will change who you are Clare." Omega said quietly "What will you do to kill Priscilla? How far will you go to get the deed done?"

Clare remained silent.

"In the end, you won't be the same person you are now if revenge is the reason you want to kill her. You could even become a much worse monster then she is. Is that what you want?"

Clare couldn't meet Omega's eyes. Shame and self loathing growing in her.

"I-I-"Clare stuttered

"Answer the question"

Clare took a deep breath then answered

"No." She whispered

Omega breathed deeply and exhaled "I won't stop you though if you still want to.

Clare's head snapped up as she stared at Omega in a mixture of incredulity and confusion.

"I'm not your father Clare." Omega explained "I'm your friend. It's your life; you can do what you want. It's your decision whether or not to go after her. Though I hope you'll go after her for the right reasons."

"Right reasons?" Clare asked finally finding her voice

"Something you'll have to figure out on your own."

Clare nodded

"Before I go I have to ask." Omega said "You were training for the power to kill Priscilla this past year weren't you? Instead of training to protect those you care and love."

The shame on Clare's face was more then enough to answer his question.

"Thought so." Omega sighed "I expect a lot from those that I teach and train."

He looked her in the eye. "But I expected more from you."

And he vanished.

Hot, prickly shame bloomed from Clare's heart and flowed out until her whole body was vibrating with it.

Omega hadn't been mad, he hadn't raised his voice. He hadn't even sounded angry with her.

But Clare would have preferred him to yell.

The cold disappointment in his voice was worst then anything.

_**Finally done. Anyway, I've finished this chapter a few days ago but I couldn't find a smooth way to say what's been on my mind lately... So I'll just be blunt with you guys.**_

_**I've been considering scraping this story.**_

_**This thought came into my mind because, in college, I had to drop a class and my parents berated me for taking such a lazy approach with it. It made me realize that I took a lazy approach when I had started this story. I could have done a better job with it. Hurt a lot to admit and see but it's true. It wasn't until now that I saw it. **_

_**Also, I strayed from my main and original objective, the story that I had originally wanted to write. However, Omega was a character I had created in my mind a long time ago. I had wanted to write and put him in Claymore so eagerly I forgot about what I originally wanted to write. I got side tracked and wrote this up. Don't get me wrong now! I enjoyed writing this and all the reviews where nice to get.**_

_**But I think it's time to put this story away.**_

_**I'll still keep it of course and, if I review it just right, make it better and post it again.**_

_**But for now, I'll write new stories in different places.**_

_**I will write out my original one eventually but for now, I need to focus on college and hopefully not fail another class.**_

…

_**Damn that was long. And my head hurts now from thinking so much. Hadn't thought like this in awhile.**_

_**And before I go I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and stuck with this story. I'm honored that it was worthy of your attention and reviews. I'm also grateful for your advice and when you pointed out the flaws in my chapters that I needed to fix. All of you have taught me how to be better and you have my sincere gratitude. Please review if you want to. Still a little unsure whether or not to scrap this or not but if I choose to scrap it in the end? Then this story will probably be removed within the next month or two.**_

_**So once again, thank you for reading my first fanfic. **_


End file.
